Demon Blood
by VanieeMadera
Summary: "I never wanted to be here, damn it!" I was hysterical and I must admit that this wasn't my finest moment. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, watched blankly as I cried. I crumbled onto the ground numbly. It was hopeless, I thought, I'm never going home. I guess I always knew I wouldn't but I always had hope...foolish hope. Without warning, Sesshomaru cradled me gently against him.
1. one

**"I think there are pieces of yourself that you will always guard."**

 **by Kiera Cass.**

* * *

It was meant to be a normal birthday. I was just supposed to go out to eat with some friends and have a movie night back at my place—nothing major for my 21st birthday, right? It was pretty tame. The basement reeked of coffee and too buttery popcorn.

One of my friends' who dabbled in the ancient arts of magic—she was from Japan, I believe. She decided to give me this cool long furred thing that she called _Moko-moko_ which I forgot what it meant in her language. I wasn't sure why the fuck she was giving me this real furred thingy because firstly, it was made out of real fur and secondly, what the hell was I supposed to do with this thing? It was in the middle of spring, I couldn't even wear this without dying from heat stroke.

Nevertheless, I accepted the gift because of the happy look on her face.

"Do you want to know the story behind it?" Mei asked with a smile as we settled in a circle—our typical way of sitting whenever the group was together.

I had the Moko-moko wrapped around me and was surprised that it was so super soft and very comfortable. I wrapped it around my body since it was very long. Mei had watched with interest as I stroked the soft fur and tickled one of my male friends with it.

"Sure," I responded seeing the eager faces of the others', "You know we love your stories from your home, Mei." I giggled. The rest of my friends' are whole-heartedly agree with me.

"Well, the legend behind this Moko-moko is that it once belonged to a great demon lord thousands of years ago," Mei began her tale, "His name was…err, I forgot," We all groaned at this and laughed. Mei's stories were always fun but there was always some detail she forgot, "Anyway, he was a full-blooded demon dog and he ruled the lands that his father gave him before he died," Mei smiled, "He disliked humans because he thought they were weak. He had a half-human, half-demon brother too that he hated but secretly cared for too,"

"Ever since he was young, he had this _mokomoko_ with him. It gave him great powers and I forgot the other stuff about the _mokomoko_ ," Mei giggled and shrugged with a sheepish look. I simply rolled my eyes as she continued, "One day though, he was tricked by a witch. You see, this great demon warlord was missing an arm due to his half-brother chopping it off in a battle in their father's grave,"

"This warlord refused to let this get in the way of his rise to power but after the wars with this demon named Naraku, he sought out to gain his limb back," Mei took a drink of her orange juice as I hugged _mokomoko_ tightly, "This witch only wanted one item in return and that was his precious _mokomoko._ The warlord refused at first demanding another payment but this witch insisted on her payment. The demon warlord was angered but relented. He gave this witch his beloved _mokomoko_ in exchange for his arm,"

"But unbeknownst to him, the witch tricked him. She vanished the moment she touched the _mokomoko_ leaving the demon _furious._ He searched high and low for his witch but never found her. He finally concluded that it was his own _mokomoko_ that was masking her scent and hiding her from him. He destroyed many human villages to find this witch but to no avail,"

"Thousands of years have passed and the _mokomoko_ was passed down through generations of witches even after the blood-line died down to normal humans. Eventually, I got my hands on it through my mother and find it rather dull." Mei shrugged.

"So," I pursued my lips, "You're giving me the _mokomoko_ of a great demon lord that your ancestor stole from him?" I questioned and added, "After thousands of years?"

Mei nodded happily, "Yup!"

"And you don't think that would freak your family out?" One of my friends asked.

Mei shook her head, "My mother was the one who insisted that I give it to you." Mei answered and grinned, "I thought it was an awesome idea."

"But," I was seriously confused. This was basically a family heirloom given that it had been stolen at one point, but a heirloom nevertheless. I was puzzled that they would give something so well-cared for away like it was nothing. "I mean, this looks so well-cared for, Mei. I don't understand why you're giving it away so freely." I voiced with a frown.

"You're my best friend," Mei rolled her eyes; "We've been friends since I moved here. I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing this damned thing for a while." There's something more to this, I know it, but I opted to be quiet for know. I didn't want to make a scene in front of our friends on my birthday.

"Was this demon guy cute?"

Mei shrugged, "From what I heard, hell yeah. He was rather cruel though. See, his father married his mother for political gain and then married a human whom his father deeply loved. In the end, his father died protecting the human woman and his half-breed son which elicited the hate from the demon lord." Mei explained.

"Ouch," I muttered, "Did he ever fall in love?"

Mei shook her head, "No, he never found love. No demon woman was worthy in his eyes but eventually he married for the sole purpose of having an heir." She responded.

"Wow that must suck." One of my friends' spoke up.

Another snorted, "That woman was bred like a cow then!"

This riled some conversation in the group and we moved on from the story attached to my new _mokomoko._ Mei would always look at the _mokomoko_ with this strange look in her eyes which confirmed that she was withholding something from me.

It was growing very late and I was growing tired. My eyes were heavy and I was yawning very few minutes. I decided that my small party was officially over. We began to clean up in the basement by picking up our discarded bags of chips and wrappers from candies. _Mokomoko_ was draped over my shoulders as I moved about picking up trash but my mind was on Mei and what she was withholding from me.

We had been friends for many years since we were in middle school therefore I knew when something was up. Mei caught my gaze and smiled as if nothing were wrong. I narrowed my eyes with a frown and pointed to _mokomoko_ while mouthing, "What's up with this thing?"

Mei simply looked at me with faux confusion.

I huffed and walked up to her with a harsh whisper, "Don't act coy, Mei! There's something you aren't telling me about this fur thing."

Mei pursued her lips as if thinking about her next words. She knew I wasn't one to beat around the bush and that I didn't take to liars very kindly. " _Mokomoko_ hasn't let anyone touch it since it was stolen." She stated as if that would make sense to me.

"So, how did you know that it would let me touch it?" I asked trying to keep my voice low.

Mei's mouth was in a firm line as if she wasn't going to tell me anything. I was about to give her a piece of my mind about giving me objects that could be potentially cursed but our other friends' had called out our names and diverted my attention.

I guided my friends' out with a smile, "Thanks for celebrating my birthday, guys. It means a lot!" I said as I watched them get into their cars.

"No problem, we'll see you tomorrow for our workshop classes!" My girlfriend spoke waving as she got into a car with her boyfriend.

I watched most of them drive away and one of my friend's walk down the street to where their house was. I turned to Mei with my eyebrow cocked, "Well? Spit it out." I asked her as I closed the front door.

Mei frowned at me, "I'm not supposed to tell you." She says which only infuriates me.

"Mei, don't test me." I warned her.

She groans loudly and rubs her temples, "I lied. My family are still considered witches, okay?"

"Yes because all that witchcraft shit at your house wasn't a dead giveaway," I remarked sarcastically, "Your crazy grandmother told me years ago that you all practiced witchcraft."

Mei's eyes widen, "Seriously? She fucking told you?" She almost shrieks. She seems so taken-back and surprised.

"Your grandma was bat-shit crazy," I reminded her, "But yeah, she told me."

"That crazy woman," Mei muttered, "No wonder why you didn't fall for the story."

"Was the story a lie too?" I questioned with a frown. What else has she lied about? Mei shuffled into the living room and I turned on some of the lights. My parents were out of town for the weekend and my older brother was out working a late shift.

"No, the story was true!" Mei blurted out, "My mother always sensed something otherworldly about you," She explains in a lower voice, "I sensed it too when we first met but after so long of being friends it dulled my senses. My mother took a gamble and said that you would be able to hold _mokomoko_ even though I was skeptic, but she convinced me to give you _mokomoko_ anyway."

"What typically happens when you try to touch _mokomoko?"_ I asked stroking the incredibly soft fur.

"It shocks you," Mei mumbles, "It used to drain your soul but my ancestor managed to put a spell that forced the _mokomoko_ to find another way to defend itself."

Mei reached over to attempt to touch _mokomoko_ but the item began to cackle with blue electricity and very angrily. Mei leaned away immediately, "Honestly, I'm not sure the reasons my mother had giving you _mokomoko_." Mei revealed with sincerity.

Reassured that Mei wasn't hiding anything, we spoke on lighter topics that weren't important. When the sky began to lighten, Mei left to her house. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly as I began to make way to my room upstairs. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I entered my room that smelled like lavender and vanilla. I stripped out of my clothes and opted to sleep in a community college tank top and some sleeping shorts. I eyed _mokomoko_ as it lay on my bed and decided that I wanted to be fancy and sleep with it. I tended to sleep with a body pillow because it was easier for me to fall asleep with my leg draped over a pillow.

I got under my sheets and snuggled with _mokomoko_ and for the first time tonight, I noticed the smell that came with the fur thing. It was an earthy smell like trees after a fresh spring rain and something almost magical. I found it bewildering that I didn't smell it earlier.

It was very…comforting.

It didn't take long for me to knock out and fall into a blissful sleep.

"Who is she?" A child-like voice asked.

"I don't know, Shippo, but she's near the bone eater well." Another voice had murmured sounding _very_ confused.

"She reeks of demon blood." A deep, agitated male voice growled.

What the hell? I thought as I began to wiggle out of my slumber. "She has Sesshomaru's _mokomoko,_ Inuyasha."

I opened my eyes and found several strangers standing around me. I stared and they stared; there two adult males, one teenager boy, and two adult females. The taller of the two males seemed…well, he had dog ears for crying out loud. His hair was flowing and white while his eyes were a light gold color. He had sharpened nails and was wearing a red…weird outfit.

That was enough to send me _screaming._

"What the fuck!" I screeched as the group jumped back startled by my sudden roar. "Holy shit, you have fucking _dog_ ears!"

"Well, yeah, I'm a dog demon." The dude stated grumpily.

"Holy shit," I whispered feeling _very_ freaked out, "What the fuck is going on and where the hell am I?" I demanded hotly gripping _mokomoko_ tightly. My eyes were drinking in everything around me and recognized _nothing._ The air felt so light and fresh that I was about to scream out from how frazzled I was. Everything around me was super green and beautiful.

The sky was different somehow.

Where was I?

"Kagome, do you think she came from your time era?" The other woman with black hair and dark brown eyes questioned.

The younger female with light brown hair and eyes looked at me with curiosity, "I don't know, maybe. The well has been sealed for a few years now."

The other adult male was dressed like a monk; with black hair and kind eyes. The teenage boy was similar to the supposed dog demon but had brown fox ears and even a small, bushy fox tail.

"Hey, where did you get this?" The white-haired demon demanded going to reach for _mokomoko_ but the item snapped at the demon with angry electricity which made him jump back.

"It's protecting her." Kagome spoke looking surprised.

"Sesshomaru has been missing this for two years." The monk man confirmed with a thoughtful expression.

After internally freaking out, I decided to calm down. Nothing good would come if I freaked out which these strangers. "Where am I? Who are you people?" I asked catching their attention.

"We should be asking _you_ that." The dog demon hissed.

The younger woman, Kagome, glared at the man, "Inuyasha! Can you please have some compassion? She must've been transported here but she couldn't have come through the bone-eater well." She said gazing at _mokomoko._

"I'm Kagome," She introduced kindly, "This is my husband Inuyasha. This is Sango," She gestured to the other woman, "That's Miruko and Shippo." She introduces with a smile but I stared at them unsure what to say.

"You're in a different time era," She added in a bit unsure, "It explains your lack of clothing and your confusion."

I look at her as if she was crazy but then I looked down at _mokomoko_ and it clicked. A growl rumbled from my throat as I hissed, "Mei!" That stupid bitch, what the hell did she do?! No, it couldn't have been Mei because she wouldn't have kept this from me…no it was her fucking mom.

"Holy shit," I muttered finally piecing the puzzle together, "Oh my god," I looked wide eyed at these people, "Um, yeah. My friend gave me this _mokomoko_ for my birthday. She said that it belonged to a great demon but it was stolen from him by her ancestor." I explained still not letting go of the damned thing.

Was I going to be able to go home? That girl…"Kagome, are you from a different time era, too?" I asked her.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I fell down the well in my time era and ended up here. I was able to go back and forth between eras but eventually the well sealed itself up." She mumbled looking sad.

I winced, "So, you aren't able to return home?" I asked crest-fallen.

"I made a choice," Kagome says firmly, "Either go back home forever or to stay with the man I love." She looks at her husband with tender love.

"So, does that mean I'm stuck here?" I demanded hotly.

"Probably." Inuyasha states bluntly.

I glared at him and look at the sky with a sigh. _Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore._


	2. two

**"The scariest moment is always just before you start."**

 **by Stephen King.**

* * *

Kagome had been right.

The first few days were hard.

I was depressed about my situation. I could hardly eat and the only reason why I slept was because of the mokomoko. For some reason, the thing that brought me here was the only source of relief from this new, strange world. Things were simple here in the feudal era…simple and dangerous. Demons lurked everywhere and the only reason why they hardly attacked the village was because they feared Inuyasha and his sword…

Inuyasha lightened up on me…I guess he felt bad for me.

The life here seemed mundane and dull compared to what I was used to. I didn't have my phone, my laptop, indoor plumbing, or anything that was unique. Everything looked the damn same! The houses didn't have any unique qualities and I often lost myself in the village while looking for my own hut.

Kaede was kind enough to give me an abandoned hut nearby Kagome's and Inuyasha's and I guess that did help me feel less depressed. Kagome seemed to understand my pain but tried her best to make me see that this life was a good one too.

I didn't agree.

I made quick friends with Rin. The little girl absolutely adored Sesshomaru and was thrilled when she saw that I had mokomoko. Despite the fur-train shocking mostly everyone who dared to touch it, it let Rin hold on. It must've recognized her after all of these years.

The days seemed to bring something new…as in for my body.

With each day something was different about me. My senses were growing keener and my body was becoming more agile and lithe. My scent was changing—aside from the smell of pure demon Inuyasha mentioned that I smelt closely to what Kagome smelt like whenever she used to return from home. That scent was gone now and he's told me that I smell sweet—like roses and vanilla.

Today something…disturbing happened.

I had a fucking tail.

I didn't know why I wasn't aware of a _tail_ growing out from my butt but there it was this morning. I nearly had a panic attack; I thought I was being attacked by a demon! My scream alerted my newfound friends and they had rushed inside my hut, it was then that Inuyasha told me that I was most likely a fox demon because I smelt like one and the color and shape of the tail were a dead-giveaway.

It was why I was far away from the village and in the Forest of Inuyasha. I guess there was a sacred tree here that Inuyasha was once pinned to by an arrow. Kagome had told me the story of the woman who she was reincarnated from—Kikyo. She also told me about Naraku and his evil reign. I was so surprised by his vile actions that it almost made me sick—I couldn't imagine what Sango had to go through with her younger brother.

Now, here I was brooding and sulking about my life. I was angry…well, I was still angry. How could someone just feel the need to transport another person into another world without much care? Did Mei's mother honestly think about _me_ and my feelings?

I rubbed my eyes with my hands trying to wipe away the weariness I felt right now. It had been a few hours since I left the village and I knew sooner or later, someone would come looking for me. I was beginning to worry everyone with my depressed state but could you blame me?

I would never see my family again!

What would they think? Would they think I was kidnapped or murdered? What would Mei say to them? What lies would Mei's mother spew from her mouth knowing she transported me back in time without much of a way to return?

Who was going to feed my gold fish—Oreo?

I shook my head with a groan, "This is so pointless." It was a waiting game for this stupid demon-lord to show up and visit Rin. Rin was a very sweet girl though, I did like her. She was so full of life and she was very eager to tell me about why she adored Sesshomaru so much.

"So, this is you're hiding spot for the day."

It was Inuyasha and I wasn't surprised he was the one to find me. He didn't like me at first but I think I was growing on his with my depressed personality. He was standing behind me with his arms across his chest and looking bemused.

I glanced over my shoulder to peer at him, "I see my alone time is up." I remarked gloomily as I turn my back to him and bring my knees to my chest. What else is a girl supposed to even do in this boring feudal era?

"You have to stop acting like a brat," The demon dog grunted as he sat next to me, "You're worrying everyone—especially Rin and Kagome. I know it sucks…I had to see Kagome go through this stage but at least she has _us_ to help her…and you, well, you have us to but you don't know us very well I guess so that our presence matters but.." Inuyasha's monologue hit a snag as he rubbed the back of his head unsure what to say.

"What else am I meant to do here? No offense but this place is so boring." I muttered staring out into the field of flowers.

"Yeah, it gets pretty boring here…" Inuyasha agrees with a sigh.

I shake my head at him and then sigh, "What purpose do I have here then?" I ask myself, "If I give Sesshomaru his mokomoko back and I don't return to my time…what purpose do I serve here?" I ask him with a frown. "My future is bleak now, Inuyasha, and I'm not sure how thrilled I am about it."

Inuyasha sighs deeply, "Look, kid, I feel for you. I do because for a time Kagome actually struggled with the idea of building her life here with me. There isn't much to do compared to her time or yours but…I mean, she got used to it and got over it." He points out.

I give him a dry look, "She got over it because she had _you._ She choose to stay in this time for you so, of course she would get through it if you were by her side."

He grins weakly, "You're right. I shouldn't be treating this like I did with Kagome. I'm sorry if that was insensitive." He apologizes with a sigh.

There was a gentle breeze that blew past us. It was quiet for a few seconds as Inuyasha considered his next words. He wasn't doing such a great job at making me feel better but his attempts did make me smile a bit.

"So, did my moodiness change your mind about me?" I asked him with some sass.

Inuyasha glared at me, "It did…but don't be such a brat about it." He hisses.

It makes me a smile a bit which surprises him, "You remind me of my older brother." I tell him quietly as I look out towards the field. We were on top of a hill and we were a good thirty minutes away from the village.

Inuyasha was quiet, "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you but…you should at least try to make the best out of it." He tells me in the most respectable way he can. He didn't want to offend me…that much was clear.

I nod carefully, "I guess I should stop moping around…it's not good for my health. It's just…hard. I can't stop thinking about my family. I miss them so much." I muttered. Inuyasha gets on his feet and stares down at me with this strange looking—it's as if he's pondering something.

"You don't have many skills at fighting, do you?" He asks.

I stare at him with a dry look, "Obviously not. I didn't see the need."

"Well, if you're going to be with us for some time then I should at least teach you some basic defensive skills. Your slowly turning into a full-fledge demon…like it or not so, once you're fully transformed we can get to work with figuring out how to properly train you." Inuyasha sniffs as he helps me get up.

"Why am I changing into a demon?" I asked still feeling _very_ confused on this subject. I was human but for some reason, I came here and now I was turning into a demon. Why would I change into a demon though? Was changing into a demon my body's way of evolving in order to protect ourselves in this new world?

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Inuyasha sighs looking as frustrated as I was, "I wish I had all the answers, Clem, but I don't," His answers makes me sad but his next words make me feel a bit better, "But I promise we'll figure it out. I know you just met us and it's hard to trust us but you have us to look after you, okay?" He says with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

I smile at him softly.

No wonder why Kagome was so madly in love with him.

Inuyasha and I begin our trek back to the village but it wasn't long until the rest of the gang caught up with us and wanted to have a random picnic in the woods. I was rather hungry and Kagome and Sango were such great cooks…even though I didn't know what I was eating half time.

"We should start with getting her a sword," Miruko spoke after we finished our meal, "In this world, it's rather dangerous to be roaming without any type of weapon." He tells me patiently.

"Kagome is really good with a bow!" Rin grins toothily at me.

"Sesshomaru taught Rin the basics with a sword though she refuses to carry one." Sango gives the young girl a stare.

Rin grins, "I'm clumsy and I might trip and impale myself." That's her answer and I can't help but to laugh quietly.

I'm aware of the tail behind me and I look over at it, "Is this thing going to be a problem?" I ask pointing at it.

"No, most consider their tail as a weapon." Shippo says with a wide smile, "We have tails for added balance."

My tail was rather long and fluffy—it reminded me of mokomoko. It was the color of most normal foxes. It was a reddish brown. It was very pretty and the tip was white. I reached out to grab it and snuggled with it, "It doesn't smell like mokomoko." I noted.

It smelt sweet like Inuyasha had once told me.

"That's probably Lord Sesshomaru's scent you smell." Rin giggles.

I cringe, "Great," I dragged the word out, "Now I definitely feel like some pervert."

It made the group laugh.

It made me smile.

Maybe this temporary life wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late post. I had major writer block on this. It is short, sorry about that but I wanted to give another chapter as soon as I was able. Sessy won't be here until a few more chapters tho :P Also, I realized I hadn't given a name to my OC-Her name is Clementine or Clem for short.**_


	3. three

**"What's broken can be mended. What's hurt can be healed. No matter how dark it gets, the sun's gonna rise again."**

 **by Meredith Grey.**

* * *

The days turned into weeks and I fell into a normal routine. The first week had been the hardest and it wasn't long after that I begun to transform into a fox demon. It was hard to adjust with my new senses, my human ears just vanishing and being replaced with fox ears on the top of my head, and the boundless energy I seem to have. Not to mention the strange markings of blue I had underneath my cheeks—Inuyasha had informed me that it was a sign of my power.

My new friends seem to be eager to help and I know if I hadn't met them in the beginning, I wouldn't be here right now. I probably would've given up and done something stupid. The feudal era wasn't as boring and mundane as I had previously thought. It was a new adventure that I didn't see but now I do.

Inuyasha was rather pleased that there was another more energetic demon around. He liked to train _a lot._ I wouldn't complain even thought training left me exhausted. I found that I did have to eat as often as normal humans and sleep too. I was happy that I kept some of my human tendencies.

Sesshomaru had yet to show up and Rin's birthday was a day away. No one seemed bothered by his lack of presence and I found myself being more patient then impatient with his arrival. Kagome had taught me how to sew clothes that suited more of our age. Kagome did admit that wearing kimonos weren't really her thing so she took it upon herself to learn how to make shirts, pants, leggings, and other stuff to help her settle in better.

I was grateful towards Kagome. She helped keep me sane with our small conversations about our time. I also found that baby-sitting Sango and Miroku's twins was pretty distracting too, if not a handful. After about two weeks, I had learned most of the basics of sewing and I took most of my free-time into making clothes for myself with Kagome occasionally helping. I also tried decorating my hut as best as I could. I managed to convince my friends to take me to a larger village with a market—the trip had taken two days but it was a worth it trip and not just for me.

The gang seemed to love venturing out every once in a while. Miroku and Inuyasha occasionally performed exorcisms' in nearby villages.

I think even for them village life got boring.

I painted my own little hut a pretty shade of light blue—since blue was my favorite color. Kagome and the others even opted to paint their houses. I think that made me feel giddy. I didn't have a lot of money but the gang reassured me that they were more then happy to pay for my needs. The only reason why I took the money was because I told them I would work for the money—much to their protest.

I helped Miroku with tending to his small field not far from his hut. I helped Kaede because she was getting to that age where she needed the help. I helped Inuyasha fight off demons that were brave enough to pass Kikyo's boundary lines. I was scared at first because well, demons here were super scary and varied in sizes and shapes. Inuyasha was rather amused by my reactions and his presence helped ease my fears.

Now, I hunted down demons without as much fear.

Inuyasha and the others often commented on my strength for a human turned full demon. I didn't like talking about it though. I had power but I didn't really like it—I felt like I would accidentally hurt someone. The gang didn't think I would but I opted to not use my powers until I was more comfortable in this new life.

It was late in the morning and the sun was just about to reach its highest peak. I was watching Shippo and Rin play together in a field. Shippo was showing the little girl his improved fox magic. I was watching with amusement in a tree enjoying the shade. My once long hair was now up to my ears since it did get pretty humid here.

Handling such long hair in a place where my hair puffs up was a big no-no. I know it shocked Kagome and Sango because they liked my long hair a lot. I was happy with my cut and it had been Sango who had cut it. I was wearing some loose black pants and a loose white top that reminded me of a pirate.

I found loose clothing fitted me better in this weather.

I still wore mokomoko everyday and when I didn't have it on me…I felt strangely lonely. Mokomoko gave me a sense of comfort and security—I refuse to part with it…well, until Sesshomaru shows up. Sleeping soundly beneath the tree in the shade was Mirosan and Mirsan—the twins. They seemed to like me a lot much to Inuyasha's relief. I often took them with me into the Forest whenever Sango needed some time to relax.

"Clemmy!" Rin giggled as she ran up to the tree I was sitting in, "Come play with us!" She says with flowers in her hands. She _loved_ making flower crowns for everyone.

"Yeah, come play with us!" Shippo voices his agreement.

I smiled briefly, "Okay, okay." I relent and jump down from my perch. "Let's play hide and seek!" I offer. Rin and Shippo are immediately on board with my suggestion. I turn around and lean my head against the bark of the tree and began to count to twenty. The twins were in such a deep sleep that they wouldn't wake up for another few hours.

I heard Rin and Shippo run off to their hiding spots. Usually I would just sniff them out but since we were in a large field of sweet flowers, it blocked their scent pretty well. I guess it was fair since I was technically cheating.

"Ready or not here I come!" I said loud enough for them to hear but not enough to wake the slumbering twins.

It took me a few minutes to find them but I did and now I was chasing them around the field. Both young kids were laughing as they ran away from me. I humored them of course because I did have some extra speed added to my new body. Rin tripped and began to fall but I swiftly caught her and took the brute of the fall. It didn't hurt but it would've hurt Rin.

Rin was giggling in my arms as Shippo laughed, "You're it, Rin!"

Rin squeals and runs after Shippo with vigor. I watch with a soft smile on my face—this place was insanely beautiful, that I would admit. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" A male's voice question from the tree I had been previously occupying.

I turn around and see some dude with black hair and blue eyes leaning against the tree. He had dog ears like Inuyasha but he had a dog tail. He was wearing some weird fur outfit which weirded me out a bit. I was confused as to why I hadn't sensed his presence. The twins, who I assumed would be asleep for another hour or so, were now hanging off of him happily. They were tugging at his ears and giggling with delight.

I was on my feet and glaring at him, "Who are you?" I demanded hotly.

I could feel my canines extending and my nails growing to a fine point. This dog demon looked amused…wait, he didn't smell anything like Inuyasha…he smelled more raw and wild. Someone obviously needed to bathe. He obviously couldn't be a stranger since Mirosan and Mirsan were tugging at his ears and he didn't even look bothered by it.

"Oh, that's Koga!" Shippo was at my side with Rin.

"Hi, Koga!" Rin waves excitedly before bounding up to him.

"Who is he?" I asked Shippo with a confused expression, "No one's ever mentioned him before."

"He's the leader of a tribe not to far away from here." Shippo explains as I felt Inuyasha's presence nearby, "Koga also had a thing for Kagome. He used to have two jewel shards in his legs."

"Who's the fox?" Koga asked as he picked Rin up and twirled her about while the twins held on. I noted a few wolves behind him in the foliage of the woods.

Rin laughed with delight along with the twins.

"My name is Clementine." I remarked coolly.

"Clem..entine?" Koga sounded out making a sour face, "What a strange name."

"Yours doesn't sound better." I mumbled.

"I thought I smelled a mutt." Inuyasha had appeared and with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing here, Koga?" He asks sourly. I guess Inuyasha didn't like him either. Koga seemed cocky; it reminded me of one of my friends.

Koga glared mildly at the dog demon, "I caught the scent of a powerful demon aside from you wet dog stench." He sneered at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked annoyed at his comment but didn't bite back with some scathing remark, Koga relaxed his posture from Inuyasha's lack of response, "I thought I'd come check it out. I've never smelt such a powerful scent…not since Naraku anyway," Koga sniffed looking over at me with curious blue eyes.

"She's not from here, is she? She kinda smells like Kagome…although it is fading." Koga remarked with a frown.

Inuyasha glanced at me. He was asking my permission to tell this guy about me. I pursued my lips, "Can he be trusted?" I questioned.

"Of course I can!" Koga replied hotly—he looked mighty offended.

Inuyasha ignored Koga as Rin took the twins into the field and began to play with them, "He's annoying as hell," Inuyasha remarks glaring at the dog demon, "But he can be trusted." He admits with annoyance as though the words leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Is he…a dog demon too?" I asked cautiously.

"Hell, no!" Koga explodes.

"Language!" I hiss glancing over at the kids who are too busy playing.

Koga deflates a little but glares at you, "I am not some dog demon. I'm a wolf demon, woman." He growls. I bet I stung his pride. I smile slightly at the thought.

"Same thing." You drawl out and ignoring his shocked look, "Anyway, I'm not from this world. I'm from Kagome's time era." I don't give him any details. Yes, I was having an attitude but I couldn't care less.

Koga looked puzzled by my words and looks towards Inuyasha.

The dog demon shrugs, "She's really feisty, I wouldn't make her mad. Shouldn't you be at home with Ayame?" Inuyasha questions.

Koga frowns, "I came over here to make sure Kagome was safe."

Inuyasha glares at this wolf demon now, "I'm more the capable of taking care of Kagome unlike you."

Koga rolls his eyes and looks at me, "She's pretty."

"You're married." Inuyasha dead-panned.

Mirosan and Mirsan rushed up to me. I beamed down at them as they began to hug my tail with glee. I watched with amusement as they giggled and squealed. "Yeah, I know." Koga sighs not looking too thrilled about this marriage to this Ayame.

Then why even marry? I thought with a shake of my head.

"I can still give compliments." Koga defended.

"Anyway," I remarked having enough of this unhappy married man that was hitting on me, "I'm going to take the kids back to the village." Rin and Shippo weren't too far away and had heard me. Mirosan and Mirsan stopped hugging my poor tail to death and held both of my hands.

"Wait a second…" Koga frowned. His blue eyes narrowing in on mokomoko, "That scent and that thing…doesn't that belong to Sesshomaru?" He questioned.

"It did." I remarked coolly.

"Are you Sesshomaru's woman?" Koga asked looking surprised.

"W-What?"! Inuyasha sputtered.

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned red, "What the he—" I stopped myself from cussing in front of the kids and glared at Koga, "I am not _his_ woman!" Why was my heart beating so fast?

Koga took a step back with his hands up, "It was just a simple question." He states quickly.

I frowned at this wolf demon with irritation before looking down at the kids, "Come on, let's go home. I bet there's a nice meal waiting for us when we return!" I said eager to get away from this demon wolf. He sure got on my nerves—even though I wasn't sure why.

I took the kids back to the village with Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't waste much time with Koga especially after Koga told Inuyasha to tell Kagome that he missed her—he was married for crying out loud! I was pretty sure that Kagome and Inuyasha were married too! So on top of being married Koga was hitting on a married woman!

Geez, is that guy weird or what?

"He's annoying," Inuyasha kept pace with me, "But he's a good guy."

I cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, "You don't even like the guy."

Inuyasha sighed with a nod, "Most times I don't but I sorta trust him."

I roll my eyes, "You sound like you're having trouble saying those words."

Inuyasha smirked, "He is unbearable. I though getting married would settle him down but I guess I was wrong."

"I think Koga likes Ayame…it's just that he had his heart set out for Kagome." Shippo pointed out. Rin nods in agreement with a smile. The little girl is making flower crowns but this one seems more intricate then the ones she's made for me or anyone else.

It's probably for Sesshomaru, I mused quietly.

"Sucks to be him then." I muttered before asking Rin, "Is that one for Sesshomaru?"

Rin looks up at me brightly and nods, "Do you think he'll like it?"

I nod, "He'd be stupid if he didn't." I commented.

Rin grinned even more, "He will because Lord Sesshomaru isn't stupid!"

I smiled with amusement before a particular scent came across me. Inuyasha paused in his stride too and didn't look too pleased, "Crap." I heard him mutter.

I stare at him, "What's wrong?" I asked as I racked my brain for this scent and where I came across it. I did feel an overwhelming demonic presence…coming from the village? Rin suddenly looked up and squealed with delight.

"Inuyasha! Clem!" It was Kagome and right behind her was Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome—"

"So, this is the woman who took my mokomoko." A new voice growls.

There are chilling spikes that run down my back as I feel a new, powerful presence behind me. Rin is rushing behind me with her flower crown. The scent is strong and familiar and I now know who it belongs to.

"Release those children so that I can kill you." The voice growls again. It was a voice so calm, so smooth, and _so_ deadly that it causes some ounce of fear to creep into my body.

Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Inuyasha growls as I let the twins run to their parents.

"Stand aside." Sesshomaru's growl deepens with agitation.

I swallow my fear and turn around. I am met with angry but strangely calm golden eyes. They weren't like Inuyasha's…they were somewhat brighter and more vicious. His face is sharp and there are purple markings on his cheek and even a crescent moon on his forehead. He has longer flowing white hair and pointed elf-like ears instead of dog ears like Inuyasha has.

He is dangerous and my body is reacting to this presence. I sense Mokomoko tightening on me almost protectively.

He is wearing a red, white, and purple kimono and armor. He holds two swords on the right side of his waist. His eyes are narrowed as they gaze into me. I stare back unsure what to do or say. He posture is calm but there is edge to it. "You are not the witch who stole mokomoko from me." He states plainly and he doesn't look pleased. "So, how is it that you, a fox demon, are in possession of something that is mine?" He demands briskly.

Rin is looking up at Sesshomaru, "Clementine came from a different time era, Lord Sesshomaru! She said that her friend gave her mokomoko as a gift! Clem even said that her friend was ancestors with the witch who stole it from you!" Rin was desperate to make Sesshomaru see that Clem wasn't the one at fault and was a victim.

Rin had like Clem _a lot_ and didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to kill her!

Sesshomaru takes his hand off his sword, "Is this true?" He turns to glare slightly at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It is, she's just a victim in all of these." Kagome tells him.

Sesshomaru returns to stare at me, "Then why she is a full-blooded demon?"

I am gripping mokomoko for dear life. My heart is racing and I am sure Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru can hear it. If I give him his mokomoko…it would send me back to my time, right? God, I hope it did. I missed my family and I was definitely going to kick Mei's mom's ass for doing such a cruel thing to me.

"We aren't sure." Inuyasha answered, "We just know that she was transported here by your mokomoko."

Sesshomaru reached over towards mokomoko. In seconds, his once treasured fur train was snapping back at him in fury. Sesshomaru retracted his hand slowly and with a blank look on his face.

"Whoa," Kagome mumbled shocked, "Is mokomoko rejecting Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon glared at his fur train and looked at me, "What have you done?"

I snapped out of my daze—because Sesshomaru was rather handsome despite his lack of emotion. I guess Mei got that part right about her story. "I haven't done anything," I snapped feeling the need to defend myself, "I'm a victim in all of this. I lost my home and my family because of this damn thing!"

I grab mokomoko and try to pull the thing off of me but to no avail. It refuses to budge and return to its former owner. "And now this stupid thing won't come off and I can't go home!" I threw my hands up in anger and glare at him, "So, don't stand there and blame me because I did nothing wrong!"

Sesshomaru glares down at me but doesn't say anything.

We glare at each other for a few more seconds. "I see." Sesshomaru says calmly before turning to Rin.

My heart is fluttering and I feel angry.

I wouldn't be able to go home.

My only shot had been to give mokomoko back to Sesshomaru but now, the mokomoko didn't even want to go back to the dog demon! I felt so heart-broken that I felt my body tremble. My eyes began to water and my throat became to tighten. My only hope…was gone.

"Clementine…" Kagome tried to reach out for me.

But I did the only thing I could…

I ran.

* * *

 **Guys, I just finished re-watching Inuyasha bcuz it's been a while since I had seen it. I just realized I made an error in the first chapter. Sesshomaru had apparently went to this witch to try to get his arm back after the events with Naraku but that wasn't right bcuz Sesshomaru grew back his arm after Bakusaiga appeared in the Final Act. So, yeah. If anyone caught that error let's just go with Mei is stupid and didn't get the story right, lololol. Anyway, let's just say (bcuz I am way too lazy to go back to the first chapter and put it into the chapter.) ...You know what? I'll add the real story behind mokomoko for the next chapter that way we can get some Clememaru? Clemaro? Clem/Sessy fluff.**

 **Also, I noticed that I misspelled Miroku's name. I put Miruko instead of Miroku, hehe.**

 **Don't kill me...It's been a while since I had seen Inuyasha and I didn't wait to finish the series before starting this story, lmao. Sorry for the errors! Oh, before I forget...they never mentioned the names for the twins or even the baby boy that Sango and Miroku had...so i kinda just made the names for the twins up. I saw them on tumblr, so yeah.**


	4. four

**"I just want to be me-I just want to be useful and content. I want to stop wondering if I'll ever feel whole and just feel whole. I want to have purpose, one that I can look at without feeling I'm less than I am."**

 **by Ellis O'Neal.**

* * *

It wasn't my greatest moment, I must admit.

Running away was cowardly and I probably looked like an idiot, but I couldn't care because I was absolutely devastated. The fact that this mokomoko refused to go back to its former owner was shocking and the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back home now was…horrifying to me.

The realization that I may have to stay here for the rest of my life was daunting and dreadful. I just wanted to be with my family again. Screw everything else; I just wanted to be with my family. Had they been transported here with me…I'd have no bloody problem living here until I died but that wasn't the case.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running for until I stopped. It seemed like forever ago. I looked up to the sky and took notice how late it had grown. Had I been running for _that_ long? I asked myself puzzled.

Looking around, I didn't recognize much of my surroundings.

There were smells that I wasn't familiar yet. That alone was enough to tell me that I had gone further away from Kikyo's boundaries. I was in unfamiliar territory and it was a bit scary. I still had an hour, maybe two at best before it got dark.

Should I attempt to head back or stay for the night until someone came for me?

I frowned.

I didn't want to go back, not yet.

There was a smell that caught my interest, anyway. I turned from the direction I came in and headed towards this foul smelling scent. My better judgment told me not to go near it but my curiosity seemed to get the better of me.

The smell came from the top of a flat head hill. Even from my lower vantage point from the bottom of the hill, I could see a large body but it didn't seem to be moving at all. Was that demon dead? It could explain the foul smell. I even saw vulture like creatures flying around it.

Curious, I trekked up the hill.

I had nothing better to do…not yet anyway. I should've been looking for a safe place to sleep in but for some reason, I was really intrigued by this foul odor. The scavenging birds scattered once I made it up the hill.

This demon resembled a dragon and the body was quite large. It seemed to even drape over the edge of the flat top of the hill. There was a large, gaping wound in its chest which suggested something larger killed it. I swallowed thickly and glanced around wondering what creature could've been responsible for such an act.

The dragon was a lighter green with yellowish scales adorning its back going up to the back of its head. There were holes in its wings—not holes, they were claw marks of whatever killed this creature. This dragon had no horns and its tail had several spikes that seemed to have broken—they were probably imbedded into the monster that killed it.

I felt sad for this dragon.

Demon or not, the dragon looked peaceful looking even in death.

Mokomoko tightened around me after a few seconds, I looked behind me and saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming up the hill. Inuyasha looked very relieved to see me unharmed and then whacked the back of my head as soon as he got close enough, "You idiot!" He snapped at me.

"Ow!" I complained rubbing the back of my head and shot him a glare, "What the fuck was that for?" I demanded angrily as mokomoko relaxed its grip.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to either of us and went to look over the dead body of the dragon with interest. Inuyasha glared back equally as fierce, "That was for making us sick with worry! What the hell did you run off for? You had everyone nearly freaking out! Kagome and Sango were ready to lead a massive search party for you!" He scowled at me.

I huffed, "I can handle myself." That was a lie.

Inuyasha gave me a dry ass look, "Wanna try another lie?" He asks with annoyance—his ears twitching with irritation.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirks at my lack of response and looks towards the fallen dragon, "Why are you even up here?" He asks taking notice of the large gaping hole in the dragon's chest.

"I caught wind of the awful stench coming from its body and was curious as to what it was." I answered with a frown.

Inuyasha shot me a displeased frown, "You know how dangerous that was, right?" He scolded.

I groaned, "If it was alive do you honestly think I would've charged up here? I'm not _that_ stupid!" I defended myself.

Inuyasha scoffs and turns back to the dragon with interest, "Well, it put up a good fight," He commented, "It was probably another dragon. Dragons are typically peaceful unless provoked." He told me before looking at the dragon's talons, "Some of them are in tact but most of them have been chipped off. Dragon claws have a lot of good healing properties and are good for weapons. Kagome and Sango should be happy with them." Inuyasha leaned over the dragon's paw and began slicing off the talons.

I flinched at the gruesome and cruel act, "Isn't that disrespectful to the dragon?" I questioned as Sesshomaru disappeared around the other side of the dragon.

"Whoever killed it already disrespected it," Inuyasha answered breezily, "Besides, it's dead I'm sure it wouldn't mind…not like he's gonna need them now."

I wasn't sure how I felt about Inuyasha basically stealing off a dead dragon but I guess he was sorta right. As morbid was it was, this dragon would indirectly help us and the village. "She." Sesshomaru was on top of the beast near its wings.

Inuyasha shot him a dry look, "What?"

Sesshomaru answered indifferently, "This dragon was a female and pregnant."

"Seriously?" I gasped feeling very sad for the dragon now.

Inuyasha frowned, "Well, that explains why another dragon killed her."

I looked at him confused as Sesshomaru continued to look for something, "What do you mean?" I asked him.

Inuyasha plucked some scales from the dead dragon as well before tucking them into his kimono, "Dragons have a really hard time conceiving and so whenever a dragon does conceive…it's a target on their back. A lot of female dragons will kill for the chance to have a baby even though it isn't theirs." Inuyasha explained.

I cringed at such cruelty, "That's terrible. So, is that what Sesshomaru is looking for? The baby?" I questioned.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess he could be but I'm not sure what Sesshomaru has need for a baby dragon. Babies usually take a very long time to mature into just barely a child and even decades to grow fully sized. Make no mistake though…baby dragons are intelligent and deadly even though they are young." Inuyasha warns.

Sesshomaru came back around, "Let's go."

Inuyasha nodded and the two brothers began to head down the hill. I looked over at the dead dragon and mumbled, "I'm sorry this happened to you…at least your baby is alive and well." I wouldn't want to imagine something that horrible ever happening to me or my child.

"Clem, hurry up! Everyone is waiting for us to get back home." Inuyasha's exasperated voice came from a distance.

"Coming." I answered with a sigh before joining them down the hill.

Sesshomaru was walking ahead and I was curious as to why he even came, "Why is he even here?" I muttered to Inuyasha.

The half demon shrugged, "Beats me. Kagome was going to come with me but I told her to wait here. Rin looked like a huge mess because you hadn't returned so I guess he came to make sure you were alive and not dead for Rin."

My stomach growled and Inuyasha smirked, "Bet all that running got you real hungry, eh?" He teased bumping my shoulder.

I growled and glared at him, "I haven't eaten in _days!"_

He snorts, "You ate this morning, you liar."

Suddenly something was flying at me in the dim light. It hit me in the chest and clung on. I screeched and fell back on my butt. Inuyasha took out his sword and Sesshomaru was looking over at us with impatience.

Something very warm was snuggling against my chest. I could feel its heat and hear its weird purrs. I looked down in shock and found the missing dragon baby. It was a bit bigger then a football, was cutely chubby, similar to its mother in color, and had large _and I mean large_ golden eyes staring back at me.

"Well, that's surprising." Inuyasha commented as Sesshomaru turned around to walk towards us. His eyes were narrowed as if he was thinking about something.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered, "I thought you said…that the other dragon took the baby?"

"Well, I did say that babies are very intelligent and he looks to be older then even I thought," Inuyasha commented as the ball of warm scales made himself comfortable and curled into my arms, "He must've managed to escape and hide."

Sesshomaru was a few feet away from.

When I looked up at him I found him staring at me intently.

I fought back the urge to look away and asked, "What?"

His eyes narrowed but all he said was, "Hmm." Before turning on his heel and continuing to walk ahead.

Inuyasha helped me up, "Well, I guess he imprinted on you. Which is strange and unheard of…but you have a kid now, Clem!" Inuyasha grinned slapping me on the back.

I stumbled and glared at him, "Geez, thanks." I muttered bitterly.

He wasn't as heavy as I thought. He was incredibly warm and he seemed so cute curled into my arms and sleeping. His wings were smaller then his body which was too adorable. I wasn't even sure why this little guy even wanted to pick me as his new mommy…I mean; I could barely keep my gold-fish Oreo alive.

But this little guy wasn't a pet. This was a creature with its own mind and if Inuyasha was right then this guy was potentially deadly when needed. He just seemed so innocent that it was hard for me to think he was dangerous.

I barely even knew how to keep myself alive in this feudal era let alone take care of a baby demon dragon! This day just kept on getting better and better, I thought a bit sourly. Well, I guess I could keep him…he was too cute to abandon…which I wouldn't even though I was completely stumped on how to even care for this little guy.

He was my responsibility now…

It was just another reason to try to make my new life here work.

Maybe I would never get back home…maybe I would one day…and maybe when I died here…I would wake up in my bed back home. It was a lot of maybes but it gave me _some_ hope and some hope was better then none.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to ditch us since we were going to slow for his liking. Inuyasha suggested running and even though I was cautious of running with a baby dragon in my arms I figured it was better then walking. It turned out that this little tyke was dead asleep and it wasn't that hard to run with him in my arms.

By the time we got back to the village, the moon was high in the sky. Kagome had stayed up and so did Miroku. Kagome rushed to me and hugged me tightly, "Thank goodness you're okay!" I had to maneuver the sleeping dragon in my arms to avoid crushing him due to Kagome's chest, "Don't every do that again, okay? You had us very worried!" Kagome pulled away and was frowning at me.

I was _very_ thankful that Sango was asleep because I would've gotten a worse earful from her then Kagome. Miroku was behind Kagome and peering at the sleeping bundle in my arms, "Is that…a dragon?"

Kagome looked down, "Why…how did you even…?" She looked at Inuyasha with wide, confused eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I found Clem staring at the dead dragon and turns out that it was a female and that it was pregnant. We were about to leave when the little bugger came out of nowhere and clung itself onto Clem." He explained with a yawn.

"So…it imprinted on her?" Miroku looked bewildered.

"Yeah."

"Which is weird because I barely know how to take care of myself." I sighed adjusting my hold on the little guy, "Do you think he can speak? What am I even going to name him? What if he already has a name that I can't pronounce?" I shot off a series of dumb questions.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and mutters, "It's way too late for this, Clem."

"For right now, how about I heat up from food so you can eat before going to bed? I'm sure you're very hungry." Kagome giggled.

I shot her a grateful look, "I'm dying of starvation, thank you!"

She leaves. Inuyasha plops down on the ground criss cross and yawns again, "Let's agree that you never runaway again, okay? That was reckless and stupid. I know you're hurt over not being able to go home but I'm sure we can figure something out." Inuyasha grumbles.

"It'll be hard but I guess we can all pull some strings and see if we can find a way for you to return home…" Miroku nods in agreement.

"I doubt it," I mumbled as I sat down next to Inuyasha, "Maybe with time…or maybe when I die…I…I don't want to think about it or really talk about it. I guess I'll try to make my time here enjoyable." I rubbed at my eyes feeling the need to go to sleep—this was the latest I've been up and it was definitely showing.

But I wanted food first because going to sleep on an empty stomach was not fun.

Inuyasha and Miroku respect my decision. "So, has he been asleep this whole time?" Miroku gestured to the sleeping dragon in my arms.

"Pretty much." I scoffed.

"They sleep pretty often…as would any baby." Miroku points out.

"I'm just confused on why it chose me…" I sighed, "I mean, I don't about you but I don't know _shit_ about taking care of a baby dragon." I could smell whatever Kagome was heating up in her hut from over here and it was making me drool!

"You'll learn quickly like you always do so don't worry about it Clem." Inuyasha reassures, "I'm sure he has his reasons as to why he picked you. At least you have another powerful thing protecting you now." He snickers.

I roll my eyes at him and ignore him. Kagome comes out with two bowls of hot stew. I gulp it down much to her scolding. "You're going to get a stomach ache from eating so fast!"

I just smile sheepishly before bidding everyone goodnight and heading to my hut. I hear Kagome call my name but then Inuyasha gets her to focus on him. I stumble into my hut with a happy sigh. I was so over today and just desperately wanted to sleep if off.

I put my new apparent kid on my makeshift bed—no way was I sleeping on those tatami mats because they were hard as rock and uncomfortable. He seemed to notice the sudden lack of heat but didn't wake up. I draped mokomoko over him and he ceased to stir.

I striped out of my clothes and changed into my sleeping attire. I yawned loudly and stumbled into bed while scooting over the dragon over to the side so I had my space. I draped a blanket over us both and I found myself lured into sleep quickly then ever.

It was sometime in the early morning that my sleepy mind registered someone coming into my hut. Groggily, I looked up and was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing in the corner staring at me. "That's creepy." I mumbled sleepily really bothering to wake up fully. My body and mind felt exhausted. I definitely needed more sleep.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know you keep narrowing your eyes and they'll stay like that forever." I yawned turning around so that my body was facing him but I was snuggling my face into my pillow. The baby dragon momentarily felt that I had shifted away and got up growling. He settled his back against him and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru just stared.

"Is that all you do?" I asked as I closed my eyes. I didn't fear Sesshomaru…I knew he wouldn't kill me because had he wanted to he would've done so a long time ago. He made me feel…weird but like a good weird? Was it because I had his mokomoko?

"Why you?" I heard him ask before I drifted off to sleep a few seconds later.

Why me indeed…

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors, lol. I'm kinda speed typing because I'm deadass tired and I wanna take a nap. Hope you enjoy this chapterrr!**


	5. five

**"Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart."**

 **by Haruki Murakami.**

* * *

It was a few days later and Sesshomaru still lingered in the village. I think it surprised everyone when he stayed after Rin's birthday but no one really said anything about it. Rin, of course, was overjoyed that Sesshomaru stayed. He did disappear every once in a while but return with large kills to feed the village—although he coldly stated it was so Rin wouldn't starve. Sesshomaru also seem to take a weird liking to the twins—he seemed interested in the fact that they were spitting images of each other and liked to observe them.

Sango did tell me that having twins was very rare for women and most did not make it through the child-birth. Giving birth once was already taxing on a young woman's body but a second? And especially in a time where medicine wasn't the best like back in my era? I could understand. I hope I didn't have twins, just thinking about it made me shiver.

The little dragon had been given a name—after Kagome, Sango, and I pondered what to name the little guy. It had be a name with a very strong meaning—I joked about naming him Chubby and he bared his teeth at me with displeasure, so, it was safe to say that he understood everything we said.

After some deliberation, I offered him the name _Thorin_ and explained the meaning behind the name and the story. Thorin Oakenshield was a fictional character from the story _The Hobbit_ written by J.R.R Tolkien who happened to be a dwarf king seeking to reclaim his homeland that had been taken from a dragon named Smaug. Kagome had brightened up claiming she read the story when she was in elementary school.

Smaug seemed too aggressive for the little dragon, anyway.

So, with the little dragon's approval, he was officially named Thorin.

The name seemed to fit him, too.

It was early in the morning and I was bathing in the lake a safe distance from the village. No one took baths so early in the morning. Most baths were taken before it got too dark. Thorin was swimming in circles around me blowing bubbles in the water.

He didn't particularly like the villagers and often made a scowl whenever the human children tried to touch him or play with him. He tolerated the twins, Shippo, and Rin which was a relief because those four always followed Thorin much to his displeasure.

I was enjoying the relaxing water when Thorin emerged from under water and narrowed his gaze towards the foliage towards our right. I followed his gaze and wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there with a large dead boar at his side. I was low enough in the water where he wouldn't see any of my lady parts but it still annoyed me that he was here…staring yet again.

"You know, this little thing that you do is starting to get irritating." I told him as I wringed the water out of my hair and Thorin remained in his spot and glaring at Sesshomaru.

And his response was _always_ the same, "Hmm."

"Is that all you can say?" I almost snap at him.

He narrowed his gaze almost dangerously, "I have nothing to say to you, _fox."_

"Then leave me alone." I replied hotly.

"You have something that belongs to me." He pointed out blankly.

"That doesn't want to be with you." I reminded him patiently.

His expression looked irked and he muttered something under his breath before he vanished. I roll my eyes, "He's a strange one, Thorin." I informed my little dragon who returned to swimming in circles as I moved towards the shore where my clothes and towel were at.

Thorin made a small growling noise.

"I wonder how long it will be until you can talk." I mused before instructing the little dragon to close his eyes before I got out. He obediently did so and I got out quite swiftly and wrapped a towel around my body before wrapping another one in my hair. I dried off and changed into some fresh clothing which felt very nice against my drying, cool skin.

A few minutes later, I was at my favorite tree over-looking the village with Thorin curled against my stomach. We were both beginning to get hungry after not having any breakfast. I stroked his warm and soft body and he purred occasionally in his sleep. Mokomoko was wrapped lazily around the two of us shielding us from the chilly winds.

"There you are," Inuyasha appeared at the bottom of my tree, "Are you depressed again because you skipped breakfast and you like eating." He was frowning up at me with concern.

I snort, "I was in a rush to go the lake and bathe in peace."

"Oh, why didn't you come back to the village?" He questioned as he swiftly made his way up the tree.

Thorin stirred and momentarily peeked at Inuyasha before returning to his peaceful slumber. "Sesshomaru is a creep." I muttered sourly.

"Sesshomaru, eh?" Inuyasha laughed lightly, "Why is he a creep?"

"All he does is randomly pop up, stare, and say _hmm._ " I informed with an eye roll, "Your brother is a fucking weirdo."

"Well, I assume he's trying to understand why his mokomoko is so protective of you or he already knows why and won't leave for whatever reason—look, I don't know him very well so I don't know what to say. To be honest, I thought he would've tried to kill you for his mokomoko." My close friend stated bluntly.

I gape at him with my mouth open.

Thorin, upon hearing the words tried to kill me, snarled.

"He was just kidding, Thorin." I patted his little head but the dragon glared openly at Inuyasha.

"What? Even you know it, kid." Inuyasha didn't look scared by the little dragon's temper, "I can't really tell you why Sesshomaru is acting weird…I could ask Kagome since she's better at reading at people but eh." He gives a shrug.

"If I could, I'd give mokomoko back." I grumbled moodily as the cursed fur-train tightened around me in the slightest way, as if it could hear me.

"Mokomoko doesn't want to go back to him." Inuyasha reminded.

I groan, "I know and I don't really understand why!"

"I guess, we'll find out eventually, Clem." Inuyasha pats the top of my head.

I give him a small smile, "Thanks, Yasha."

He scowls at me, "Don't call me that."

I grin, "Why not? I think it's a cute nickname."

His scowl deepens, "It sounds like a girl name."

"Nah-uh" I say trying to contain my grin from getting bigger, "Yasha."

He growls and points a clawed finger at me, "Don't make me kick your ass again, Clem, because I will."

I roll my eyes and chuckle, "Alright, alright, I won't call you Yasha."

He huffs, "You're so annoying."

"I feel the brotherly love, I really do." I laughed.

One second, it was peaceful and the next Inuyasha and I are jumping off my tree as my favorite tree is slashed in half. Thorin is tucked protectively in my arms as I watch with anger as my lovely tree crumbles onto the ground.

An evil cackle brings my attention to an elderly wearing all sorts of furs—dog demon fur, cat demon fur, monkey demon fur, and _fox_ demon fur. Inuyasha is unsheathing his sword—Tessaiga, "You have some nerve, old lady!" He snarled.

I landed gracefully on the ground and let go of a squirmy Thorin. He snarled angrily at the woman as he perched on my shoulder. "She's a hunter of some sort." I mumbled quietly as I eyed the furs wrapped around her with caution.

She's staring at me with greed, "What a pretty fox!" She grins revealing her yellow teeth, "So, so pretty! Look at that tail, oh my, it will be perfect for my collection!"

"You'll have to get through me!" Inuyasha charges at her.

The elderly woman cackles and throws two small black balls towards Inuyasha and the black balls immediately pin him to the ground and hold him there. "What the hell?" Inuyasha snarls struggling to get free, "What is this?!"

"Now, back to my newest prey." The woman turns her attention on me.

"Run, Clem!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I can't leave you!" I snap preparing for fight this woman although I wasn't sure how I would do since my teacher was currently pinned down by some black tar.

"Do you want to die!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, no, no put up a fight—I _love_ it when they fight." The woman snickered.

She threw throwing knives at me which were laced with poison—I could smell it and it made my nose burn. I swiftly dodged them as Thorin vanished from sight. I looked around wildly for him and then suddenly I heard the woman cry out in fury. "You bloody animal!"

I turned around to see Thorin breathing fire at the woman and setting her furs on fire. I chuckled as I went go help Inuyasha. "You're getting an earful once we finish this lady off!" Inuyasha growled as I used my clawed fingers to rip off the tar-like substance off of his wrist and ankles. It took a few swipes for the first two and then the next thing I knew I was being hit with a few throwing knives.

I gasped as the smell of poison entered my body and the effect was almost instant. "Clem!" Inuyasha's eyes had widened in horror as I fell on my butt. Thorin gave out a decently loud roar and charged at the woman breathing a fire that was bigger then the last and this time, it was blue.

The woman dodged the incoming fire and threw another one of her tar bombs at Thorin. The little dragon attempted to dodge the incoming bomb but it exploded before he could escape and pinned him against a nearby tree.

My vision began to get hazy as I attempted to stand. My body was beginning to tingle with pain and my heart rate was slowing down. The woman cackled as she tackled me onto the ground and I couldn't give much resistance but I managed to kick Inuyasha his sword since his feet were free from the tar. Mokomoko threw strong electrical currents at the woman but she wasn't even deterred at all. What was _she?_ She ripped mokomoko away from me.

"Oh, what is this? This looks… _familiar."_

Inuyasha was quick to get his sword but he was a bit stuck on how to free his wrists with his feet but the words the woman spoke caused the both of us to freeze.

"You!" I spat angrily, "You're the one whole this mokomoko from Sesshomaru!" This woman was the reason why I was transported here!

She grins very widely, "I had lost this…I don't even know how but it was lost but it seems fate is _too_ kind to me." She throws the fur-train away without much care and turns to me with a wicked smirk, "Now let us see if you will transform!" The woman pinched my cheeks roughly.

Her long nails dug into my skin—even her nails had poison!

I cried out, "Get off of me!" I snarled baring my canines.

"Transform so I can skin you!" She ordered with a deranged laugh.

I attempted to buck her off but she pinned me down and due to the poison in my system…"Clem, don't you give up, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

She leaned closer to peer at my face, "What beautiful blue markings you have," She admired darkly tracing her finger over the marks on my cheek bones, "My, my, look at this strange symbol on your forehead glowing…I wonder what would happen if I were to—"

A scream escaped my mouth and burned my throat as she dug her fingernail into whatever marking she spoke about. The pain was almost burning me alive and then a second later a bright blue light clouded my vision.

"Clementine!" Inuyasha shouted struggling to get free from his bounds.

A roar came from Thorin.

My body was _burning_ and I could hear the distinct sound of bones _breaking._ Was that me!? A cry of pain came from my mouth as my body convulsed and began to shift into another form. I heard the woman's cackling as she clapped her hands chanting something in a language I didn't understand.

When I could see I was as tall as the trees surrounding us.

Did I…transform?

Before I could even think about ripping this woman to shreds, I fell to the ground as pain surged through me. I whimpered as I collapsed and trembled. My whole body _was on fire._ Wasn't I supposed to be immune to most poisons? Or was it because she poisoned my mark that this was happening?

"How marvelous!" The woman shrieked and I felt disgusted because she was stroking my fur—which was an almost fire-y orange. "Oh, oh, bless my heart I think I found the perfect fur!" She claps her hands happily, "So soft…so _perfect."_

I couldn't move…

Was this it? I thought frantically as I begged my body to use whatever strength I had to rip this woman to shreds.

She was suddenly thrown off. She screamed as she roughly hit the trunk of a tree a few feet away. "Inuyasha! Clementine!" It was Kagome!

"Kagome, help Clem!" Inuyasha shouted as I struggled to stand up and my vision wavered. What kind of _powerful_ demon was I if I can't even beat simple poison? Everyone always commented on how powerful I looked and how powerful my aura is but in relative… I was weak. "She's been poisoned!"

"Subdue her," A familiar voice commanded and Sesshomaru dropped down from the sky and landed in front of me, "Kagome."

Kagome fired an arrow and a purple-pink light bathed the arrow as it pierced the woman in the shoulder and pinned her to the tree she hit. The woman screamed and thrashed but could not break free. This was Kagome's sacred arrow…

Sesshomaru grabbed my muzzle—more gently then I would've thought and focused his gaze at the mark on my forehead, "She poisoned your mark…" He murmured not looking pleased—his bright golden eyes were burning in quiet fury, "You foolish fox," He growled holding my muzzle just a little tighter, "You should have runaway." He looks angry at me but he looks ready to kill that woman into tiny pieces.

"She stole your mokomoko…" I whimpered as I squirmed in pain, "She was the one who stole it originally."

"I know." Sesshomaru coldly said.

"What do we do, Sesshomaru?" Kagome fretted looking pale at the sight of my mark. What was wrong with it?

Sesshomaru was quiet before he held out his arm and pushed back the sleeve of his kimono. Kagome and I watched confused as he pressed his forearm against my mouth. I growled and tried to move my head away but his grip tightened almost painfully. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?!" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"Kagome! A little help here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, right." Kagome mumbled.

"Bite down and drink my blood." Sesshomaru commanded pressing his forearm firmly against my mouth.

I let out a low growl and refused.

Sesshomaru didn't look happy, "Do you want to die?" He uttered quietly with sharp eyes, "Do it or you _will die._ "

I whimpered feeling upset that I had been put in this stupid situation. He pressed his forearm against my mouth and I unhappily opened my large mouth and bite down—not too hard but enough to break his flesh and for his blood to burst into my mouth.

It honestly reminded me of when I used to eat Gushers.

I was ready to gag because this was blood I was drinking but I was shocked when the hot liquid coated my tongue and slid down my throat—it tasted… _sweet?_ I looked at Sesshomaru with confusion and was surprised when I saw him watching and gauging my reaction intently. The poison in my system was being washed out by his blood instantly. My body shivered and convulsed as his blood fought and over-powered the poison this woman gave me.

My mark began to throb hotly.

My body was beginning to heat up.

I was about to let go but Sesshomaru commanded, "Not _yet."_ He hissed through gritted teeth. Was he in pain? His expression was indifferent but his hands were clenched and his eyes were intently on my face.

His blood had won over the poison but I almost felt… _more powerful_ then before. What was going on? Why would Sesshomaru just willingly give me his blood? I shyly look away towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was watching with slight disgust while Kagome was trying to free Thorin not too far away.

A few seconds later and Sesshomaru released his grip on my jaw and I let go of his forearm. Within a few seconds, his wounds were already healing. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking of something deeply but snapped out of it as I got up on my four paws. I shook my fur and Inuyasha looked relieved that I was okay.

He hit me with the butt of his sword, "You moron!" He snapped as I whimpered.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru glared at him coldly, "Scold her later."

Inuyasha looked ready to snap back at Sesshomaru but saw the deadly gleam in his eyes and reframed from commenting. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to where his mokomoko laid, picked it up, and dropped it in front of me. I stare at him confused.

He had the chance to take his precious fur-train but…gave it back to me? Thorin hovered above me looking rather upset with everything that happened.

"Take her back to the village." Sesshomaru ordered turning to the woman shrieking and pulling at the sacred arrow pinning her against the tree. "Clementine…" The way my name rolled off his tongue caused an odd reaction in my body…my heart hammered, my cheeks grew warm, and my fur stood up. "Focus on being human again…and you should be able to transform back." He instructed in a quieter voice.

I stare at him intently unsure what the hell was going on with him.

He threw an impatient look my way.

I huffed and I began to think about being human again. I thought of my short cut that I liked, my legs that I needed to shave or wax in this era, and my arms. I thought of how it felt when I walked and when I ran.

My body began to tingle continuous as my bones began to bend and snap. I whimpered and hunched over. "The first time is always painful," Inuyasha reassured as Kagome stroked my receding fur, "So my mother told me."

It wasn't long until I was back in my human form… _naked._

I shrieked loudly as I attempted to hide myself in my tails. Inuyasha quickly looked away with red cheeks while Kagome chuckled. "H-Here." Inuyasha threw the top of his robe over my head, "Make sure to wash it before you give it back." He muttered turning his back to me.

Thorin perched himself on Inuyasha's shoulder and also turned his back to me as well.

Well, at least the little dragon knew better then to look.

His red robe fitted me like a dress and it was very warm. "Wow, this is so soft." I whispered to Kagome.

She giggled, "He rarely lets anyone wear it," She leans in and whispers in my ear, "I think he really cares about you, Clem."

"Shut up, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped sounding a bit embarrassed, "Hurry up and lets get going."

Kagome and I giggled. Thorin flew into me and I cuddled with the little dragon. He rubbed his face into my cheek and purred. The three of us began to head back to the village. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sesshomaru already staring at me.

I blushed and looked away and walked with a bit more pep in my step.

* * *

 ** _I am SO SORRY_ _for not updating this story in a while. I am trying to make constant updates at least once a day on both fanfic and wattpad. I need to get back to be the determined author I once was, lol. Anyway, not much to say...I might update again because I am eager to write out the next chapter, hehe. I am sorry for any errors you might have seen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _until next time,_**

 ** _vanessa!_**


	6. six

**"Loneliness is a sign you are in desperate need of yourself."**

 **by Rupi Kaur.**

* * *

The events that happened today kept replaying in my head. It bothered me a lot that I was so easily taken down by something stupid old lady…Inuyasha reassured that she wasn't _just_ any old, hunter lady. If this woman was able to trick even Sesshomaru and take his precious mokomoko and seal her own presence from him…she might've been a demon too…an old and powerful one.

It didn't make me feel any better…well, maybe a bit but I was still upset that I almost died and Sesshomaru, _of all people,_ had to be the one to save me and in such a weird way. I was cranky and after Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Miroku were informed of what happened…well, I was just in bad mood period.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru let her drink his blood." Sango wondered out loud later that morning.

Sesshomaru never returned and for some reason it set me on edge.

I gritted my teeth and sulked even more. We were having lunch and I was feeding Thorin—who seemed to take a liking to vegetables'. Inuyasha did comment how it was odd for a dragon, especially a baby, to eat greens let alone _like_ them.

Inuyasha was looking intently at me, "He even had the chance to take mokomoko back and didn't." He told them and I glared at him.

Kagome nodded as the others looked shocked by this, "He just dropped it in front of Clem and told us to go back to the village." She murmured looking thoughtful but it seemed like Inuyasha had _some_ idea of what was going on. By the look on his face…he must've have known something.

"What do you know?" I questioned—my first time speaking since the incident.

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?" He acted the fool but all eyes were now on him.

"You know something," I commented dryly, "I saw that look in your eye—you know something."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily, "I have a hunch but I can't tell you." Kagome glares at her husbands and he gives her a glare back, "I would like to tell Clementine, okay? But if it is what I think it is…Sesshomaru would most likely kill me if I told you before—"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's indifferent voice caused the group to look over to where the pureblood demon was making his way towards us.

Rin squealed and jumped from my side to his, "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving Clementine!" The girl gave a large, toothy grin.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, refused to look at me, and stared steadily at Inuyasha, "We need to talk."

Everyone remained quiet.

I was frowning and I felt _very_ annoyed with this situation.

Inuyasha muttered, "You bet we need to talk." The half-demon rose up and walked towards his half-brother.

"Now, you wait _just a minute!"_ I stood up angrily with Thorin grumbling in complaint since he was just starting to fall asleep, "I have a right to know what the fuck happened earlier!"

Sesshomaru turned his back and kept walking. Inuyasha looked the tiniest bit frightened as he looked at me with some remorse, "I'm sorry, Clem."

Mokomoko tightened around my chest and I snarled, "Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord halted.

"Please, tell me what is going on." I asked in a very calm voice.

It was silent before he answered icily, "No."

I clenched my jaw feeling very irked at the situation I was in. I stormed inside my hut fuming and thinking of ways to kick both their asses. It was futile though because either one of them could overpower me no problem. I waited until the group dispersed and returned to their duties before I secured Thorin to my chest and sped out the village.

I had no real destination in mind but I just wanted to get away from the village. It seemed running away is all I did in this world. What was my purpose here, anyway? If I was sent here and stuck here…I must've been sent here for reason…right?

I felt lonely again.

Like the world around me was collapsing around me and all I could do was watch. I wanted to see my family again…I wanted to go back to school with my friends, talk about life, drink and eat stuff that wasn't good for our bodies. I wanted to get yelled at by my mother because I forgot to feed Oreo again. I wanted to get into petty arguments with my stupid old brother.

I wanted to be hugged my father.

I sniffled as Thorin flew up into the tree I was curled against. Tears slipped down my cheeks and into my lap. I thought I had made progress in this world but it seems like I'm right where I started—alone, confused, angry, and sad.

I wiped at my eyes and whispered, "What am I doing?" I asked myself.

The dark grief surrounding me hugged me tighter then mokomoko ever could—leaving me breathless. The more I thought about my life back home…and how I was so helpless and useless here…it made me think dark thoughts—thoughts that I've never thought before.

It scared me but at the same time, it made sense.

What purpose did I serve here?

Nothing.

So, what was holding me back from doing something terrible?

Nothing.

I wiped at my tears and shook my head, "Don't think like that, Clem." I told myself feeling pathetic for even thinking about committing suicide.

It was just all very depressing—this day was generally depressing.

Fruit dropped suddenly into my lap from above. I looked up startled and found Thorin munching on some random fruit with a gleeful look. He looked so proud of himself. I sniffled and wiped away the snot with the cloth I had inside one of my pockets. "It could be worse…" I mumbled to myself trying to make myself feel better.

It _could have been worse_ but all I wanted was to go home and curl into my bed and forget all this never happened. I wanted it to be a dream but I knew very well it wasn't. I put the fruit in my lap on the ground beside me and Thorin floated down to my side and began stuffing his gob.

"If I were to die…who would put up with your salty attitude?" I asked him.

He looked at me, narrowed his eyes, and growled. He didn't seem to think it was funny. I sighed, "Sorry." I would keep those thoughts to myself. Eventually, Thorin and I move on from that spot and explore the land surrounding the village and even daring to go further out. We stayed within Kikyo's boundary line but came close to the edge of her boundary.

Thorin and I found a very pretty meadow and decided it was a nice spot to rest since we had been wandering around for a few hours. I was lying down in the middle of the flower field and was fairly well hidden by the long, swishing grass and tall flowers. It smelled really relaxing and I found that most of my problems faded away.

I closed my eyes as Thorin rested on my chest—he seemed to find a great pillow by using my breasts.

I rested my head on my hands and let my lungs better breathe the air around us. It didn't take long for the both of us to fall asleep.

I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had fallen asleep but I woke up to the sound of Thorin grumbling. I was groggily aware that we weren't alone in this meadow. I groaned, "What do you want?" I knew exactly who it was and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him and his weird staring.

"Are you stupid?" Sesshomaru questioned sounding angry.

He had no right to be angry, "Fuck off." I grumbled sitting up and turning my back to him with a huff, "I was perfectly fine before you came." I snapped. Thorin was in the air and I could see that the little dragon was glancing between Sesshomaru and me.

I felt the air between us spark with tension.

In a heart-beat I was in the air avoiding his claws. I landed a few feet away from him and growled, "What the fuck are you doing?!" I demanded seeing the dead flowers falling to the ground. Mokomoko didn't even seem to tighten at all.

He didn't respond and lunged at me with great speed. He swung his claws at me and I barely managed to dodge. He wasn't taking it easy and kept swiping and jabbing. I tried my best to dodge his attacks but eventually I was taking some hard jabs to my sides and ribs—I knew he was holding back and that made me angry. Mokomoko wasn't even defending me!

"Why are you holding back?!" I snapped going on the offensive.

My feeble attempts were laughable and if Sesshomaru had a sense of humor, he would have been laughing at me. If Inuyasha were here, he'd definitely be on the ground dying of laughter. Sesshomaru swiftly dodged my attacks before breaking my chain of hits. I stumbled back and glared at him furiously.

"You're weak." He stated calmly.

I glared haughtily at him, "I know I'm weak. You don't have to remind me!" I snapped thinking about how earlier I was contemplating about killing myself, I flinched at the thought. He narrowed his gaze at me.

We stared at each other before I told him, "Just leave me alone." I turned my back to him and stared at the fading light in the sky—it was about to be night. Had I been asleep that long? I heard him move but I didn't bother to move. His claws were digging into my skin but with little to no force. I was pinned to the ground on my back. I huffed, "Why can't you go away?"

"Inuyasha won't always be there to protect you and neither will mokomoko," Sesshomaru sounded bitter about it, "Running off on your own is bound to get yourself killed."

I stare at him intently and questioned, "What if that's what I wanted?" My voice wasn't above a whisper but he heard me clear as day.

His expression hardened and his claws dug painfully into my wrists—the smell of blood filled the air. There was quiet fury in his eyes as he stared at me and a part of me wondered why he even cared. "Don't…say that." He growled quietly.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I croaked, "I just want to go back home…" I whispered blinking and letting the tears fall down my face, "Where I know I am loved and I can be with my family. I don't belong here, I never will." My heart stammered and the pain that I felt…seemed worse since Sesshomaru was staring at me blankly.

I looked up towards the sky where the moon floated peacefully, "I'm weak and the weak don't survive here."

Sesshomaru was off of me and had his back to me.

I sat up and looked at my wrists. They were already healing. I sighed and got up. Thorin perched himself on my shoulder looking upset. No more words were said between us and it hurt my heart for some reason. I wasn't expecting him to say anything because this was Sesshomaru for crying out loud—all he cared about was power and Rin.

I rubbed at my eyes and sniffled. Maybe I should leave the village…find a purpose for myself. Away from Inuyasha and company…somewhere where I'm not a burden. I stared up again at the moon and silently asked, _"Please guide me…"_ Tears glistened in my eyes, _"Momma…Papa…big brother…I miss you all so very much."_ I closed my eyes and buried my face into my hands, _"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough…"_

I didn't want to go back to the village. I didn't want to be questioned by anyone and I certainly didn't want to be rude or snap at anyone—because I knew very well that I would.

Maybe I could stay here…it was such a lovely place here. So peaceful and quiet and it was quite a distance from the village. Maybe I should just stay here until I die. Out here, not many would bother me and it was a safe distance between here and Kikyo's boundary line.

I was just having a bad day…I shouldn't act so recklessly.

When I looked over my shoulder, Sesshomaru was gone. It did sting my heart even when I knew it shouldn't. I spent some time calming myself down before starting a campfire. I would camp out here for the night…I just wasn't in the right mindset to go back to the village and deal with their concerns.

Thorin vanished and I assumed he was out forging for fruits to eat.

We had a few left but I was sure he would gobble them up in an instant. It was a bit chilly but the fire and mokomoko kept me warm. I had my knees brought up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees—it was a position I used to do a lot when I was younger.

Thorin returned not too long after.

He was carrying a small sack of fruits and plopped it on the ground beside me. I smiled and praised him but he still seemed upset with me which was okay because I deserved it. I had been selfish and threatened his stability in this world—he had already lost his mother so, he didn't want to lose another one.

With our bellies full of delicious fruit, the both of us were lured into a sleep. My tails and mokomoko acted as our bed, pillow, and blankets.

In the morning, I woke up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting at my camp fire. I was kinda shocked I hadn't woken up to their presence. I was also surprised by the fact that there was meat cooking. The scent had me nearly drooling. Thorin seemed to be ripping into a chuck of meat happily.

I sat up quietly and opted to say silent knowing one of them would start talking.

"I thought we were passed this, Clementine." Inuyasha had his arms across his chest and he starts to frown.

"I guess we weren't." I said bitterly.

"Sesshomaru told me what happened last night," Inuyasha continued but I didn't bother glaring at the demon lord, "We talked about some options and decided it would be best if Sesshomaru took over your training."

I was _definitely_ not expecting that.

I stared at Inuyasha shocked, "E-Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"Sesshomaru also thought it would be best if the both you stayed out here until your training was over. He doesn't want distractions." Inuyasha didn't look very thrilled by this but he was left with no other choice. He knew yesterday had affected me badly and sent my progress sprawling into a black hole.

I wanted to look at Sesshomaru but after last night…I didn't have the balls to do so.

"I don't like it…but I agree with his ideas. To train you…is only something he can do." Inuyasha said somewhat cryptically.

"Wait, what do you mean _by that?_ " I questioned with a frown.

Inuyasha shrugged, "He's a pureblood demon and I'm not. I figured to train you properly, you'd have to be trained by a pureblood demon."

I stayed silent.

"Despite what he says," Inuyasha shot a glare at Sesshomaru, "You aren't weak. You were just poorly trained by me, is it." The half dog demon gives a small smile.

I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't exactly thrilled but what else was there for me to do?

"Is that okay, Clementine?" Inuyasha asks quietly—he didn't like my silence.

I gave a curt nod, "Yeah."

Inuyasha gets up, "I bought your bed-roll and Kagome packed most of your clothes. She said she'd send me every once in a while with care-packages." He gestures to my bed-roll and a large backpack stuffed with clothing.

I gave a soft nod, "Tell her I said thank you." I mumbled.

Inuyasha came over and squatted down to my level, "Please, cheer up, Clem…I hate seeing you like this." He sighs patting me on the head. I was acutely aware of Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha and I wasn't sure why, "I can't imagine how hard this must be but please…for the rest of us, please don't give up."

I stare at him feeling ashamed and I want to say something but my mouth and throat are suddenly dry.

"We can't replace your real family but we can come close." He mumbles before giving a small grin. He doesn't wait for my reply before he gets up and bids his goodbye, "Train hard, Clem, because I know you have the strength to prevail." He smiles before he departs.

I stare after him a bit sadly.

Tension quickly fills the air between Sesshomaru and I. I can't quite figure out Sesshomaru's game. I get up and walk around him and grab the backpack that Kagome sent. I don't bother to dig in it before I am walking away. Thorin sees that I am leaving and quickly flies after me.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru questions indifferently.

I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. I don't turn towards him as I answer politely, "To bathe." As I was leaving I could've sworn I heard him sigh.


	7. seven

**"I'm sorry you were not truly loved and that it made you cruel."**

 **by Warsan Shire.**

* * *

Sesshomaru was intense…to say the least.

Training with him was anything but fun. Typically, I'd be covered in bruises by the time we were finished and sometimes deep gashes as well. Although the bruises and cuts would heal a few short hours later, it didn't mean they didn't hurt like hell. It had been a few short weeks and I was improving very well but Sesshomaru never voiced this and it left me a bit hurt.

It was rare when Sesshomaru let me visit the village for a few short hours but when he did, I was very happy to see my friends. Sometimes, I didn't want to leave and when I would take too long Sesshomaru would come to retrieve me. Disobeying him was something I seriously did not want to do. I knew better then to really piss him off.

Today marked my two month mark training with Sesshomaru.

When I woke up, Sesshomaru was gone.

It was strange because Sesshomaru would always be lounging by the fire with a fresh kill cooking—I had offered to hunt early in the mornings but he simply glared at him. Despite the time we spent near each other…Sesshomaru never really spoke to me other then correct me during training…it almost seemed as if he were angry with me.

Was it my comment from before we started my training…?

No, it had been so long ago.

Thorin was getting bigger—not by much but he was getting there. He was about the size of a medium sized dog. He still didn't talk but it was easy to read his expressions and read his body language as well.

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. as I did so, I allowed my senses to expand…and I tried to pinpoint Sesshomaru's familiar presence but I didn't find him anywhere near by. "I wonder where the fur-brain went off to." I mumbled to Thorin who was munching on some of the cooking meat in the roasting pit—he had been here…it was obvious by the large boar he had killed and set to cook.

Sesshomaru was sure confusing…he acted like he was mad with me but always made sure there was food cooking. "He's such a weirdo." I sighed with a small shake of my head.

Thorin looked up from his devouring feast and grunted in greeting.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru?" I asked the dragon.

He shook his head before returning his focus onto his food.

There was a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach…seeing Sesshomaru in the morning had become such a routine and not seeing him was…eerie. I shook my head and muttered, "When the fuck did I become so dependant on him?" I ripped a few hot chucks of meat from the roasting pit and stuck them greedily into my mouth. I looked around as I chewed thoughtfully. I wasn't sure what I was meant to do until Sesshomaru returned.

"One thing I do miss is seasoning for this meat," I sighed softly, "Next time we visit the village, I'm asking for spices." Even though the fox in me _loved_ cooked meat and so did the human part…it did lack flavor.

"I'd kill for a nice, juicy rib-eye steak drenched in butter, oh and garlic, and some thyme…" I gave out a throaty groan as my mouth watered, "My dad used to make some amazing rib-eye steaks, Thorin…" Even though I just ate some chucks of meat, my stomach was rumbling with the urge of some juicy, well-seasoned rib-eye.

Thorin burped in response.

"I guess I could use a bath." I mumbled thoughtfully since it had been nearly an entire day since I last took a bath—Sesshomaru was a real stickler for being clean. To kill some time, I grabbed the things I needed to bathe and went on my way—the meat would probably be fully cooked by the time I came back.

Thorin lingered behind—knowing if I needed him, I'd be more then able to handle myself.

As the water greeted me coolly, I sighed wistfully. I dipped below the water for a few seconds before emerging and breathing some fresh air. I rubbed my skin and was content to see the bruises and gashes healed, leaving nothing but pristine flesh.

The water moved with me as I hummed and moved about freely. One of my favorite things was to bathe in the lakes here…the water felt so light and airy. It was unlike the lakes back home…tainted with the trash others threw in.

"Well, what a beauty." An unfamiliar voice drawled.

My body tingled with goose-bumps at the sound of the male voice. It was rare to see humans this far from the village. I turned around to see a man in dark robes gazing at me with a smirk that left me uneasy. He was unfamiliar to me…he didn't have the scent of the village on him. He didn't seem…human.

My eyes narrowed as I took in the strange markings adorning his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely. How did this man get past Kikyo's boundary line?

The man purred, like, actually purred, "No, I'm just admiring the view."

I took in his cat-like ears and concluded that he must have been a cat demon—a perverted one by the way he was staring at me. "Great," I drawled not amused, "Well, you can turn back and run along." I shooed unsure what to even do since I was naked.

Why did I always find myself in these situations?

And where the fuck was Sesshomaru when you needed him?

"What's pretty thing like you doing out here _all alone?_ " The man questioned walking towards where my things were.

I snarled in response, "Keep away from my things unless you want to die."

The man kept walking, "You're not in a position to threaten me, are you?" He mused eying my objects with interest until they rested onto mokomoko hanging off a tree branch. He seemed to recognize the fur-train but before he could say anything—Sesshomaru was standing behind him and lunging his claws through the cat demon's chest.

I looked away from the gruesome sight resisting the urge to gag.

There was a loud thud that resonated over the water and through the clearing. Thorin was buzzing around me checking to see if I was alright. "You can come out of the water." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold drawl.

"I rather not." I remarked refusing to gaze at him or the dead body lying at his feet.

"We have training to do." Sesshomaru replied impatiently.

"At least move the body." I pleaded looking up at the sky.

Killing demons was easy but watching Sesshomaru kill a human who looked like a demon was another thing altogether. Sesshomaru didn't respond and for a few minutes I thought he had ignored me but then I heard his voice again, "Hurry up and change before I lose my patience." His voice was not to be messed with.

"Well, I can't get out if you're watching me, can I?" I remarked sourly.

"Woman," Sesshomaru snarled, "You're testing my patience."

I turn to glare at him, "Well, I have dignity and I definitely am not walking out naked for you to see!" I pointed a clawed finger at him, "Now turn around!" Then I hastily added, "Please!" Since he got this dark look on his face.

"I assure you that I've seen naked women before—"

"I don't care if you've seen a naked woman before, Sesshomaru!" I snapped angrily with a mad blush on my face, "I have class unlike those women and refuse to see a man see me naked!"

Sesshomaru looked ready to drag me out of the water himself.

I gave him a pleading look, "Can you please, just, turn around?" I begged meekly.

Sesshomaru glared at me with irritation but I swear, just for a moment, I thought he looked amused. It must have been a trick of the light or something because Sesshomaru amused? I'm sure it was impossible.

After a few seconds, he turns around.

I linger in the water watching him just to make sure.

"Clementine," Sesshomaru growled, "Hurry up." I don't need him to tell me twice. I swim to shore and hastily get out of the water with Thorin giving me my towel. I wrap the cloth around me securely as I stare at the fresh puddle of blood on the ground.

"Did you have to kill him?" I mumbled cringing. I dried my body and quickly got changed before Sesshomaru lost his patience and turned around.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered shortly.

I grumbled under my breath but began to brush out my damp hair just as Sesshomaru turned around. He stared and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "What?" I muttered.

"Are you a virgin?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my eye-sockets and my mouth dropped in shock—a shriek leaving my mouth. He looked unaffected by my outburst and waited for my answer. I stumbled and stuttered in shock at his sudden question. "Sesshomaru, you cannot just ask a woman that!" I hissed with a warm face.

Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly, "Yes, I can and I did."

"Well, it's rude to ask!" I snapped wrapping mokomoko around me. The fur-train wrapped around me warmly almost as if comforting me.

"Why?" Sesshomaru questioned genuinely looking confused—I would be honest, it was a cute sight.

"Because it is!" I snapped and glared at him, "Do you think I'm some kind of whore or something? Is that why you asked?"

Sesshomaru frowned at me with annoyance, "I simply wished to know if you had slept with another man."

"Why does it matter to you?" I demanded hotly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"No!" I snapped feeling offended and confused as to why he had suddenly asked such a personal question, "I will not answer your stupid question because it is none of your business!" I stormed off pissed as hell. How dare he ask me such a question?! Honestly, the damn nerve of that stupid man!

Getting back to our little campsite, I ripped out chucks of meat off the boar and stuffed them into my mouth. Stupid dog! Ooo, the nerve! The sheer nerve! Did I ever do or say anything that would give him the idea that I was…some slut or something?

Sesshomaru appeared not too long after I arrived and saw me angrily eating and ignoring him. He sat down quietly and picked out pieces of meat to eat. We lapsed into silence and Thorin was glancing between us—obviously not liking the tension surrounding us.

"I save you from that perverted cat and this is how you repay me?" Sesshomaru asks sounding angry.

"I am not sleeping with you if that's what you want in payment for saving me!" I snarled at him.

Sesshomaru growled at me, "I never said that."

"Well, what else am I supposed to think right after you question my integrity?" I ask coldly. It was times like these where I missed Inuyasha and Kagome so, they could keep this dog in line.

"I simply asked if you were a virgin and judging by your reaction I can assume you are untainted by the touches of a man." Why did he almost sound…relieved? Was that the correct term for it? Why would he be relieved that I was a virgin anyway? Ugh, this man was going to give me whiplash, I swear!

"Why does it even matter to you?" I asked angrily.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"No, don't go all silent and brooding now! I want to know why it matters if I'm a virgin or not!" I demanded getting up and glaring at him with my hands on my hips.

"I do not need to answer to you." Sesshomaru remarked icily,

I scowled at him, "You're such a dick." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru glared at me and pronounced every word slowly and with a threat.

I felt my heart stutter but I mustered my courage and stared at him, "I said," I hissed not backing down even though I knew _very_ well that I should have, "You're _such_ a dick!"

"I do not know the meaning of that word but I am sure it was meant as an insult." Sesshomaru snarled getting riled up.

"You don't know what a dick is?" I snorted losing some of my temper and laughing. It only served to anger the demon lord even more.

"Do not test my temper, woman." Sesshomaru warned in a low-deep growl.

I guess the term dick wasn't used in this era yet. "Do you want me to tell you what it means?" I snickered.

Sesshomaru stood up and towered over me easily, "You're pissing me off." Sesshomaru remarked as a warning. I guess he was picking up on my vocabulary.

"A dick means—"

Sesshomaru had me pinned against the tree that usually provided our camp with shade. His clawed hands wrapped around my wrists as he firmly pushed his body against my own. "Why must you be so stubborn?" Sesshomaru questioned…quietly?

His face was hovering close to mine and the warmth of his body was almost intoxicating. Why was my heart hammering like this? "Are you going to kill me?" I asked dumbly.

His face morphed with annoyance, "Why are you so insistent on dying?" He asked.

I huffed, "Okay, I know I saw that I wanted to die, like, once but I was having a bad day, okay? I don't feel that way anymore." I mumbled shyly avoiding his sharp gaze.

"And why do you not feel that way anymore?" Sesshomaru questioned.

He was so close…I could smell the perfume scents from his kimono. Oddly enough, I wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru right now. I know anyone else in my spot would have been terrified. Why does this scary, indifferent dog demon make me feel…safe?

I met his sharp, golden eyes and for a moment…as cheesy as it sounds…I lost myself.

And without thinking I said, "Because you make me feel not alone."

Sesshomaru growled—a sound rumbling from his chest to his throat. His hand went from my wrist to my hair and pulled me close to his face—oh my god, what was happening? My heart stuttered and my stomach fluttered…why did I feel so warm?

His hand curled around my head and he brought my face to his…wait, what was that purring noise? Why did it sound like music to my ears? Wait…it was coming from Sesshomaru! I stared at him in confusion and shock…"S-Sesshomaru." I murmured. I had no idea that dog demons purred.

He pressed his forehead against mine and inhaled sharply, "You smell so good." He mumbled quietly.

What was going on? Why was Sesshomaru acting like this?

"Clementine! Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the clearing.

A look of annoyance crossed Sesshomaru's face and he looked ready to slaughter Inuyasha for interrupting whatever was going on between us. Sesshomaru inhaled once again and growled, "This is not over." He tells me with a strange, heated look in his eyes before pulling away from me entirely.

He pulled away and it made me feel so cold.

Inuyasha and Kagome appeared right as Sesshomaru sat down looking indifferent as if the last few minutes never happened.

What _had_ happened?

What did Sesshomaru know that he wasn't telling me?

* * *

;) Things are getting spicy.


	8. eight

" **You've touched me, without even touching me."**

 **By Rupi Kaur.**

* * *

"How is training going with Sesshomaru, Clem?" Kagome asked as she brushed through my hair. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gone off…I wasn't sure where but I didn't really care. I was just glad to finally have some girl time with Kagome after so long. I was sitting on the ground while she sat on a tree stump with me in between her legs. Her dainty fingers were gently running the comb through my rapidly growing hair.

I sighed with content, "It is so nice having another face here. I get tired of looking at Sesshomaru all the damn time." Okay, it was sorta a lie because I _did_ like looking at Sesshomaru because he's fucking handsome but sometimes, his face being the only one I saw everyday did get tiring.

Thorin grumbled as he shifted around in my lap.

"Okay, but you don't count." I stroked his back with a chuckle.

"I was worried…well, I've been worried. Sesshomaru can me intense. I was so sure he would push you too hard or even hurt you." Kagome voiced her thoughts, "Inuyasha always told me that he threatened to kill Sesshomaru if he hurt you but you know how he is." Kagome giggled.

I scoffed, "Inuyasha is so full of himself."

Kagome continues to giggle in agreement.

"Sesshomaru is intense," _Oh, you have no idea how intense,_ "He does kick my ass in training and I usually am covered in bruises but Sesshomaru could do a lot more damage if he really wanted to." I spoke with a light shrug—my mind briefly flashing towards the incident that occurred before she and Inuyasha got here.

Kagome hummed in thought, "You're right but I can't help but to worry. You're such a hot-head and Sesshomaru doesn't take nonsense from anybody…you can see where I get my angst from. The two of you alone was a bomb waiting to go off in my mind." Kagome laughed.

I groaned, "You have no idea how much we bump heads. He's so…ugh, indifferent. I do annoy him, that part is obvious to see. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill me from being so damn annoying."

Kagome is giggling and I can't help but to smile to myself. It was definitely a nice break from having to share the evenings with Sesshomaru in near silence. Sesshomaru definitely wasn't a talker or one to even strike up a conversation; he just liked to brood in silence.

"I don't think mokomoko would let that happen or Thorin." Kagome mused.

"He's so confusing…sometimes I think he's mad at me but then he'll have food cooking and I don't know. The man is frustrating and unbearable at times." I complained while Kagome listened on with a giggle.

"Sounds to me that maybe Sesshomaru is soft on you for a reason." Kagome nudged my shoulder and when I looked over my shoulder at her, she winked at me. I blushed furiously because my mind reeled back to the moment Sesshomaru and I had before she and Inuyasha came.

"That's insane," I scoffed but for some reason my heart was racing, "Sesshomaru and I? Don't be ridiculous, Kagome, come on. The man will settle down with some princess from another land and use her to have heirs." I mumbled and cringed. It seemed like a miserable existence, to be honest.

"Do you think you'll find love here, Clem?" Kagome questioned softly as she took a seat beside me. Thorin quickly settled into her lap and Kagome smiled down at the dragon.

Her question was something I never really thought about. "I have yours, don't I?" I frowned trying to avoid the question.

Kagome gave me a dry look, "Of course you do but that's not what I'm asking you."

I shake my head, "I don't think so. I'm so…different from the people here. Other demons would probably just use me…for my powers or just to boast their status. Lords like Sesshomaru would probably just seek me out to have heirs…I don't want to be some bitch bred for her pups." I answered with a sad voice and the thought made my hear quiver in sadness.

Kagome flinched from the harshness of my words, "Do you really think that, Clem?" Kagome whispered.

I looked at her with a frown, "Humans would never accept me, you know that, Kagome. The humans at the village still don't fully accept Inuyasha yet much less a pure demon. Demons…" My throat went dry, "Do demons even feel love?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Inuyasha's dad fell in love with a human…" Kagome reminded softly.

"Yeah, but how often do you hear of a demon falling in love with a human?" I muttered, "I mean, you and Inuyasha are an exception." I added before she could respond and she huffs.

"Still fighting off that depression, I see." Kagome sighed but chuckled, "I know its hard imagining a life here…much less falling in love with a man or maybe a woman." She smirks and I laugh quietly at her. "But if anyone deserves love…true love, it is definitely you, Clem, because you were ripped away from your home and I think having someone to love would help you settle into our world." Kagome voiced with a dreamy voice—as if already planning my wedding.

"I have always wanted children though," I mused softly, "I've always wanted a boy…a girl too but a boy first." I laughed softly.

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha wants a girl."

"Yeah? You two would make beautiful children." I smiled at her warmly.

She blushes, "You think so?"

I nod, "Of course. Inuyasha is a good-looking guy despite him being so damn grumpy," Kagome laughs at this, "And you're so beautiful, I mean, come on." I nudge her shoulder. She just blushes and giggles. "Have you both been trying to conceive?" I whispered to her.

She shakes her head, "No, we've always been careful whenever we're intimate with each other but I think…maybe soon? I don't know…I always see Inuyasha looking at the twins so longingly…I know he wants children and so do I." She shrugs.

"It's only a matter of time now." I mused warmly.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Kagome asks and I knew exactly what question she was going to ask.

"Am I virgin?" I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "Sesshomaru asked the same thing earlier."

Her eyes widened, "He did?!"

I nodded, "I told him to bugger off."

Kagome shook her head, "He's so…"

"Yeah, I know, the nerve right?" I shook my head along with her.

"So, are you going to tell me to bugger off?" Kagome mused.

"You're my best friend, Kagome, of course not." I laughed and she grinned widely, "Yeah, I'm still virgin. I've only ever had one boyfriend and I made him give me my first kiss behind a fast food place." I laughed and so did Kagome, "I was so terribly shy…I've always hated public displays of affection. I mean, we only went out for two weeks but ugh, I couldn't stand kissing him in front of others. I mean, save it for the bedroom right? When other couples do it, it's cute but for me…I rather save that stuff for when we're alone." I shook my head, "Lame, right?"

Kagome shook her head, "That is not lame. I think it's adorable and you are right. I'm kinda the same way. I guess we're just old school girls, huh?" She giggled.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you understand. I guess that's why I never dated after my first boyfriend, mind you; I dated him in middle school. Through high school, I never really cared about boys. They took interest in me but if I wasn't feeling them…I wouldn't bother." I admitted.

"I bet that hurt their feelings." Kagome observed.

"I bet it hurt their egos more." I snorted without a care for the males I rejected.

Kagome smiles, "You're ruthless, Clem!" Kagome declared.

I laughed, "Am I?"

She nods and grins, "It suits you."

"I wonder what's taking these men so long." I took note that there was still a lack of male presence in this campsite. It would be dark soon and I was lucky that I managed to get out of training but I was sure that Sesshomaru would give a grueling session tomorrow.

"I wish you would come back to the village already." Kagome whined.

"Hopefully soon, Kagome." I patted her on the head with a smile.

"Sango and the others really miss you. I know the twins miss you a lot." Kagome added.

"I definitely miss the twins." I laughed.

"Kagome." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were back.

I looked at the two males, trying to find any indication of where they might have been. Inuyasha grinned at me and Sesshomaru promptly left but not without giving me strange look…one that had my stomach quivering.

Inuyasha plopped down on the ground with us and Thorin shifted onto his lap next. I smiled at Thorin and chuckled. "Where did you guys run off too?" Kagome asked with a smile as Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"We went to check the borders and reinforce them." Inuyasha yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "We should get going soon before it gets dark." Inuyasha informs Kagome. The young woman groans in complaint and I snicker.

"Can't Clementine come with us just for _one_ night?" Kagome asks Inuyasha with a pout and her eyelashes fluttering. I try not to laugh out loud because this is the work of woman who wanted something really badly.

Inuyasha gets caught in her gaze and doesn't know how to respond, "I guess we could ask Sesshomaru to let her off her leash—Ow!" Inuyasha yelps as I smack him with one of my tails, "Sorry, bad joke." Inuyasha laughs quietly.

"Can't we just sneak her away?" Kagome questions, "You know he'll say no."

"He'll only catch up to us and drag my ass back." I grumbled, "It's better to ask."

Sesshomaru came back a few minutes later, he had just bathed. I tried not to stare at him and look indifferent but when Kagome asked Sesshomaru, "Can Clementine spend the night at the village just this once?"

I could feel Sesshomaru staring at me.

I looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

For a moment, I thought his expression softened but it must've been a trick of the light because his answer made me mad, "No."

Kagome frowned, she wanted to argue. I could tell and so did Inuyasha because he was trying to diffuse the tension and make a quick getaway with Kagome. "Sorry, Clem, maybe next time." Kagome grumbled looking upset as she gave me a hug goodbye.

I nod trying not to show how upset I was, "Hopefully soon I'll finish training." I gave a tight smile.

Kagome's eyes flickered towards Sesshomaru as if wanting to make a hot remark towards the dog demon but reframed. Inuyasha came over and gave me a pat on the head, "Keep up the good work, Clem." Inuyasha says lightly, "Sesshomaru says you're doing decent which is the best you'll get out of him and knowing you, you're probably doing really good."

I grumbled bitterly, "He kicks my ass everyday."

Inuyasha smirks, "In order to succeed you need to fail…repeatedly."

I gave him a dry glare, "Don't make me use these on you." I hold up my hands and extend my claws.

He holds up his hands as a sign of defeat. I watch Inuyasha and Kagome leave with a heavy heart. I really wanted to spend at least one night back at the village, I mean; it wasn't like I was asking to stay for long. It was quiet…it always was here. Thorin was now curled up in mokomoko and I was refusing to look at Sesshomaru because I was angry and frustrated.

"You're upset with me." Sesshomaru pointed out rather obviously.

I scoffed, "What gave me away?" I remarked sarcastically.

I could feel his glare on me. I huffed, "It was just for the night, Sesshomaru! Honestly, it's not like we're going to train in the night! I just wanted _one_ night back at the village!" I snapped with a glare directed at him.

His golden eyes stared at me without expression.

"I don't care. I gave my answer and that's final." Sesshomaru remarked indifferently.

I jumped up on my feet, "What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when the hell do I let some pompous jerk order me around!?" I laughed bitterly, "I don't need your fucking permission, damn it! I think I deserve one night away from you, damn it! Why do you even care?" I snarled and grabbed mokomoko and wrapped the fur-train around me, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want." I grumbled turning to leave.

I was feeling very confident, honestly, I felt like some badass. I was half-expecting the background to explode and birds flying everywhere.

I didn't even make it across the meadow when Sesshomaru was taking me down—but I was expecting him to go after him so I fought back. Before he could fully get me pinned to the ground I was swiping my claws at him. He dodged my claws and jumped back with angry eyes. I glared with equal fury.

"I am not _yours_ to command." I hissed angrily—my tails twitching with anger.

Thorin observed from a nearby tree. He knew better then to get involve into this fight. Sesshomaru snarled, "As long as you're training with me, you're mine." Sesshomaru remarked coldly, "You do as I tell you."

His words ignited a terrible anger in me.

"Who do you think I am?" I demanded angrily feeling a powerful surge sweep through me, "I do not belong to you. I don't belong to _anybody._ I don't need you to teach me shit! How dare you think that just because you took me under your wing that I belong to you!" I accused furiously throwing out my hand towards him.

I wasn't expecting the burst of ice exploded from my palm and it made a beeline towards Sesshomaru in spikes. I gaped in shock as Sesshomaru swiftly dodged the sudden attack and just barely too.

He landed back elegantly and stared at me.

I pulled back my hand and looked at my palm, "What the hell." I whispered.

I looked away from my hand, threw a glare at Sesshomaru, before saying quietly, "If all demons are like _you_ then I never want to fall in love." I had been right…all these demons wanted to control and overpower everyone, no, not me…hell, no.

I expected Sesshomaru to look confuse or even offended…but not hurt?

Before I could register the emotion completely, I was turning around and running away.

 _Again._

Sesshomaru didn't go after me this time. I was glad and it wasn't long until Thorin and I were arriving at the village. I felt so happy to see all of their familiar faces—I was expecting the humans to brighten up when they saw me but they did…and it made me feel really good. After the excitement died down, I was sitting at the fire surrounded by people that did care about me and had no intentions of controlling or using me.

"How did you convince Sesshomaru to let you stay the night, Clem?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't." I remarked with ice in my voice, "I don't need his permission to do anything. I'm not his to control. I made it clear that I don't belong to anybody."

I almost didn't catch the expression on Inuyasha's face.

"Good for you for standing up to that jerk, Clem!" Kagome praised.

"Yeah, I don't know why he had the idea that just because you were training with him that you were his to order around." Sango nodded fueling the girl power but Inuyasha's expression bothered me.

What did he know that he wasn't telling me?

"So inspirational, Clem! Go women." Miroku grinned widely.

I rolled my eyes at the monk.

"Nice going, Clem." Inuyasha muttered lowly so that the others, who weren't part demon, couldn't hear. His tone was sarcastic and he sounded…upset?

I looked at him in confusion but he got up, "I'm going to bed early." He announced giving Kagome a quick peck on the lips.

Kagome looked startled by his sudden departure but shrugged it off.

I stared after the white-haired half demon…there was a bad feeling in my stomach. Why do I feel like I did something very stupid and that I would regret?

* * *

 **Aw, shit.**

 **Sorry for any errors!**


	9. nine

**"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."**

 **by Tom Bodett.**

* * *

Early in the morning, I went back to the meadow, I knew Sesshomaru would be ready to kick my ass in training because of our spat last night, and honestly, I just wanted to get it over with. Thorin was hovering around with excitement and I watched him with amusement. Inuyasha had decided to accompany me and I wasn't sure how I felt towards him right now. After his comment last night, I knew he was upset with me, I just didn't know why.

Inuyasha walked beside me without saying anything. I was left alone in my own thoughts unsure what to even say. He looked deep in thought. I felt refreshed after a much needed night away from Sesshomaru, though. I was glad because I felt ready to train with full focus. The meadow came into view and I couldn't help but to smile fondly—despite how much Sesshomaru annoyed the shit out of me, this place did have some fond memories.

When we reached camp, I was shocked to find the camp empty—besides my belongings which were left untouched. Sesshomaru's scent was stale and the fire had long burned out and there was only the carcass of yesterday's boar on the spit—rotten and beginning to smell.

My heart seemed to slow down and my mind began to reel—Sesshomaru was gone…he left?

Inuyasha muttered, "I knew this would happen."

I turned to him and did my best to keep my expression blank, "What? That he would eventually leave?" I questioned.

Inuyasha gave me a firm glare and spitefully said, "He left because you pissed him off."

I glared back, "He deserved to be told off. I'm not his to control and toy with whenever he feels like it. I thought you, of all people, would understand." I snapped angrily.

Inuyasha pressed his mouth in a firm line and I saw his dog ears twitch in irritation, "You said something else to him to make him leave, what was it?" He demanded quietly.

I frowned, "I told you basically everything that I told him…" I trailed off as I pondered last night before I recited to Inuyasha all that I told Sesshomaru up until the last part, "I told him if all demons were like him then I didn't want to fall in love with a demon."

Inuyasha had this strange look on his face before he sighed, "Clem, you shouldn't have said that."

I huffed, "Why the hell not?"

Inuyasha peered at me for a few seconds before shaking his head, "Nah, you were right. Sesshomaru should've known better then to try to control you like some horny demoness." Inuyasha sighed with annoyance, "He'll come back though." He shrugged before turning to my things, "Let's get your things and head back to the village. I don't know where we can find you another demon teacher but I guess the training you did learn from Sesshomaru should be enough for now." We begin to collect my belongings and it was then that I realized I forgot to tell him about my new power.

"When I was telling Sesshomaru off last night…I threw my hand out and a burst of ice came out of the palm of my hand and went straight towards your brother in massive spikes." I told him with some excitement.

Inuyasha froze and looked up at me, "Seriously? One of your powers appeared?" He said sharing in my excitement.

I nod quickly, "Yeah, it was so cool!"

"You're advancing then, good." Inuyasha praises before patting my head, "I'm proud of you, Clem."

I couldn't help but to grin widely because I looked up to Inuyasha like an older brother, so, hearing his praise meant a lot to me. Inuyasha aside, I was upset with Sesshomaru suddenly leaving…I knew there was no reason _why_ I should be upset since he was acting, like, such an ass to me recently but…I don't know…my heart felt heavy and I almost felt sad? I shook my head; _Sesshomaru deserved the scolding I gave him! He ought to remember that I am not like the rest of the stupid demoness's in this world. I was a hot-headed, stubborn, weird, blunt, and lazy girl from a different time era and I would not tolerate some dick tell me what to do and try to control me whenever he pleased._

Inuyasha and I returned to the village in better spirits. Rin seemed upset that Sesshomaru left without saying goodbye to her but she quickly perked up when I offered to teach her some archery. I was glad to be a part of village life again and my friends seemed to feel the same too. Shippo left earlier in the morning to go to some fox demon school to practice his fox magic and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

I was in my favorite tree later that day, pondering about where life would take me in this new, strange world.

I wanted to go back home but it seemed that with each day that passed, the smaller my chances of going home were getting. Maybe I would be stuck here until I died but a part of me would always hope for a chance to return back home. I guess I would accept defeat and call this time era my new home…but I would never lose hope.

But what else was out there beyond Kikyo's boundaries and past the mountains? I never explored too far from the village…even when I ran away and encountered Thorin's dead mother's dead body on that hill. What other demons were out there? Were there other fox demons like me?

There was Shippo and he did tell me that Naraku destroyed his entire village so long ago.

There was a whole new world out there for me to explore, but was I ready? Was I ready to take on such a big adventure on my own? There was a lot on my mind that afternoon…a part of me felt hurt that Sesshomaru left but what the fuck? With his demeanor, attitude, and the way he treats me, I had no right to feel _hurt_ over this guy.

He left without even telling little Rin.

I felt bad but for Rin because she adored that insufferable man and for him to leave without even saying anything to her? That was pretty screwed up. "You look deep in thought, Clem." Kagome spoke and I hadn't even noticed her approaching my favorite tree. I swiftly jumped down and landed beside my new best friend, since my last best friend gave me some ancient, cursed fluff blanket that transported me into another time era.

"What else is out there, Kagome?" I asked her pointing out towards the far-away mountains, "What is worth my while? I think…I think I want to travel and see what's out there…experience this world as best as I can." I confided her softly as I twiddled with my numbs, "I feel as if I have adequate training to get out of the safety of the village and out into the world, ya know? Go see these larger towns and cities or see if I can find other demon foxes, like, me."

Kagome listened with a thoughtful expression on her face but I saw the sadness in her eyes, and it was obvious that Kagome didn't want me to leave so soon after being away for two months. "Well, since Naraku was defeated…things have been somewhat peaceful. There are demons that still terrorize humans, but at least, in your case, you can travel freely without the fear of being attack randomly. You're a powerful pureblooded demon and many demons aren't going to mess with you." Kagome explained softly and then she gazed at me with her wide, brown eyes, "Do you want to leave because of Sesshomaru? Inuyasha told me about him leaving."

I shrugged lightly, "I couldn't care about that mutt leaving," I grumbled sourly, "I just feel the need to experience this world before making the decision to settle down in the village." I leaned against the tree trunk and heard Shippo and Rin playing not to far away.

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from," Kagome mumbles softly, "You want to see if there's anything out there for you." Her voice was laced with sadness and it hurt my heart because I knew Kagome cared deeply for me despite our short amount of time together, I mean, we were girls who came from the modern world and were dropped into this feudal era, but of course, Kagome found her purpose in this world, and that was to be loved and cherished by Inuyasha.

"Someday I hope I can find what you and Inuyasha have." I whispered softly as I stared towards the mountains, "But in my heart, I know I want to leave the safety of this place and see what this time era has to offer." I had to decide what I was going to do here for the rest of my life…it was a heavy thought because I missed home so much…I missed my parents and my annoying brother, Christ, I even missed my probably dead goldfish! I even missed going to school…tears began to well up in my eyes and my voice cracked, "I feel, like, the world is against me right now. I don't know what I was brought here for…I had a purpose before I came here, ya know? I knew what I wanted to do and that was to become a vet and take care of all types of animals. I was just going to start college and I had so much support from my family and friends…it's hard, Kagome, it really is because my life changed within a blink of an eye and now, here I am struggling to pick up the pieces and trying to decide what is best for me in a world I know nothing about." I ranted as tears streamed down my face and I felt my heart ache badly.

Kagome looked teary-eyed now and she engulfed me into a hug.

As soon as she hugged me…I felt, like, the dam broke and all of my fears, worries, and all that junk just came crashing out onto Kagome's shirt. She held onto me tightly, refusing to let go until I was done crying, and I appreciated her so much in that moment.

She whispered small encouraging things into my ear as I sobbed into her chest. "Whatever you decided to do, Clemmy, we will all support you. If leaving the village to travel for some time is what your heart wants then we'll begin preparing for your journey." Kagome whispered quietly.

Inuyasha found us like that—Kagome holding onto me as I buried my face into her chest trying to control my out of control emotions. Inuyasha sat down next to me and rested his hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting pat, "I'm sorry, Clem." Inuyasha definitely felt guilty because he hated seeing someone he considered a very good friend so emotionally distraught. I knew I had only been in these people's lives for a short time but it felt as if I had known them my entire life. Inuyasha reminded me of my older brother and I saw Inuyasha like that. Kagome was my best friend and we shared a bond that was more then anything I never experienced before. Sango and Miroku were like my parents—firm, funny, and kind.. Of course, Rin, Shippo, and the twins were my annoying, younger siblings. Kaede was the grandmother, obviously.

I had family here…but it just wasn't my _real_ family.

I wanted my mom and dad…I needed them because for the majority of my life, they had always been there—supporting me and teaching me what I needed to know before I moved out into the real world…and now, they were gone unexpectedly and I wasn't sure…what to do without guidance.

It was hard…everything was so hard.

Eventually, I calmed down and pulled away from Kagome. We sat at the base of my favorite tree for a while…coming up with plans for my travels. Inuyasha wasn't surprised that I wanted to leave but he was worried about being on my own. I did tell him that this would be the firs time I would be traveling alone…I had always been sheltered fairly well back home. He looked worried and even though he wanted to voice his protests, he kept quiet and supported my choices.

Eventually, the news had to be broken to the others.

They weren't happy—they were very sad. I had been gone for two months, I come back for one night, and suddenly I'm declaring that I'm leaving for a longer period in time? I would have reacted the same too, if I were in their shoes. It was hard but I knew all they wanted was for me to be happy and I couldn't express how much I loved them all that night. They were the greatest group of people in this world and I was so thankful I managed to fall into their arms.

Inuyasha and Miroku began searching for a map somewhere in their huts—they honestly hadn't used one in such a long time. Sango and Kagome and I began making clothing fit for travel. Kaede was kind enough to give me her journal that had all information about plants, fruits, and remedies for basically anything. Shippo, of course, was kind enough to tell me about another fox tribe but they were very far—about four months travel from their village.

It took a few days to prepare everything. Each day that passed, my heart grew heavier because it knew I would be leaving comfort and security for…adventure, basically. But what's life without adventure? I felt like Bilbo from _the Hobbit_ right now—cautious and fearful of going outside home but eager for a taste of adventure.

Despite how much an ass Sesshomaru was…he lingered in the back of my mind, always. It was hard shaking his face out of my mind and I couldn't understand why. At first, it was annoying and frustrating but now…I wasn't sure how I felt every time his face popped up in my mind.

Inuyasha seemed to be getting more and more distant as the days flew by.

Kagome knew it was because he didn't want me to leave—the half-demon felt responsible for me and I was grateful he felt that way. Inuyasha had spent years protecting the people he loved and cared about and now, I was leaving into a dangerous world without anyone to watch my back—there was Thorin and I knew Thorin would protect me but Inuyasha wasn't content with that.

On the morning I was meant to leave, I woke up feeling almost…frightened?

I sighed and looked around my hut, knowing that I wouldn't see this place in a long time. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the urge to cry…. _No…be strong, girl, you got this,_ I told myself before steeling myself and began to dress for the first part of my journey. Inuyasha thought it would be wise to begin learning the history of demons and then fox demons. I would travel to the east to some large kingdom ruled by all types of high status demons. Inuyasha had friends there that would look out for me—he gave me a letter written by him and told me to give this to his friend once i got to the kingdom.

After staying there for, maybe, a few weeks I would travel to the south towards the fox demon tribe Shippo told me about—there I would learn what it meant being a fox demon and learning their history and customs. After the fox demon tribe, I had free reign. By then, I should have a good grasp on what I wanted to do.

It had rained sometime last night, so, there was an overcast and fog lingering around. Fall would be here soon and the cold season would take grasp over the region. Kagome had told me that the cold season really took its toll on the people but since this village was so well protected and not much snow ruined the crops, they should be perfectly fine.

"Put on your cloak, Clem, before you get sick." Sango said in a motherly tone.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and fastened my cloak tightly around my body, "Happy, mom?" I teased. Sango smiled and nodded with a very pleased look.

Rin, Shippo, and the twins were clinging to my legs begging me not to go.

Thorin was sitting next to me looking impatient. He was bigger now and a lot heavier. I could practically ride on him if he allowed me too. His scales were getting smaller and growing in numbers. His horns were thickening and growing to a sharp point. His eyes remained the same—wide and brilliant. He was my little baby dragon and I was happy I wouldn't be completely alone.

"You have your money, right?" Inuyasha asked, fretting over me like an older brother would to his younger sister.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep!"

"Are you sure that's enough to get her to the kingdom?" Kagome fretted worriedly, "Clem, can you please suck up your pride and accept some of our money?" Kagome pleaded with a cute pout.

I shook my head and stated firmly, "No, the cold season is going to be here and you all will need it more then I will. I can always do some work for my money, I mean, I did back in my time era." I explained to them with a small shrug.

"Pureblooded demons don't do physical work," Inuyasha sighed softly, "They'll think you're crazy, Clem."

I snorted, "So? I have to make my money somehow. I don't have super rich families to supply my income like they probably do."

That made my friends smile and they were reassured that I would have more money when I began work. After being fretted by the gang, I began hugging them all. It was heavy and I was getting teary-eyed again. Inuyasha would walk me to the boundary line and then from there, Thorin and I would be on our own for the next month or so.

Kagome had given me her old bow and plenty of arrows—both were hanging off my back. Inuyasha suggested that I stop by the man who made his father's sword and his sword. His name was Totosai and Inuyasha had marked his place on my map. "He's crazy as hell," Inuyasha sighed deeply, "But he'll make you a powerful and reliable sword."

We were walking away from the village—my heart growing heavier and heavier with each step that I took. I looked back and saw them still standing there. I waved, "I love you all, take care of my hut!" I shouted with a grin.

"You come back to us soon, you hear?" Kagome shouted back, "And don't get into any unnecessary trouble!"

"No promises!" I called back with a laugh.

"Clem!" I heard Kagome groan out loud but I heard the laughter in her voice.

"Bow and arrows are good but a sword made out of your fang will be a thousand times better and it'll give me peace of mind." Inuyasha sighed softly, "I can't believe you're actually leaving, Clem."

I glanced at Inuyasha, "I'll be back before you know it, Yasha, don't worry." I reassured with a sad smile.

Inuyasha shakes his head, "The demon world can be a tough place, Clem, but I guess I'm reassured by the fact that you're full demon and that will make a world of difference…just don't get into trouble, okay?" He warns with a stern glare, "You have to come back…I don't think any of us could bare the thought of something happening to you and you never coming back." He even shuddered as he spoke.

"I will be fine," I firmly stated, "I am afraid but I have Thorin and I am pretty smart. I wouldn't cause any stupid drama that would get me in some serious trouble." I snorted lightly.

We lapsed into a comfortable yet somber silence. It wasn't until we reached Kikyo's boundary that Inuyasha spoke up, "What should I tell Sesshomaru?" He questioned softly—as if bringing up his older brother would set me in a bad mood.

Hearing his name stung my heart and it made me sorta mad.

"You think he'll actually care enough to ask about me?" I snorted with some annoyance.

"He's obviously going to notice your lack of presence." Inuyasha commented dryly.

I shrug, "Tell him that I died or something, that should make him happy." I muttered bitterly.

Inuyasha shook his head with a sigh, "You're so stubborn, _imouto."_ But he smiles at me softly.

I am confused by this word and tilt my head sideways, "I…Imou…to?" I sound out with a confused frown, "What does that mean?" I questioned all wide-eyed.

Inuyasha pats my head, "It means, be careful, little sister."

* * *

 **Sorry if this seemed rush. I didn't want to get too into this chapter, I just wanted to get her out the door and towards her adventure. I thought the last part was super adorable. I don't see much fanfics that build a brother/sister like relationship with Inuyasha and their OC's, which is crazy because Inuyasha being all brotherly over an OC is so precious, omg.**

 **How do think Sesshomaru will react to hearing that Clementine has left the village? Hehe.**


	10. ten

**"It is not the strength of the body that counts, but the strength of the spirit."**

 **by J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Leaving behind the village was hard but leaving my friends was even more so. I was tempted to turn back and crawl back into my hut; the world outside Kikyo's boundaries was terrifying. Thorin never strayed far but he did venture out ahead just to scout and make sure the coast was clear. It had been a few days and so far, so good. Camping alone was…scary too. I didn't have Sesshomaru to watch over me or have the comfort of my four walls to keep me warm and safe.

There was a sense of fear and urgency as I traveled for the first few days but…eventually…I think I became less afraid as I realized that no one really wanted to mess with a pure-blooded demon and her pet dragon. Humans definitely avoided me…and other low demons hauled ass the moment they caught sight of me.

It was almost amusing but it was a bit…disheartening seeing how the humans scurried away from me in total fear. I guess, I could understand because I would head the opposite direction if I saw a demon. After the first walk and a half…I wasn't afraid anymore and that's when the sense of adventure took over me.

It was refreshing seeing unfamiliar places and seeing so many different creatures and demons.

I always thought of my friends…and as much as I hated to admit…I thought about Sesshomaru, too. Thinking about that pompous jerk…I don't know…I almost missed bickering with him? It was absolutely crazy…that jerk-off pissed me off so much and yet…

What was wrong with me?

Mokomoko tightened around me firmly and I was brought back into reality. Today marked my first month and this soul-searching journey. The East Kingdom wasn't far…maybe a week's worth of traveling. I had managed to find a herd of horses and was able to befriend them…although one mare seemed to really like me and trailed me up until the next morning when I had to leave.

A few days later, I found the white, black, and brown mare in my campsite.

I was very happy…because I had another friendly companion and I wouldn't have to walk anymore! I decided to call her _Rain_ because she reminded me so much of the mare in the movie called _Spirit: the Stallion of the Cimarron._ Thorin was resting nearby and Rain was grazing in the field we were using to camp in. I looked down at my map and saw we were maybe less then a day's travel from Totosai's forge.

Tomorrow, I would set out to Totosai's forge.

I was leaning against a tree with my tails acting like my blanket and along with Mokomoko? I was practically untouchable to the cold. The only thing I didn't like about traveling is that I didn't have anyone to talk to…well, I had two companions to talk to but they couldn't talk back which was…depressing at times.

I had a fresh doe roasting on the spit and I was waiting for the meat to cook thoroughly. The sound of someone approaching grabbed my attention. My senses kicked in but I remained rooted in my spot even though Rain and Thorin were now on alert. A boy appearing to be the age of a teenager stumbled into my campsite panting and bloodied—his pale blue eyes widen with fear and pain. His eyes met mine and he collapsed in front of my eyes.

I was on my feet and rushing towards this boy—he looked completely human. There was no ounce of demon in this young boy. I easily turned him onto his back and saw the deep gashes on his abdomen and claw-marks on his arms. My heart was racing because it easy to conclude what had happened to this guy—at least to me. He had been attacked and just as I was about to get up to get my herbs I heard laughter coming this way and the smell of demons.

"Thorin," I ordered with a quivering voice, "Protect the boy." I was quick to lift the unconscious boy onto Rain with ease, "Don't go too far, Rain, just far enough so that they won't follow." Rain gave a look of concern before galloping away but Thorin lingered behind casting a look between me and the retreating Rain.

He gave a soft whine but I glared at him, "Go."

Thorin glared too but darted off after Rain.

Not a few seconds later, I was greeted with two cat demons. _Are all cat demons assholes? First, it was that peeping tom pervert that Sesshomaru killed and now these two?_ One was female and the other was male. The female had orange cat ears and tail while the male had white ears and tail. They were grinning at each other but once they saw me, their grins faltered.

I tried to relax my posture, "Can I help you?" I remarked coldly with narrowed eyes.

The two cat demons glanced at each other, "Did you see a human boy run by?" The male purred quietly with twinkling eyes.

The female giggles, "He's our little play-toy and he ran away, how ungrateful, right?" She whines and stomps her foot childishly. They didn't look much older then me but I guess this is just normal cat demon demeanor.

I quirked an eyebrow, "He scurried off when he caught sight of me," I jerked into a random direction, "He went off that way, I didn't bother chasing after him." My tone was dismissive and the two cat demons merely stared as if debating if I was lying or not.

"That way?" The male pointed.

"Are you sure?" The female grins with her teeth showing.

My tails twitched with agitation, "Do you want me to kill you two?" I said icily as I unsheathed my claws underneath my normal nails and my ears began to lower.

"Nah," The male's tail lowered and his eyes flickered with an ounce of fear, "We just wanted our play-thing."

"Then fuck off." I snarled startling the two.

"I don't believe her." The female states as she glares at me now, "I smell his blood here…" Her eyes wandered around the small campsite, "And I smell…dragon and horse, where are they?" She demands in a tone that irks me. I am holding her by her throat, no longer amused. She gasps in horror as the male hisses and tries to lung at me,

I throw out my hand and he is greeted with an icy blast that almost impales him. He scurries off a safe distance with wide eyes and I glare at the female now, "I am only going to tell you once," I try my best to impersonate Sesshomaru, "Fuck off."

"Okay, fine!" The female chokes out as her hands scratch at my hand, "Just don't kill me!"

"We'll leave you alone!" The male hisses.

"You'll stop hunting that boy, too." I added harshly.

"You're hiding him!" The female laughs, "What? Do you want him as your slave?" She taunts as she struggles for air.

A voice inside of me…is telling me to kill these two. I am taken back by this voice and while my hand applies pressure to her windpipe…the voice tells me that these two will continue to terrorize humans and another young one would end up like the unconscious boy. Sesshomaru would probably kill them…

Before I could even register what I was doing, my hand was snapping the female's neck. The sound resonating throughout the field and the cat demon gave out a pained wail. My heart stuttered at the sound but how many times had that boy cried out for them to stop their abuse? Should I give this one mercy?

I released her throat and her lifeless body crumples onto the ground with a loud thud.

"W-What have you done?!" The cat demon screams.

Cat demons are annoying, I thought coldly as I gazed coolly at the male cat demon. I could smell his fear and a part of me felt guilty that I had just killed someone. This wasn't some mindless demon…this was a person who had a mind of their own, who had a father and a mother, and I had killed them without even thinking about it.

There was a stinging pain on my cheek and when I touched my cheek, there was blood. I gritted my teeth…this wasn't good. I didn't want to end someone's life but how that boy looked…the fear and how abused he looked. They would've killed him…I felt protective of humans because they didn't have the strength and healing as demons.

These demons were just taking advantage of that fact.

And since I was a former human, I would be damned if I let a demon hurt a human.

"Big mistake." I hissed with fury and before he could scurry off I am grabbing his tail and yanking him back with great force—the cat demon yowls in pain as I nearly rip off his tail and I slam him into the tree I was leaning against. He grunts and I am snapping his neck before he could even think. It was quick and painless…a merciful death, I guess.

There was blood on my hands.

The human part is screaming at me while the demon part is praising me—two parts of my soul colliding. I hold my head as I exhaled deeply. What would Kagome and Inuyasha think of me right now? What would they say? I am upset with myself because I never wanted to end another person's life but at the same time, I might have saved lives by ending them.

When Rain and Thorin return, the bodies are gone. I had thrown them carelessly somewhere. I had no care for those two cat demons. I just hated that I still felt guilty and I was upset. The boy was awake and a part of me wondered why he didn't run. "You're awake." I murmured quietly.

He looked fearful of me and he had a right to be.

"You saved me." He mumbled quietly and his eyes just screamed sadness, "I saw you…kill them."

I wince and look away with some shame, "They probably deserved it."

The boy slowly climbed off of Rain and cautiously looked around, "Um, thank you." He adds shakily, "Their clan raided my village some weeks ago and kept me as their pet…I managed to escape obviously." He is slow to explain as if unsure if I care or not but I do…I really do care because it helps me sooth some of my guilt but not all of it.

Who was I to end another's life? I wasn't God…I had no right to take their lives.

I almost groaned out loud…it was a pain in the ass that I still had some of my human qualities. "Sit down," I order quietly as I go into my knapsack to grab the herbs and something to bind his wounds with, "I'm surprised you're still standing with the blood you lost."

"Why did you save me?" He asked boldly.

"Will you sit your ass down before asking another question?" I asked with a sigh.

The guy sits down with caution and I am quick to work on his wounds, "I saved you…because believe it or not, I was human once." I muttered under my breath.

His stunning eyes widened, "S-S-Seriously? How is that possible?" He asked in disbelief.

I give him a look, "It's a very long story and I don't really feel like sharing it right now." I answered in a soft voice; I was trying my best not to sound too harsh or anything. He looked taken back but nodded after a few seconds. We lapsed into a silence as I worked on cleaning his wounds, applying mashed up herbs, and then binding them properly. I wiped off the blood and dirt smeared all over his face and he instinctively jumped away from me.

"Sorry." I apologized quietly. Thorin was watching carefully while Rain paid no real attention to either of us.

"N-No, you're fine, I was just startled." He grumbled.

"My name is Clementine," I introduced to break the ice, "Nice to meet you."

He looked confused but he responds back, "Hi, Clementine, I'm Satsuki."

I gave a soft smile, "I like your name."

He seems to have this blank expression on his face but I could see the very faint blush on his cheeks, "T-Thank you."

I did a quick look over at his appearance—his clothes are tattered and he looks thin. "Are you hungry, Satsuki?" I question politely and gesture to the cooking doe, "I have plenty of food to share with you, if you want." The night had turned out rather chaotic but I was glad that I was able to do some good in this world.

"Um, why are you being so nice to me? You're a demon." Satsuki questions with a puzzled look.

He was being cautious but he should realize by now, that I wasn't going to hurt him in any way. "I was human, once, remember?" I reminded patiently.

His eyes widen and he nods, "Oh, yeah, I forgot," He casts a look to the cooking meat; "I would like some food, please." His voice is a whisper and barely audible.

"It must feel weird," I commented as I put away my herbs, "You're village was destroyed by demons, you were tortured by demons, and now here you are…being taken care of by a demon." I snort at the sense of sick humor that life still had even in this world.

"Yeah…" Satsuki trailed off and he seemed to be getting lost in his own thoughts, so, I grabbed the two bowls that Kagome packed for—one for me and an extra just in case the other broke—I tore chucks of meat off the doe and offered the bowl to Satsuki.

"Sorry, if I knew I was expecting guests I would have looked for fruits or vegetables." I apologized with a sigh. I just wanted to go to sleep. Satsuki took the bowl and mumbles a quiet thank you but before he could start stuffing his face, I gently grabbed his hand and ignored the panicked look on his face, "Don't gorge yourself," I told him in a gentle voice, "If you do, you're stomach will just heave it back up."

Satsuki blankly nodded.

I let go of his hand and sat down against my tree. I watched him eat slowly and I ate as well. Thorin was ripping off chucks with his claws and munching away before he took in interest in Satsuki. "He's a real dragon, right?" Satsuki asks.

"Yeah, but he's still a baby." I answered casually.

"Why is he with you?" Satsuki asks.

"I don't know why," I answered patiently, "I found his mother's dead body one day…and when I was about to leave, he just tackled the shit out of me and basically imprinted on me." I gave a light shrug, "Maybe when he learns to talk, I'll know."

"So, what about the horse?" Satsuki has his eyebrows furrowed downwards.

"What about the horse?" I mused.

"She is yours?" Satsuki asks.

I shrug, "I don't know," I almost laugh at my repetitive answer, "I wandered into her herd some weeks ago and she seemed to really like me and wouldn't leave me alone the entire day. A few days after I left, I woke up with her in my campsite, so, I guess she just wanted to tag along on my adventure too." I smiled faintly.

"Wow…you're a strange demon." Satsuki mutters but I think the comment was meant to be said to himself.

"How old are you, anyway?" I peered at him curiously.

He swallows his food, "I'm fifteen."

My eyes widen, "You're, like, super young." He looked a bit older but maybe it was because he was pretty dirty, "Wow, I'm surprised." I mumbled as he shyly looks away, "Well, help yourself to more food, kid." I instruct warmly, "Tomorrow, we'll see how your wounds are and I believe there is a spring nearby that you can bathe in. Um, I have a friend that is nearby that I'm going to visit, he might have clean clothes for you."

Satsuki is looking at me with a bewildered expression.

Then I realized…"Oh," I faltered because in my excitement of possibly having another person with me, I realized her probably wanted nothing to do with demons and would most likely leave when the morning sun came, "I mean, if you decide to stay. I understand if you would want to leave." I hastily added with a small smile.

Satsuki remained quiet.

I inwardly scolded myself, _I'm a fucking idiot._

Eventually, Satsuki fell asleep with a full stomach. It was even bulging a bit. I guess he felt comfortable enough with me to sleep…I took off mokomoko and draped it over him so he wouldn't get cold. I rubbed my temples and muttered, "I really wish I had Inuyasha or Kagome with me so they could tell me what the fuck to do." I had a lot of mixed emotions inside of me and I almost felt overwhelmed by the day's event.

Eventually, I began to drift into a nice sleep.

Thorin settled into my side as I lay down with a yawn. My tails acting like my blanket for the night since mokomoko was with Satsuki. Rain is acting like our guard—her back is turned to us and she is gazing silently into the night.

I am asleep in mere seconds.

When I wake up, I was surprise to see Satsuki already up. I would have thought he would have left. I slept in which isn't a big deal to me. I rub my eyes as I sat up with a yawn, "You're still here?" I teased sleepily.

Satsuki blushes and comes over to where I am sitting and drops a bag of what smells like fruit in my lap, "Um, I don't really know how a demon's stomach works but you should eat more fruit and less meat." Satsuki is blushing and I am smiling at him because he is just so adorable.

"Really?" I mused softly.

He nods, "Y-Yeah, you need to balance all that protein you're eating." He grumbles.

"So, can I assume that you're staying?" I questioned with a giddy voice.

Satsuki blushes again, "If…if you'll have me." He whispers, "I don't have…anyone else to go to. I don't want to be a burden on you, though." He explains lamely.

I move the bag of fruit to the side and get up, "You're more then welcome to stay with us, Satsuki," I tell him softly as I pat his head, "If it helps you feel better…I don't have any family either. I have friends that care about me but they're very far away." My heart stings at the remembrance that I had no family because they were in another time era.

"Really?" Satsuki questions.

I nod, "Yeah, my family is gone." I smile sadly.

Satsuki blinks and I can see the tears in his eyes, "Thank you…Clementine."

Well, I guess I adopted a teenager…this should be interesting, right?

* * *

 **So, is it imoto or imouto? Because Google spelled it Imouto, lmao. Sorry, I don't know my Japanese (Obvious, isn't it?) Sorry for any errors, btw, BUT ALSO MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS. I couldn't resist updating, hehe. I hope this wasn't too random, hehe. We all know how the world in the feudal era came be.**

 **Do you guys have any predictions for future chapters?**


	11. eleven

" **I've learned that home isn't a place, it's a feeling."**

 **By Cecelia Ahern**

* * *

Traveling to Totosai's place was interesting. Satsuki seemed scared of the wide, open world and I didn't blame him because that was me when I first started traveling. Seeing how big the world was was scary but at least Satsuki had me now. I couldn't imagine how he survived such horrific events; he was a very strong young man. He was a lot cleaner now since he bathed and wiped off all that dirt and blood. He was healing nicely and I re-bandaged his wraps before we set off to Totosai's place.

Just to make sure he didn't overworked himself, I suggested that he ride on Rain just until I got more meat on his bones. He still wore tattered rags but I was hoping that Totosai would have something to give so Satsuki could wear it.

"So, where are we going?" Satsuki asked halfway through our journey.

There was a very nice breeze flying around us and the air seemed to slightly reek of smoke—Totosai was not far from us. "My big brother, Inuyasha, suggested I see this demon blacksmith before I left. Inuyasha would feel better if I had my own blade and this demon guy could create a powerful sword for me to use." I explained enjoying the sun's warm rays. It seemed like winter hadn't reached this part of the country yet.

I wonder how everyone was back at the village.

"I thought your family was…gone?" Satsuki asked, confused.

I smiled briefly, "He isn't related to me but I see him as my older brother." I got a warm, fuzzy feeling remembering that Inuyasha called me his little sister.

"And he's a demon, too?" Satsuki asked.

I shook my head and answered gently, "He's a half demon."

"Oh." Satsuki said looking surprised, "I can't imagine a demon and human being together." He says and glances at me with worry—it was as if he was scared that he offended me.

"Neither can I," I answered with a sour expression on my face, "Demons are…controlling and cruel, well, the ones I've met so far." I couldn't talk shit about demons and outright blame the entire race just because of a few bad apples.

"But…you're a demon, too?" Satsuki looked really confused before realizing, "Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting that you were human once, you know, you haven't told me that story yet." He pointed out with a thoughtful expression.

I smirked, "Perhaps another time, Satsuki, when you trust me a bit more and are comfortable."

I saw him blush and nod, "Sorry, if I keep prying too much. I'm just really curious about you." He says shyly and I show him a bright smile.

"I understand, don't worry, kid."

I asked Satsuki general and friendly questions—just to get to know him better. He was warming up to me as we asked questions to each other. Thorin was trotting ahead, like always, just to keep an eye on everything. Eventually, we reached the top of a mountain and I could hear the sound of metal hitting metal—smoke emitting from a cave. There was a stream nearby and a one-eyed cow grazing freely. The one-eyed cow looked up and greeted us with a lazy moo.

The sound of metal hitting metal ceased.

"Who goes there?" An elderly and cranky sounding voice called from within the cave.

Satsuki looked nervous to be meeting another demon but Kagome and the others reassured me that Totosai was harmless towards humans before I left the village. "Uh, are you Totosai?" I asked stepping closer to the mouth of the cave.

A second later, a short and stumpy demon came out. He had these bulging, huge eyes and wrinkly skin and he wore a green and black kimono. His graying hair was pulling up into a very tight ponytail and he had a goatee, too. He blinked his oversized eyes—which kinda creeped me out, to be honest. "And who are you?" He peered at me curiously.

"Um, Inuyasha sent me here," I explained while rubbing the back of my neck out of nervous habit, "I'm Clementine?" I meekly introduced.

Totosai looked like he was thinking hard about something before his big eyes lightened up, "Oh, you're the fox demon I was told about! Inuyasha sent me a letter a few weeks back…You're Clementine, eh? Well, you certainly feel very powerful," Totosai looked excited and rubbed his hands together, "You came here looking for a sword?"

"Yeah, uh, Inuyasha said you could…make me one?"

Totosai was suddenly in my personal space and prying my mouth open like some savage. Thorin bristled angrily and hissed at the demon blacksmith while I pulled away from him while sputtering, "W-What are you doing?!" I demanded with a snap.

"I wanted to see your fangs," Totosai tilted his head to the side as he scratched his head, "Hey, I know that fur-train!" Totosai's eyes honed in on mokomoko, "That belongs to a powerful demon lord—"

"It used to belong to Sesshomaru," I cut him off and just saying that jerk demon's name sent my skin to crawl, "But it decided to move onto a new, more caring owner." I smirked lightly.

Totosai gaped at me, "And Sesshomaru hasn't killed you over it?"

"Curiously not." I remarked.

Totosai looked stumped before focusing on forging a new sword, "Well, you look very powerful for a fox demon…your aura is similar to Sesshomaru's…Inuyasha told me about your predicament, too. A human you once were before you traveled back in time and you became a powerful demon," Totosai recited beckoning me to come into his cave, "Come, come, and bring your human and dragon along, too." Totosai disappeared into the cave.

I looked over my shoulder at Satsuki, "You can stay out here if you aren't comfortable going inside the cave." I offered with a gentle look.

Satsuki nodded, "I think I will…he looks harmless but he's kinda weird." Satsuki mumbled.

I chuckled, "Don't wander off, okay? Have some dried meat while I go inside with Totosai." Satsuki nodded and Thorin and I made our way into the cave. It reeked of smoke and metal. There was a forge deep within the cave and scattered swords everywhere. Totosai was sitting by his forge and gesturing me to sit down on the mossy ground.

"Have you trained with a sword before?" Totosai questioned.

I shook my head, "Not really, but, Inuyasha said he had a friend in the East Kingdom who would be willing to teach me how to use it."

Totosai hummed lightly as he began taking out tools and laid out several ingots of metal in front of me, "Well. I have several metals we can use. Usually, I would suggest getting some training or staying here to train but since the East Kingdom isn't far away, I'll overlook it," Totosai sniffed and pointed to the ingots, "I don't think I've ever made a sword for a demoness." He adds with an excited gleam in his large eyes.

"Really?" I questioned perplexed, "Are there not many of them?"

"Oh, yes, there are, but female demons are spoiled brats. Not many see the need to learn the skill of a blade to protect them—they rely solely on their powers." Totosai explained.

"Wow, that's surprising."

Totosai explained each ingot to me and asked which one I would like to use. "Uh, what do you think would be best for me?" I was clueless on this subject, obviously.

"Well, an ebony ingot would most likely work best for you since it is lightweight and not so heavy." Totosai took the pitch black ingot and began working away, "Also, I will need your fang to infuse into the blade. It will be the source of power for your blade." Totosai muttered, "Clementine, what is your last name?"

I was surprised by his question, "Why does it matter?"

"If you are going to be a demoness, you need a surname. Many would not want to refer you by your first name as it is disrespectful." Totosai explained patiently.

"Uh, my last name is Mondragon." I always did like my last name—it was unique and not often heard of. I had no idea what it meant, to be honest.

"Moon dragon?" Totosai asked.

I rolled my eyes, " _Mon-dragon."_ I corrected.

"Oh, hmm, interesting last name. I like it—Clementine Mondragon." Totosai nodded as if officially setting my name in this world. I chuckled softly and shook my head with a sigh. Thorin looked irritated by Totosai's presence but that was how Thorin naturally was.

"What about sigils and mottos? You're the first of your kind, ya know, if you have children—you will need to provide this information." Totosai began hammering away on some silver now and was huffing as if annoyed by something.

"Sigil and motto?" I cringed, "Is that really necessary? I'm just nobody, really."

"Ah, you see, that's where you are wrong. Your aura and your presence are almost overwhelmingly strong. You will attract a lot of attention, Clementine, because I certainly have never met a fox demon with such strong auras. I haven't seen a fox with your coloring before either and oh, the amount of tails, too, yeah; you will be bombarded by demons asking for your hand in marriage."

I scowled, "Even if I were to marry, which is highly unlikely, won't my children and I inherit the surname of my husband?" I questioned.

"Yes, but your last name is very important. Until you are married, you still hold that surname with pride but also with your own sigil and motto. No one will hear of your surname or family but they will think that you are from some ungodly household." Totosai explained in a grunt.

Sigil and motto?

What was this, _Game of Thrones?_ I snorted at the thought.

"My sigil would obviously be a fox." I mumbled.

"How very boring and uncreative." Totosai muttered.

I glared at him, "Well, what else can my sigil be?" I demanded hotly.

"Well, quite obviously you would choose something that represents you and you would want to represent any generations down the line." Totosai quipped.

I felt like I was playing _Skyrim_ and I was creating my own character again. I sighed, "A fox with a crescent moon on its forehead." I shrugged and for some reason my mind flashed to Sesshomaru and his purple markings.

"Hmm, that's more like it." Totosai came over and gestured me to open my mouth, "Open wide, demoness."

I saw the pliers in his hands, "Is that clean?" I warily asked.

Totosai gave me an impatient look, "Open up." He ordered.

I huffed and opened up my mouth as wide as I could without hurting my face. Totosai wasted on time in shoving those dirty pliers into my mouth and yanking out one of my fangs. I yelped and tasted the blood on my tongue. I glared dirtily at the old man as he went over the blade he was forging and began hammering my fang into the black blade.

"Don't get angry," Totosai muttered, "You should heal in a few minutes."

I scowled at him and kept my mouth shut until my fang grew back—until the bleeding stopped. "So, what about a motto? I like mottos." Totosai mused to himself.

"Do I really need a motto?" I questioned as I was perplexed on why this man was so curious and intent on this.

"I was going to engrave it into your new sword to make it look nice." Totosai mumbled.

"I think I'm good." I rolled my eyes.

It took maybe an hour for Totosai to finish my sword and it wasn't long before I was thanking him and trying to pay him—but he refused to take my coin. "I don't' ask money as payment," Totosai briskly stated, "You just take good care of that sword, ya hear? It can tell you now it is _very_ powerful more then it lets on. I suggest learning with wooden swords before advancing with this one." Totosai spoke in a professional voice.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

Totosai nodded before peering at me, "Yes, I am. That sword should protect you well enough. I'll send word to Inuyasha that you made it here safely." He added in.

"Tell him that I miss the village and I'm almost to the East Kingdom, will you?" I smiled sadly because I really did miss those dorks.

Totosai was already hobbling away, "Now, time for my bath."

I snort lightly before turning towards Satsuki who is already climbing on Rain with a clean kimono on—it was black and white but it was something to wear until I could get to a merchant town and buy him clothes of his own.

Tied to my hip were my sword's sheath and my new sword—the added weight to my hip would take some getting used to. Now, it was time to go find a nice spot to camp in for the night and then I would travel the short few days to the East Kingdom. As we were leaving, Satsuki leaned over and tapped my shoulder—I had been walking shoulder to shoulder with Rain so, it was easy for him to reach me.

I looked over at him and he shyly offered me an apple and a peach, "I've found them near Totosai's cave. You are pretty adamant that I eat often but I don't see you eat often." He says with a slight blush on his face. I get that warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I can't help but to smile at the kid.

"Thanks, Satsuki, it means a lot." I chirped as I happily take the fruit from him and begin munching on the apple, "It shouldn't take long to get to the East Kingdom but…how are you with going there and staying there for a few months?" I asked him with a worried expression.

Satsuki sighs softly, "I won't like it, honestly, but I know you'll take good care of me, Clementine. We've only spent one day together but…I feel like I completely trust you and your judgment." He's blushing again and I almost want to pinch his cheeks.

"I would never put you in danger, Satsuki." I confirm gently, "We'll see how it goes and if we're both comfortable enough there, we can stay, if not I can find somewhere else to stay." I shrugged not finding a big deal about it. I could always hunt for the fox demon tribe Shippo told me about and forget about the East Kingdom.

"Why exactly are you traveling to the East Kingdom?" Satsuki asked softly.

"Well, like, I've told you before, I used to be human up until recently. I don't really know anything about being a demon or anything of the sorts. I was going to East Kingdom to seek lodgings and a job, so, I can stay there until I've studied as much as I can about my new race." Satsuki looked surprised to hear this and looked adorable.

Satsuki was such a cutie.

"I heard what Totosai said in his cave earlier…about the demons going crazy about how powerful you are," Satsuki had a look of concern on his young, handsome face, "You're so intent on _my_ safety but what about yours?"

I grinned at him widely catching him by surprise again, "I can fend for myself, okay? I've been trained by a demon that was more powerful then me." I tell him causing the teenager's eyes to widen, "Yeah, so, don't worry so much about me, okay?" I wink at him.

"More powerful then you?" Satsuki looked pale.

I was sure if Satsuki were to see Sesshomaru then the poor lad would pass out in fear. I snicker softly, "Yeah, don't worry though, I doubt you'll ever see him." I shrug lightly.

"I hope not…" Satsuki whispers before asking a bit louder, "What will you tell the other demons when they ask about me?"

"That you're my ward," I thought back to Rin and how she was Sesshomaru's ward—I guess I was basically turning into Sesshomaru, although, I was such an asshole to everyone and I actually had a damn heart. "If anyone tries anything, I'll kill them." I state firmly.

Satsuki remains quiet but there was a thoughtful expression on his face, I smile because he doesn't look fearful of my words. "So, will you tell me your story now?" He asks again.

I laugh, "You're so persistent!"

"I-I'm jus curious." Satsuki blushes.

I snort, "If you're so curious, I'll tell you then." I finally relent, "Okay, story-time!" This was going to be a long day. The last thing I wanted to do was remind me of my former life and how I was trapped in this era forever.

But how can someone say no to Satsuki's cute face?

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors!**


	12. twelve

" **Our anxiety does not come from thinking about the future, but from wanting to control it."**

 **By Khalil Gibran.**

* * *

Satsuki and I were settling into the East Kingdom better then anticipated. The East Kingdom was large and filled with demons of all sorts—most of them were civil. I guess even in the world of demons, there was a status difference. The working class of demons was the type that was friendly and not so intense while the higher status demons were a pain in the ass. They were polite but intense and very pushy.

Inuyasha's friend, named Fennel, yes that was his real name. Fennel owned his own restaurant and was happy to give both Satsuki and I employment and even lodgings in his nice home a short distance from his well-known eatery. Satsuki mostly stuck to the kitchen, learning what he can from the chefs, and I was more then happy to play waitress.

Totosai and Inuyasha had been right…powerful demons were rarely seen working and I guess seeing someone as prominent and powerful as me working in some eatery was shocking to a lot of demons, so much, that some of the higher ups in the East Kingdom visited the eatery. Fennel, of course, loved the attention his eatery was getting and because it was free advertisement.

I was gawked at, questioned, and pestered by a lot of nosy demons for the first few weeks and eventually the shock died down, and I was finally allowed to work without much hassle. I liked working, I mean, back in my time era I always worked in retail, so this was my first time working in the food business.

Most of my free time was spent in the shared room I had with Satsuki and Thorin. Rain was happy running free in the surrounding areas and I was positive that she had gone back to her herd since I haven't caught sight of her in a few days. Fennel taught me about handling swords and their history—he didn't have vast experience but enough to agree to teach me what he knew.

It was hard…at first. It was a lot of hard work since Fennel always seemed to whack me with his wooden sword or get a pretend cut on some vital part of my body. Slowly, I got the hand of sword fighting and was progressing with each session. My education on demons and everything of that sort wasn't as vast as I had originally intended.

So far, I had only learned the basics of demons and the hundreds of types of demons that existed within this time era. I had learned just a little about fox demons, though not a lot, I guess fox demons were especially possessive of how they shared their information. It wasn't surprising since foxes tended to be very possessive about our things.

It just made me all the more excited to venture to this fox demon tribe. Since I was beginning to exhaust the library here, it seemed like Satsuki and I would be leaving the East Kingdom sooner then planned.

I wrote often to Kagome and the gang. I missed them a lot and I told them about Satsuki, too. Thorin had grown but not by much. He attracted attention, too, but the fearful attention. I guess seeing a growing dragon in the company of a fox demoness and a human was…a sight to see. I actually didn't read anything about dragon demons, too, which I found odd.

Thorin's job, according to Fennel, was to make sure no one walked out without paying and or cause a scene in the eatery…so, technically a security guard but without the title and pay. Thorin didn't mind because it let him laze around the eatery without a care and strike fear in demons, which he enjoyed way too much.

It was early morning and today the eatery was closed. Fennel had to go out of town for a few days to visit his aging mother in a nearby village. I had offered to tag along but Fennel declined the offer without much reason, but I gave the man his privacy and respected his wishes.

I was enjoying my fluffy bed-roll; I had bought a better one when I had enough money, and one for Satsuki, too. The sun was lazily slipping into the room through the thin bamboo doors and bringing in some much needed warmth. The nights were way too cold and Fennel had to come in and bring in thicker blankets for us.

The main areas were warmed by his fireplace but not our rooms, and during the bitterly cold nights, I wished for a much needed heater. Not for me, but for Satsuki, poor thing could be heard shivering from across the house. I made him move away from the bamboo doors and made sure he slept behind me so, that they cold wasn't entirely on him.

The last thing I needed was a sick teenager.

I sat up with a soft yawn and looked over automatically towards Satsuki, and found him missing. I frowned and saw that Thorin was, also, missing from the room. I pursued my lips and tried to pinpoint their location in the house, and found them in the kitchens.

With another yawn, I got up and headed to the kitchens. Since Fennel wasn't here, I could walk freely without Fennel getting upset that I was wandering about _indecently_ when all I was wearing was a loose shirt and some shorts.

Satsuki wasn't bothered by it because he knew this was a habit I gained back in my time era. I stumbled into the kitchen to find Satsuki cooking and talking to Thorin, the lazy dragon was napping in the small garden across from the kitchen and enjoying the warmth from the sun.

"What's going on?" I was tempted to just say screw it and lounge in bed all day. I don't think I've done that in a while….certainly not since I left the village.

Satsuki threw a grin at me, "I'm finally putting my newfound skills to the test!" He gloats proudly moving about the kitchen wit ease. I watch him with an amused smile and sat a seat in a chair knowing he wouldn't want my help. I was a shit cook anyway. The ingredients in this time era were weird and foreign to me—though some bared similar taste to the ones I knew from my time era.

"I'm glad Fennel is gone," I stretched my arms nicely, "He's been working us like dogs." I mused playfully even though I held Fennel in high regards. "And I don't get to hear him yell at me for dressing weird." I snort at that.

Satsuki snickers, "He made a comment to me that you continue to puzzle and baffle him. Actually, I hear a lot of demons say that." He said that part more thoughtfully.

"You think that would deter the marriage proposals." I sighed with annoyance. It was a normal occurrence that some demon would try to gain my hand in marriage and honestly, it was fucking weird. They didn't even know me and they wanted to marry me because of the power I had. It was honestly disgusting. I've only ever had two boyfriends before I ended up here; the first guy, I broke his heart, and I wasn't very proud of that. The second guy…broke my heart, so, that was kinda my karma for breaking my first boyfriend's heart.

It made me realize that karma was very much real; you very much reap what you sow.

"You are very beautiful." Satsuki commented with a grin.

"They want me to bear their children and use my power to boost their status." I state dryly.

"You'll eventually find the right…man? Demon?" Satsuki questioned, more towards himself then me.

"I'll probably end up alone because I trust very few demons." I muttered bitterly.

"You'll find someone." Satsuki firmly believed.

Satsuki, Thorin, and I ate in relative peace. It wasn't long until the three of us were out of the house and exploring the East Kingdom—something we haven't had much time to do. Satsuki was eager to visit the Market place by the docks, which was where we were heading, because I wanted to make the kid happy.

He stuck to my side but seemed very happy to be gazing at everything—I think he felt safe enough to do so and it made me glad. Thorin trailed behind with a look of boredom, the dragon didn't really like being in a crowded city and he preferred to stay out in the wild, and I kinda did too. Satsuki's expression when we arrived at the Market place was full of excitement and glee and it wasn't long until he started dragging me to stalls that caught his interest.

He didn't particularly like spending our money but I did convince him to splurge today. He typically let me keep his money just for sake-keeping and it honestly did falter me because that meant he trusted me so much. The demon vendor looked at Satsuki with mild contempt and when he looked at me, I gave him a steely stare.

"I think I like this one," Satsuki muttered pointing to a certain hair-pin, "It would look really good on you, Clem." He grins up at me.

I quirk an eyebrow at the teenager, "We're here shopping for you, Satsuki." I mused.

He pouts, "I wanted to get you something."

"Get me some new chop-sticks, if you want to get me something so bad." I snort, "I'd probably end up breaking or misplacing the hair-pin." I tell him as I pat his head with affection, "If anything, we should start buying items for our long trek to the fox demon tribe in a few weeks." I suggest softly.

"You're probably right," Satsuki sighed and turned around to visit another stall, "Where are the chop-sticks? We should probably get new bowls, too….more durable." Satsuki mumbled as I followed him.

I caught the vendor muttering with disdain, "Disgusting humans."

In an instant, I whirled around and pointed a finger towards the vendor—a sharp icicle pressing against the demon's throat. His frog-like eyes bugged out in complete fear as he stared at me in complete shock. I lifted my lip to reveal my sharpened canines in warning to this man and I heard him whimper and urinate himself. Thorin snorted as he slinked by the vendor and I almost didn't notice how Thorin's tail sneakily stole one of the vendor's prettiest hair-pins.

I dropped the icicle from his throat and continued forward—Satsuki hadn't even noticed the event. Satsuki bounced around happily and we picked certain items that we would take on our journey and make it easier on us on the road. Thorin was content carrying our bags-we also got Thorin some fresh meat because he was such a good dragon.

It was a few hours later, and Satsuki and I ended up somewhere in the higher districts admiring the shops. "Are you guys hungry?" I questioned when my stomach began to rumble. Satsuki nodded as we ventured into this elegant teapot shop; the only reason we were in the higher district in the first place. I guess Satsuki has always wanted to have a really nice tea-set and who was I to deny him his wants?

"I suppose we can eat somewhere nearby." I trailed off with an evident frown. I didn't like being in the higher district just because all the demons _loved_ to stare.

Satsuki picked out his tea-set and I requested for the tea-set to be very well protected for the travels. We left and picked out somewhere to eat—a tiny dim sum eatery. It took some getting used to…the food in this era. I figured a good business would be to start an eatery and try making the foods I knew by heart from my time era—I brought the idea up to Satsuki for comments.

"I think that would make a lot of money!" Satsuki blurted out with wide eyes, "I think it's a good plan." We were seated in the back, as requested by me, and left with menus. The café wasn't crowded but I could see a demon lingering outside, staring inside and towards me. He looked like a dog demon by his ears and markings.

I promptly ignored this demon and turned back to Satsuki, "We would have to be somewhere fairly well populated…like here but I don't like this place." I mused to the young boy.

"I can attest to that." Satsuki muttered glancing towards the demon watching us.

"There are _other_ kingdoms." I said thoughtfully, "I heard the _best_ kingdom is the South Kingdom. There isn't status there…everyone lives simply…quietly."

Satsuki frowned, "What about humans?"

"You're my ward, you go where I go." I firmly say.

"Where did you get that _thing_?" The demon was now standing at the door-way, glaring at the fur-train wrapped around lazily. I felt mokomoko tighten around me tightly—sensing an unwanted presence.

I was on my feet with a snarl, "Fuck off, demon, I am in no mood to deal with a pompous fool." I just wanted to enjoy a day with Satsuki and Thorin without a demon coming up asking some tedious and stupid question. Honestly, the sooner we left this place, the better.

He growls, "I know of the demon who owns that fur-train, you would do very well, _fox,_ to return it to him before he finds and kills you and your human." He warns angrily.

"Sesshomaru knows where the loyalty of this fur-train lies and it is with me." I reply indifferently, "I was trained by him, now, piss off before you make me mad." I bristle and snap my canines at the demon.

He frowns, "Impossible…last I heard someone stole it from him!" He looks ready to charge but I narrow my eyes at his feet and instantly his feet were bound by ice and then I looked at his head and his head was entrapped by ice. Satsuki giggled quietly as I turned to the teenager.

"Let's go the food Market and make something at home." I told Satsuki as he got up and the three of us left the dim sum café, leaving a tip because I felt bad that we caused a commotion. It seemed like having a day without someone causing some scene with us was impossible. East Kingdom was too much to handle for a demon like me trying to raise a human like Satsuki in.

No, this place was for the greedy looking to worm their way into power. This place was basically, like, _Kings Landing_ from _Game of Thrones._ Satsuki and I were silent as we walked back to the lodgings with bags of fresh meat and vegetables'. Maybe waiting another month to leave was too long to wait to leave and I voiced this to Satsuki and Thorin.

"I agree," Satsuki mumbled, "This place stresses you out…and I don't like it."

I smiled down at him, "You don't have to worry about me, Satsuki." I told him with clear affection.

Satsuki frowned, "I'd like to think that you're my family, Clem, so, it's only natural that I worry about your health and mental health," He sounded so serious that I had to smile a little bit more, "This place is a lion's den."

My heart was soaring because besides from Kagome and Co, no one else has really called me their family. Satsuki was unlike most teenage boys I've met, in this time era and my own, he was shy but he wasn't afraid now to get curious and explore a bit. He could be funny but in a sweet way and he was very caring.

He was a soul too innocent for the likes of this place.

People like Satsuki were snuffed out by people and demons like the ones who killed his village and tortured him like some play-thing. It was my duty to protect him as best as I could and I would take that job _very_ seriously.

Satsuki and I arrived to our lodgings and began to make some warm dinner before heading to bed; another thing I missed about my time era was television…I missed a lot of creature comforts from back home but I've found a few here that even my time era didn't have.

One of those comforts was teaching Satsuki how to read; it was bizarre that even though my only two languages that I had previously spoken were _English_ and _Spanish_ but since arriving here, _Japanese_ had been added to my brain, and I had no idea how.

But I wasn't complaining because seeing how happy Satsuki got when he read something right was…so amazing and it made me feel accomplished. He was very much my little brother and I was his older sister, and I loved it.

Being the youngest in the family, I always wished I had a younger sibling to take care and protect, and I got that from Satsuki.

But just as Satsuki needed me…I needed him just as much.

Slowly, I was accepting my place in this world. Even if it was protecting and raising Satsuki…I would gladly take it.

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors, guys! I know Sessy hasn't made an appearance in forever but I promise your patience (and mine) will be rewarded! All your questions will be answered in a few chapters :P**


	13. thirteen

" **I regret that it takes a life to learn how to live."**

 **By Jonathan Safran Foer**

* * *

"You look lovely today, Clementine."

It had been a few weeks since Satsuki and I left the East Kingdom earlier then planned. In the Riverside Fox tribe, the last few tribes in Japan seemed happy to receive me and Satsuki and they didn't seem to mind the human teenager or show any ill-intentions towards the boy. The fox demons here ranged in colors but most of them remained within the range of browns, blacks, and whites; which was surprising since back home most foxes were orange and red.

It seemed like my color was a rarity; add to that my colored markings and my number of tails and I officially baffled most of the tribe in less then an hour of my arrival. I didn't explain what my mission was or my entire life story explaining my _oddness_ , as the others called it.

Thankfully, Satsuki and I were generally left alone unless we wandered into the main village for the market or to simply socialize. We were thankfully given a hut outside of the village and near the river; most new-comers were sent to live near the riverside until they had gained the tribe's full trust.

Honestly, I would rather much live by the river and away from the main village. Satsuki would also agree with me because despite him being okay with the fox demons, he didn't entirely trust them, and I think Satsuki wouldn't fully trust a demon for a long time.

Thorin seemed to enjoy the new change in scenery, as well. He was always wandering off in the ocean sky and coming back hours later. The dragon seemed to love the environment just as much as Satsuki and I did, but I couldn't help the weird feeling in my heart whenever I thought back to the village…where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Co were waiting for me to return.

I missed them a lot and I think I knew within a week into my journey to the East Kingdom that, that the village was where I was meant to be. My family was with Inuyasha and Kagome and annoying ass Miroku and the whole company. I missed being with them and going on random missions with Inuyasha and Miroku or helping Kagome with her training.

Opening an eatery was still something lingering in my mind but maybe opening an eatery in the village didn't seem so bad, and Satsuki agreed. _"As long as it is something you love to do, I don't think it matters where you open your eatery, Clem."_ Satsuki had told me when I had brought up the idea.

For now, I was enjoying my adventure. I wasn't sure when I wanted to return to the village but I had a feeling it would be soon. I had taken up as much knowledge as possible in the East Kingdom and I was learning with the fox demons slowly but surely. They didn't have records but preferred showing other foxes traditional customs through visual learning.

Satsuki and Thorin had gone off and I was pretty sure those two were getting into mischief together, which I didn't mind as long as neither of them got into trouble or got hurt too bad. I was left to our little hut and enjoying some fishing—as boring as it did sound, I enjoyed it because it was soothing and set my mind at ease.

Life here was lazy just like the village but the fox tribe was better off then Kaede's village. The fox demons here liked to live simply but apparently that didn't extend to their homes, because some homes were gigantic and others were tiny as hell.

Right now, I was being pestered by the son of the chief of the tribe; Daichi. Though his insistent nature was rather irritating at times, the male fox was handsome. His tails and ears were the color of a newborn fawn in the spring and his eyes were a gentle color of grass in the summer. He was large and well-built but he just didn't vibe with me on a romantic level.

He was a good man and a friend and I didn't want to friend zone him but it was looking like I was going to have to put this male in his place. I wasn't sure why he was intent on trying to court me when the mobs of young females always following him were probably better pickings.

Not far from Daichi was his usual horde of admirers, all glaring at me with envy. I glanced up at the invading male with a small smile, "Daichi, I'm starting to grow concern with your increasing interest in me." I say and I tried not to sound sassy, this was the chief's son and I had to be respectful…until Daichi somehow pisses me.

Daichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle, "So, you noticed?"

How could I not? Daichi wasn't _exactly_ discreet in his stalking, but I wasn't going to tell him that though. "Your friends' gave you away." I lied with a chuckle.

Daichi glared over at them with exasperation, "They, sadly, come with the territory." Daichi muttered.

I didn't make a comment even though I wanted to make a scathing remark that he could send them away. "Hmm." I said thoughtfully as pulled my line in and set my fishing rod against a nearby tree.

"I actually came here—"

 _Here it comes,_ I sighed with annoyance, _I fucking knew it._

"To see if you wanted to have dinner together or go on a stroll in the evening." Daichi gave a cute, dimpled smile full of hopes and dreams…and I just wanted to scream at him to piss off, but I had to be polite here. Although…I haven't been out on a date…or this time's idea of a date yet, but I seriously did not want to give Daichi the wrong idea.

"Are they tagging along as well?" I jerked my head behind him.

He shakes his head, "No, of course not. I know…I know you've made it clear that you aren't looking for something serious, Clementine, but would you at least give me a chance?" Daichi asked with an almost pleading tone.

Something told me to say no but honestly, what harm would this bring? I bit my lip and sighed a moment later, "Alright, I'll give it a shot." I finally agreed making the older fox grin widely.

"It'll be fun, Clementine. Um, I'll come by sometime before the sun sets, okay?" Daichi has this shit-eating grin on his face and it makes me smile softly. He looks like a kid who just got a shit-ton of sweets.

"I'll see you then." I mused just wanting the man to leave me to my peace.

Daichi bows slightly with the same grin and wanders back towards the village. His horde of females parting a path and I heard them tell them something; though I wasn't bothered to hear it. I groaned and muttered, "Why did I have to stand out so much?" I questioned with a sigh.

I felt my fur-train tighten around in slightly.

I quirked an eyebrow down at it but didn't think anything of it.

A few hours later, and I was slightly worried. Satsuki and Thorin hadn't returned from their adventure yet and even though the duo had been out later then I would've liked before…something just felt off tonight. I was pacing in our little hut with worry, ready for my date. The sun was just beginning to kiss the horizon line and I was dressed in lavender colored kimono. I had decided to wear something other then my trousers and loose shirts.

My hair was pulled into a messy bun with the hair-pin that Thorin stole from a vendor who made a rude remark about Satsuki in my hair. "Where are those two idiots?" I grumbled as I left dinner nearby, so, if I wasn't back in time, they would have warm food to shove down their throats.

There was a knock on the door of the hut, "Clementine?" It was Daichi.

I huffed, "They are going to be the death of me." I opened the door and smiled slightly at the man, "Good evening, Daichi."

Daichi must've seen my worry because he frowned, "Is everything alright?" He asks sounding concerned.

I sigh loudly, "Thorin and Satsuki haven't returned from their outing yet." I inform him quietly.

Daichi didn't look too concerned, "I'm sure they're fine, Clementine," Daichi softly says, "They are youngsters, right? Youngsters like to stay out doing mischievous things." He reassured and gently grasped my hand and tugged me towards him, "We won't take long, if it makes you feel better, we'll only be gone for an hour." He suggested with a warm grin.

I smile at him gratefully, "Thank you, Daichi, that's very thoughtful of you." I tell him.

Daichi grins brilliantly at me and gently leads me away towards the village. "I have much planned! We're having dinner with my father and mother and then we'll take a nice stroll along the riverside, how does that sound? It'll end right by your hut!" Daichi chuckles looking proud of himself.

I smile, touched by his enthusiasm, "It sounds good to me."

Daichi continues to ask me various questions to make small talk; I answer as best as I can but I think he could tell that I was holding some information back. As we entered the village, I noticed how silent the usual lively village was. "You don't have to hold back, you know," Daichi mused either ignoring or not noticing the quietness of the village, "You're hesitant to tell me about yourself."

"I'm a private person, Daichi." I told him quietly.

"Will you be staying in our village for long?" Daichi questioned suddenly.

I shook my head, "No, not really. I feel like I've learned a lot here in the fox village and plan on returning to my home village." I inform him with a sincere smile of excitement, "I can't wait to challenge my older brother." I mused.

"You have an older brother?" Daichi questions, surprised.

I didn't mean to let that slip but didn't see the harm of it now, "Yes, I do."

"Well, that's interesting; at least I know _one_ personal thing about you." Daichi laughs quietly as we near his large home. "My parents are very curious in meeting you, you know, we know very little about you." Daichi chuckles as we enter his elegant home that seemed a bit too much for my taste.

"Are they?" I wasn't surprised; they had been a bit too curious about my personal life which made me wary of them in the first place.

"You are the most powerful fox we've met," Daichi pointed out, "You're odd coloring and markings have sparked interest but everyone has been very polite and respectful of your privacy." Daichi mused softly.

I smile slightly, "Your tribe is very respectful which is refreshing." At least they weren't overwhelming and intense like the demons in the East Kingdom. Daichi guided me to the large eating room and I respectfully sat down as Daichi frowned.

"My parents are late." Daichi looked worried, "Would you like some water?" He offers.

"Sure, I'll have some water." I smile softly. Daichi grabs a water jug from nearby and a cup, fills it, and sets it down in front of me, "Let me go find my parents, I'm sorry." Daichi apologizes. I wave it off with a smile.

"It's okay, they probably got caught up in something." I breezily stated as I take a generous sip of water.

Daichi watches me for a moment before excusing himself. I am left alone and I gaze openly at the grandness of their home. For some reason, it reminded me of Sesshomaru. I cringe slightly and felt a small tug at my heart. Despite feeling bad for the way I spoke to him, I still thought he was a pompous ass.

A small part of me, a very, very, very, _very_ small part of me did strangely miss his irritating presence. I yawned and went to grab another sip of water until I noticed that I couldn't move. I frowned puzzled and tried to move only to remain in place.

 _What the fuck?_ I hissed as I began to panic, _what the fuck is going on?_

Daichi re-entered the room and I looked up at him with panic. A sly, fox-like grin stretches out on his face, "I take it that the poison worked." Daichi looks gleeful and I feel a shock of betrayal rush through me. A vicious snarl rips from my chest and even though I couldn't even talk, the sound resonated through the room.

"I'm glad I won't be on the receiving end of those canines." Daichi chuckled as two men walked out from behind him and headed towards me.

My eyes widen in fear and panic, _what the fuck?_ It was the only thing that could be heard in my mind right now. I was grabbed and picked up and blind-folded. No, oh my god, I chose the wrong fucking day to leave mokomoko behind!

I tried to will my body to fight but it was useless!

I felt the weight of the situation crashing down on me and all I could do was snarl and growl in protest. _Were they going to kill me?! Why!?_ I thought frantically unsure what I had even done to receive such a response.

I was polite and respectful and thought the same of them, obviously I had been wrong. _What would happen now?_ I cried out as I was trapped in my mind, _I have no one to save me this time around!_

These assholes probably kidnapped Thorin and Satsuki, too!

Eventually, I could feel the outside breeze caress my body. "Put here in the center," Daichi muttered, "Take off her clothes." My eyes widened behind the blind-fold as I laid down on the ground and undressed by rough hands. Tears stung my eyes as I was so openly groped, I could smell people around me and it made me sick.

 _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ I thought wildly, _I didn't do anything to these fucking assholes!_

The blind-fold was ripped and another snarl ripped through my mouth in warning and fury. I could feel my body was working over-time to expel the poison in my system but how long would that take? Daichi looked down at me with a smirk, "Oh, look, she's crying." He sneered and I cursed him to hell a thousand times!

There was scattered laughter and I responded with a dark growl.

I caught the smell of fire and wax burning; _were they trying to sacrifice me to some fox god or something?_ Daichi leaned over my naked body and began to smear soot over my face and exposed body. I snarled and struggled to gain control over my body so I could rip these bitches apart for doing this to me.

He was muttering something under his breath in a language I couldn't understand. I felt like my body was ready to explode from the fierceness of my heart beating. I wanted to cry because this wasn't how I wanted to die. How did things go so wrong? How did I not notice?

Daichi leaned away and spoke out in a loud voice saying bullshit.

The crowd around us cheered along and I glared at all of them with disgust. I felt so degraded and hopeless right now…Daichi suddenly had a dagger in his hand and was looking down at me with a wicked grin, "We're going to use your blood to make us stronger," Daichi explained down at me with a sneer, "Power is something we carve and when you strolled into our village, well, it was just so perfect."

 _Damn you, Shippo!_ Even though I didn't blame the little fox.

I glare up at the man with hatred and condemned him to hell and everyone else watching standing by and watching. "We weren't sure if the poison would work but it did, and it worked so perfectly." Daichi giggled dragging the tip of the knife along the curve of my breast.

"Daichi," The voice of his father sent my blood to boil, "Let us not wait any longer."

I snarled angrily in response and prayed that somehow…I would survive and kill this entire fucking tribe. Is this how all demons were? Greedy on power and when someone more powerful comes along, just kill them if they don't want to marry you? Is this how demons _truly_ acted?

Daichi pulled back and he looked like he was going to say something before he plunged the blade into my stomach—a scream ripping from my mouth almost instantly. Daichi stumbled back but his father barked, "Recite the words!"

Daichi began to mutter almost instantly in a foreign language as he twisted the blade embedded into my flesh. Tears were streaming from my face as pain radiated through my body. I could only barely move my fingers at the moment as I struggled to move. Daichi pulled the knife out and I gritted my teeth and watched with disgust as Daichi licked the blade with a growl of lust.

Suddenly,

The hairs on my arms and back of my neck began to stand up.

There was a low, threatening growl that tore through the air and silenced all other sounds. A sound that was all too familiar to me and I almost cried out in pure relief. Suddenly, people were dropping to the ground, dead. It would have been comical, if I wasn't just stabbed in the stomach or naked.

Daichi was gone from my field of vision; people were screaming and yelling and one growl was over-powering them all. "Run!" Daichi snapped, "Get the women to—gah!" Daichi screamed out and I wiggled in my spot or tried. A massive snarl resonated through the sky and then there was a massive and I mean _massive_ white dog in the sky—eyes red with fury, teeth dripping in blood, and a familiar purple marking on his forehead.

Sesshomaru…this was his demon form.

"Clementine!" I almost wanted to scream in joy at the sound of Satsuki's voice.

I caught of glimpse of Thorin spitting fire and almost wanted to pass out from relief. I had been saved and by that pompous asshole. Satsuki quickly draped my body with mokomoko and I felt the fur-train wrap around me so tightly, I almost felt like I was being suffocated.

"Oh my god," Satsuki looked frightened and I smelt his blood and snarled, "What do I do?" Satsuki muttered before a high-pitch voice replied.

"You foolish human, apply pressure to the wound before she bleeds out!" This voice was unfamiliar to me but…I had a feeling on who it was because Rin used to talk about him all the time.

Jakken.

Satsuki quickly began pressing his palms against my wound causing me to cry out, "I'm sorry, Clementine!" Satsuki cried out with tears falling from his fearful eyes.

All around us was chaos; endless screaming and growling. I closed my eyes and wished for this nightmare to end. I just couldn't believe how badly things had gone. "Am I losing her!?" Satsuki shrieked causing me to flinch.

"My Lady Clementine, are you dying?" I could feel Jakken leaning over me.

I peeked up at him and gave him a dry look—his buggy eyes widening, "No, I think she's in pain." Wow, what observation skills Jakken.

Jakken was pressing something my lips, "Here, drink this, Lady Clementine! It will cure whatever poison you have in your body!" Jakken squawked loudly—his voice would get annoying, I could already tell.

I greedily drank the antidote and closed my eyes.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that these fuckers tried to kill me just to have my power, was it even possible to gain my power through my blood? "Clementine?" Satsuki shakily whispered with fear.

I looked at him with a tender look.

He sniffs and wipes at his eyes, "I-I-I thought we were too late." Satsuki whispered.

Eventually, the screaming had ceased. Sesshomaru was no longer flying in the air and neither was Thorin. "Move aside." Sesshomaru's cold voice made my body react in a strange way. I didn't want to look at him…I definitely felt guilty now. I said some hurtful things to Sesshomaru only for him to end up saving my ass again.

Not only me but saving Satsuki and Thorin.

Satsuki went to protest, "H-Her wound!"

"I will take care of it," Sesshomaru remarked icily, "Jakken, take the boy to the hut and gather their belongings." Sesshomaru ordered firmly.

"Yes, my lord!" Jakken quipped, "Come on, you human brat!" Jakken beckoned Satsuki impatiently.

"Clem?" Satsuki whispered.

I looked at him and opened my mouth, "Go, I'll be fine."

Thorin came by and nudged Satsuki. The young boy didn't look happy but complied. Satsuki, Thorin, and Jakken vanished from sight and I took note of the bodies all over the ground. The air reeked of blood and I recoiled slightly.

I tried to sit up but Sesshomaru placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back, "Stay," He murmured in a voice that made me want to cry because I knew what he was going to do.

"N-No." I whispered shaking my head.

Sesshomaru pressed his forearm against my lips but I moved my head to the side, "N-no." I almost wanted to wail.

The dog demon lord growled lowly, "Clementine, drink my blood."

"No." I bravely met his gaze with a teary gaze, "I can't…not after what I said to you." I whispered with a tremble in my voice.

Sesshomaru looked indifferent for a moment before grabbing the back of my head to keep my head in place and pressing his arm against my lips again. I growled in defiance but Sesshomaru just applied more pressure and hissed, "Do you want to die and leave that human on his own?" His golden eyes were burning so brightly…

I unwillingly opened my mouth and sank my canines into his flesh—the smell of him was comforting and it was beyond puzzling. Sesshomaru was here and it made me feel so safe and secure and I was going to demand what he knew. Sesshomaru's expression was strained and his jaw was clenched tightly.

I could feel my wound beginning to heal too quickly. The pain was soon gone and I let go of Sesshomaru a few seconds later. Tears were streaming down my face because I was still in shock at the events that occurred. Inuyasha was going to kick my ass for not being careful and then possibly try to kill Shippo.

I jolted when Sesshomaru caressed my face very softly but said angrily, "Why would you leave the village, where it was safe?"

I responded quietly, ""Why did you leave?"

Sesshomaru ignored my question and continued on talking, "Do you have any idea how worr—" Sesshomaru stopped himself and walked away with a snarl of frustration and I heard him mumble, "Going to the death of me."

I sat up with a cringe and was glad when mokomoko kept firmly in place, "Why?" I asked tiredly, "Why do I feel this way towards you?"

Sesshomaru tensed and didn't say a word.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on between us?" I demand as I got on my feet and for some reason, my stupid feet just decided not to work and I fell down—well, I was until Sesshomaru swiftly caught me. His hands were pressed against some of my exposed skin and I felt hazy because his hands _felt so good against my skin._

Sesshomaru growled lowly and I gazed at him with wide eyes, "Still don't want to tell me?" I whispered as I blushed lightly. He was so close and I was basically naked. How romantic, right?

Sesshomaru spoke quietly, "You won't like it."

"Try me." I hissed with a soft frown.

Sesshomaru pulled away but kept his arm around me until he was sure I wouldn't fall on my ass, "Perhaps now is not the right time." Sesshomaru responded coolly before pulling the top of his kimono and wrapping it around my curvy form. I was immediately surrounded by warmth and his scent. I didn't mean to but I inhaled his scent as he looked out towards where the other three disappeared off to.

I gazed at the destruction that Sesshomaru and Thorin left behind. I didn't' feel an ounce of guilt towards these punks because they did try to kill me, but did Sesshomaru have to kill _the entire village?_

"Thank you," I suddenly say in a very soft voice, "For saving me again."

Sesshomaru simply replied with, "Hmm."

I sighed but smiled because I did kinda miss his _hmm_ responses.

"Don't make a habit out of it." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and at me with a hard stare, "You are staying by my side from now on, do you understand? You wander off and look what happens." Sesshomaru scoffs and frowns.

Usually, I would have snapped at him that I wasn't his to order but, honestly, I didn't mind it right now. Sesshomaru cared about me…it was easy to see now. I mean, he wouldn't just demolish and entire village if he didn't care, right? I didn't know what he was hiding from me but I guess I would patiently wait until he had the balls to tell me.

Although he was still a pompous asshole, he was a pompous asshole who saved my life, yet again.

* * *

 **SESSY IS BACK, YAY! Who else is happy that he's back? I was originally going to put that Sesshomaru caught Clem and Daichi in the middle of a date but I thought, how boring, let's get Sessy to kill the entire village, XD!**


	14. fourteen

" **If I were to single out a word to describe her, it would be radiant."**

 **By Wilbury Crockett**

* * *

"Why the _fuck_ is this pig breathing?!" I basically shrieked as Sesshomaru dropped a bloody and battered Daichi at my feet. Daichi all but blabbered and cried for mercy and I took note that Sesshomaru had kindly sliced Daichi's Achilles tendon. It was most likely to keep the pervert from running away and meeting his fate.

Satsuki hid behind me and peeked around me to glare openly at Daichi, "W-W-We trusted you!" Satsuki seethed with his handsome pale eyes _steaming_ with betrayal and anger. Thorin crouched down low to the ground and gave out a hungry growl. The growing dragon's pupils were in very thin silts of fury.

"Please, have mercy on me! I was only doing as told by my father and my mother!" Daichi begged as he struggled to move around and found he was unable to due to his cut ankles. Seeing him struggle did give me some sort of pleasure—not sexual pleasure but the pleasure of seeing him _suffer,_ but the human part of me that still lingered deep within my demon body wanted me to look away and from someone who had lost and suffered so greatly.

I huffed with mild irritation because I did feel bad but my hunger for blood outshone my feelings of guilt. "You didn't show any mercy towards me, now did you?" I sneered as Sesshomaru kept himself planted between Daichi and me—as if waiting for Daichi to make some idiotic move though it was very unlikely.

Daichi just sputtered and cried and cursed me because now I was the reason why his entire village and family had been slaughtered, "Papa knew something was off about you but Mama didn't listen! Papa said he recognized that stupid fur-train but couldn't place face to name!" Daichi snapped at me.

I cocked my head to the side as I pondered what to do. It was clear from Sesshomaru that he wanted me to kill this piece of shit but…I didn't want to. Even though this little shit was going to murder me for my power and groped me as well...and I was still very angry but I was more tired and exhausted than anything.

Sesshomaru was here and that thought alone was comforting…like more comforting than I would like to admit. I could have died…but I didn't want to take Daichi's life because I didn't want anymore red on my hands. Being a demon…there would be times where I wouldn't be able to chose if I wanted to spare someone's life or not.

"You aren't going to kill him." Sesshomaru stated as he watched my face intently. He was frowning and he looked really displeased with me now, "After what he did and tried to do." He snarled sending Daichi to cower in fear.

"C-Clementine is too kind," Satsuki defended me and didn't back down when Sesshomaru glared at the teenager to mind his own business, "Even I want to see this man pay for what he did but…but Clementine has been through enough tonight, don't you think?"

"How dare you speak to my Lord Sesshomaru that way you pesky human!" Jakken squawked angrily while waving that ugly looking staff. Jakken took a step too close to Satsuki and immediately I snarled at the frog or whatever type of demon he was.

Jakken squealed in fear and scurried away, "Apologizes my lady! I did not mean to offend!" Jakken groveled.

"Clementine," Sesshomaru drawled out my name in a way that had my heart racing in a foolish way, "Will you let this swine to live?" The annoyance was clear on Sesshomaru's face but at least he wasn't angry with what he thought I wanted.

I gave out a light snort, "He's not going to live."

Daichi started sobbing and begging for his life again and gave out empty promises just because his life was on the line. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in question, "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I gave him a dry look, "You're going to kill him." I state.

Sesshomaru has his usual blank and cold look on his face for a moment before nodding curtly, "As you wish." Sesshomaru murmurs quietly, "I suppose I do no want this abomination's blood on your flesh." A sort of possessive look flickers in his golden eyes but it is gone before I can fully register it was there. Sesshomaru moves towards Daichi with an expressionless face and Daichi continues to beg for his life but his words fall on deaf words.

No one near him has pity for him, only anger. "Let's go." I turn around and move Satsuki from what was about to happen. Thorin rumbles in mild protest before following behind us and Jakken flails awkwardly unsure what to do.

"Follow them, Jakken, and make sure they stay on the right path." Sesshomaru's icy voice sounds signaling that he was going to make sure Daichi suffers and I wasn't sure how I feel about that—why couldn't he just slice Daichi's throat and get over it? "I will find my way back shortly."

"Yes, my lord!" Jakken squeaks before rushing after us.

I heard the distant screams once we were miles away. Satsuki would have never been able to hear them with his human hearing but Sesshomaru had waited until he knew we were a hefty distance before starting his torture on Daichi. Thorin kept his place in the rear to make sure nothing could sneak up on us while Jakken had decided to take his place in the front but mostly to make sure we were going the right way.

"Maybe we should set up camp somewhere…" Satsuki suggested seeing the tired look in my eyes.

"We do not stop until Lord Sesshomaru says!" Jakken squawked, "We are most likely too close to that disgraceful demon village for him to feel comfortable enough to set up camp." Jakken added in a lower voice.

"But Sesshomaru and Thorin killed everyone…" Satsuki gave a light and puzzled frown.

"To our knowledge," Jakken said, "There could've been survivors and they might want to take revenge. I think that is why Sesshomaru lingered behind to make sure no one survived."

"Jakken," I spoke up softly, "Why did Sesshomaru come back to look for me?" I wanted to see if Jakken would be able to produce some answers even though I had a feeling he wouldn't say a single word in fear for Sesshomaru beating the shit out of him.

Jakken tensed up and awkwardly stuttered, "A-A-Apologizes, my lady! But I am afraid I cannot say otherwise I would anger Lord Sesshomaru."

"Worth a try." I sighed and added a bit more happily, "At least we're going back home…I'm sure you'll love it, Satsuki!" I nudge the young teenager.

"You think?" Satsuki blushed.

I nod eagerly, "It's so beautiful there…when I first dropped into this world I used to think the village was boring and dull but…after a while it started to grow on me and become so beautiful," I explained to Satsuki, "Funny because now that place is my home…even though I miss my _real_ home back in my own time era and I hope you find it your new home too." I ruffled Satsuki's growing hair to which he complained and swatted my hands away with a small smile.

"I hope your friends will like me." Satsuki sighed.

"They will because I think you perfectly fit in with our small misfit family." I mused softly.

Satsuki pulls out some fruit from his knapsack and pops a few into Thorin's waiting mouth before offering some to Jakken. Jakken stutters as if taken back that Satsuki would offer him fruit but the small demon begrudgingly took the offered fruits and ate them quickly.

Satsuki gave me a fat peach and I beamed, "Thank you." He knew peaches and green apples were my favorite. I ate my peach with content as my mind wondered to when Sesshomaru will come back and if we would talk about this connection between us. We walked for a few hours and it was really late in the early morning and by the position of the moon, the sun would be rising soon. Satsuki looked dead on his feet and I was becoming increasingly exhausted.

Luckily, Sesshomaru dropped in and I almost groaned in delight. Sesshomaru glanced at me and his eyes went down my tired form before instructing quietly, "I found a cave that shall act as our camp for the day." Sesshomaru takes his rightful place at the head of the group and guides us to our place of sleep. "Jakken, go hunt." Sesshomaru ordered shortly.

Jakken scurried away without a second thought and vanished into the forest as we diverged from the main road. I stared at Sesshomaru's back with questions going through my mind and wondered what drove him to go to such lengths to look for me. I make sure Satsuki is settled in his sleeping bag before spreading out my sleeping bag up against the cave wall—since my sleeping habit from my time era followed me here in the feudal Japan era.

Mokomoko is tucked between my body securely as I rub my face against the softness of the fur and inhale Sesshomaru's still lingering scent. I don't realize that Sesshomaru is watching my movements as he sets up a large fire to keep us warm during the early winter morning chill. One thing I do miss about my time era was being able to sleep in just my underwear, no bra, and a thin shirt…it felt so refreshing sleeping that way but since being here and doors not really existing in the village…well, that flew out the window.

Even though I was dirty to hell I was too tired to care. Those worries would be tended to after I wake up from a long and well deserved sleep. I doubt Sesshomaru would rush and if he did, I'd throw a fit and try to stab him. I yawned and curled up into my sleeping bag and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up, Satsuki and Thorin were gone. Jakken was tending to the boar roasting on the spit and it seemed to be late in the afternoon when I finally rejoined the land of the living. I blinked groggily and rubbed at my eyes with a grumble of incoherent words before feeling someone beside me.

I glanced over and my eyes widen slightly when I saw Sesshomaru sitting right beside me. His eyes were closed but I doubt he was sleeping. "You're finally awake." Sesshomaru spoke lowly and I watched intently as his golden eyes locked onto my eyes.

We stared at each other before I sleepily said, "I need to bathe."

"Your human and Thorin have gone to bath nearby." Sesshomaru responded curtly.

I push away my thin blanket and my fur-train before grabbing my knap snack and getting ready for my bath time. "Are you going to tell me now?" I question softly as I turn to face him fully. I am sitting up on my knees and I am close to his body—I could feel the warmth he is emitting and it makes me want to curl into him. I stare up at him and he's staring down at me with unreadable eyes and I feel my heart beginning to race from how close we are.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicker towards Jakken before returning to me, "No."

I pout, "Send Jakken away and tell me, Sesshomaru." I didn't take immediate notice but I moved closer to Sesshomaru that my knees are brushing against his thighs. He tensed almost instantly and got up much to my disappointment.

He doesn't respond and goes outside and I sigh heavily, "Why did that hurt?" I whispered to myself as I buried my face into my pillow. It did hurt because I wanted to know what was going on between us and he just simply ignored me was ugh, my heart.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I feel someone shake me gently and call my name, "Clem?" It was Satsuki.

I wipe the slight, unattractive drool in the corner of my mouth and sit up, "I fell asleep again." I muttered while yawning.

Satsuki smiles in amusement, "Do you want me to show you to the river?" Satsuki asks as he sees my bathing items and clothes nearby.

"I can smell the water from here," I stretch my body as I stand up, "I'll be fine, you eat." I ruffle his hair and he beams at me as Thorin is nearby but eating his own fresh kill while Jakken watches with mild disgust. Sesshomaru is nowhere nearby and his scent is beginning to stale. I gather my items and make my way towards the river—a small waterfall can be heard and I giddily hurry because the dirt and grime on my body is beginning to weigh on my skin now.

I set my clothes on a nearby boulder and my bathing items on the shore as I began to undress—I used to get nervous when I undressed in the middle of a forest but given that I've grown used to this time era and knew very rarely are humans on their own in the forest and I would have sensed demons nearby…I think I was safe.

I slipped into the water with a content sigh as I worked on scrubbing the dirt and blood off of me and watched with mild disgust as the water around me turned a bit murky. I was contently humming as I washed out my hair and rubbed my body with clean water. I moved towards the small waterfall and squeal when the colder water dropped over me. After the initial shock of the water, I relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of flowing water around me.

I sensed someone nearby…like _in the river_ close. I began to move out of the waterfall but then I was being grabbed and pulled into a naked…chest. My eyes widen because I recognized the scent and the warmth was very familiar to me. "S-S-Sesshomaru!" I gasped as his thick arms wrapped around my naked waist and pressed me flushed against him. I squeezed my eyes shut because I was _super_ embarrassed and shocked by this sudden turn of events. I could _feel_ every inch of Sesshomaru.

Now, since I've been in this time era, my hormones have never really showed up. Occasionally, they would make an appearance whenever I used to gawk at Sesshomaru to admire his physique but since leaving the village, my hormones have been dead to the world.

Until now.

And it was aching feelings so intense that I've never had my hormones react in such a fiery and strong way. I was speechless because I wasn't sure how or what was going on or even why Sesshomaru was engaging in something so intimate. "Sesshomaru-"

The demon lord pressed his lips against the exposed skin between my neck and shoulder, _"Hmm."_ He responds and I feel his chest rumble and I bit down onto my lip as my whole body screamed at me but I couldn't understand why. I felt like there was something telling me the answer I wanted but I was too dumb to see it, almost like it was obvious to everyone but _me._

"Sesshomaru, please," I whimpered as his hands grasped my hips firmly and he ran his tongue over one of my veins in my neck, "What is going on between us?" I begged and I wanted to rip away from him but I couldn't because I wanted to be in his grasp and I wanted to see where this would go but I wanted to know what Sesshomaru was hiding.

The air felt hot with varying emotions. My body was on fire and I felt like I was floating on a cloud almost like I've waited for this moment my entire life…which was a strange and shocking feeling. Sesshomaru was silent for a few seconds and I was trying to clear my chaotic thoughts when he murmured against my flushed skin, "I'm afraid to tell you." And for the first time, Sesshomaru sounds nervous.

Cold and indifferent Sesshomaru…was _nervous._

Stunned, I turned around to face Sesshomaru and I find his golden eyes _smoldering_ brightly almost as if they were liquid gold. He looked angelic in an ironic way since he was a demon. The water dripping off of his hair and the droplets trapped in his eyelashes…he looked so…perfect to me. Like, I wanted to reach out and kiss the smack out of him.

My heart was hammering and I felt…like I was severely enamored with this demon lord.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and I felt his hands sliding over my hips before they latched onto that flesh and pressed me against him. I stared up at him with wide eyes before he said, "You'll run away." Sesshomaru leaned towards me.

I had to resist leaning into him, "I won't." I promised softly and I felt my hand twitching because I seriously wanted to touch him— _any part of him_ but I just wanted to see how his skin felt against my hand or feel his beautiful hair. I bit down on my lip against to point where I tasted blood.

"Demons… _certain_ demons are gifted with mates… _soul mates,"_ Sesshomaru whispered as one of his hands cupped the side of my neck and I shivered intensely at the small sparks of heat that ignited with his touch. "They are rare, soul mates, and are often not recorded in our history," Sesshomaru swallowed uneasily and I was entranced with watching his Adam's apple move. His hold on my neck was firm but gentle and he brought me closer to his face as he whispered, "And I had been blessed with you as my soul mate, Clementine."

And somehow, it made sense. Perfect and surprisingly relieving sense as to everything I've ever felt towards Sesshomaru…and then I realize with utter horror the extent of the words I spat at him so many months ago. I stared at him with horror and guilt and I stuttered over my words to apologize because I know if he had told me those words, I would've died.

"I deserved your words," Sesshomaru spoke lowly as he glanced down at my lips and growled lowly, "Because it made me realize that I needed to change in order to be your mate and that is why I left but I didn't take into account that you would foolishly leave as well." His eyes darken to a strange shade of amber. That's why he…tortured Daichi…

"You're _mine,_ " Sesshomaru growled pressing his lips against my lips, " _You're mine, Clementine."_ He snarls lightly as I grab his face and kiss him feverishly. I felt like my heart was going to explode or that I was going to explode because it just clicked in my mind and it made sense and I felt so stupid for not even considering.

Fate had a funny sense of humor and I should've known…but I didn't and now here I was…locking lips and kissing the life out of Sesshomaru…the usually cold and indifferent demon lord. Inuyasha…he knew…

Sesshomaru kept his hands in respectable places, much to my hormonal annoyance, but I figured I didn't want to have random soul mate sex in the middle of a river in a forest. It was as if I wasn't suddenly alone in this world anymore and I was _somewhat_ less angry with Mei's mom for sending me into a different time era. I missed my family but Sesshomaru's presence melted those emotions to the point where it didn't negatively affect me.

It was easy but hard to wrap my mind around Sesshomaru being my _soul mate._ I didn't know they existed for demons but I should've known…especially after how Sesshomaru reacted when I told him off months ago. Demons had feelings, too and maybe they were taught not to act out on them or to appear indifferent to protect themselves…I don't know but I should have never said that all demons were bad.

Sesshomaru pulled away from me and I huffed in protest.

I looked up at him and I felt his thumb brushed over my bottom lip, "These feelings are still new to me, Clementine," I resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of my name coming from his lips, "I never entertained the idea of ever having a soul mate therefore you must be patient with me." Sesshomaru spoke even though his eyes were lust-filled.

It was cheesy but he was looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. My chest quivered from the intense emotions I was feeling and just how quickly things have taken a turn. This life was definitely full of surprises. After calming my mind I gave a small nod, "Okay."

Sesshomaru's chest was doing that weird purring noise again and I peered up at him curiously, "I didn't know dog demons could purr." I teased softly.

Sesshomaru gave me a flat look, "It comes with finding your soul mate." Sesshomaru explains before tugging me back towards the shore, "We have a long journey ahead of us but I must tell you that we won't stay in the village for long." I shyly look away as Sesshomaru valiantly gets out of the water.

His words caused me to frown though, "Why not?" I ask as I heard him sigh.

"Clementine, you can look at my body. I am yours to look at in anyway you want." Sesshomaru informs me and it makes me blush really badly. He's quiet for a moment before realizing, "Ah, I had forgotten you are innocent. Had I had the chance I would thank your parents and brother for sheltering you from the advances of a man." Sesshomaru muses.

I heard him get dress and he speaks again, "You can look now." I shyly peek and I am relieved that he is dressed fully. He's holding out my towel and I waddle out of the water and I expected him to stare at my body but he kept his eyes away from my figure. My heart stutters.

"Thank you." I whisper as I take the towel and secure it around my damp form.

My mind is replaying the little things Sesshomaru has done before and it makes me realize that Sesshomaru isn't what I originally thought. He's always been different with me and I just never noticed his actions in the correct way. He's considerate towards me and it warms my stomach.

Sesshomaru turns his back towards me but it is to shield me as I quickly dry my body with my towel before changing swiftly into one of my new kimono's that I bought in the East Kingdom. I pat my hair with my towel before folding my towel away and crouching down to rub some scented oils against my wrists and my neck—this was equivalent to perfume in this time era. I chose a milk and honey scent because it smelled really good and not too overpowering.

I brought out my brush and I stood back up when Sesshomaru gently wraps his hand over my wrist. My body reacts almost violently as I stare up at him with wide eyes. His eyes were slightly dark as he murmurs a question, "May I brush your hair?"

I blush because I realize how important this was. Demons were extremely protective with their hair. Hair in this time era was a symbol of wealth and status whether it was short or long. Hair was slapped into almost every history book that I had read in this time era to signal how important it was to demons. For Sesshomaru to ask…was heart-warming and it made me feel very giddy.

I gave a soft nod, "Sure."

Sesshomaru gathered my items before finding a nice patch of soft grass to sit on. He leaned his back against a tree and gestured for me to sit in between his legs. I shyly obey and snuggle my back against his chest. I want to say I was surprised by how gentle Sesshomaru was being while brushing my growing hair. I hadn't cut it since I first arrived and it had grown a lot since then. It had once been to my neck and now it was almost touching the bottom of my back in light curls.

It felt nice—I mean, someone brushing your hair or even running their fingers through your hair always felt _super_ nice and relaxing but it felt better with Sesshomaru. The silence between us was comfortable and it was still hard to wrap around my mind that Sesshomaru would be my soul mate. I was kinda excited because that would mean that I would see a side of Sesshomaru that very, very few people would see.

A side of Sesshomaru that was reserved just for Rin and I; a thought that made me giggle. I jumped when I felt Sesshomaru lean over and press an innocent kiss on my slightly exposed shoulder. "S-Sesshomaru." I mumbled with a blush.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru mused softly before leaning back and continuing to brush my hair, "You smell nice." Sesshomaru comments, "You'll smell a little bit more like me when I claim you and give you my mark."

It was kinda…refreshing hearing him speak so much. In the short time before our spat, he rarely spoke and when he did speak, it was only short sentences. Now, it was different… _much different._ His voice had always been interesting to me but now, his voice brought a strange level of comfort and ease.

"Claim me?" I questioned as my mind just went straight to the gutter.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru drawled, "When you are ready I will bite you right here," Sesshomaru brushed his fingers against the spot between my shoulder and neck—the spot he had kissed earlier that sent my body to spaz out in a good, intense way. Him just touching that spot made me shudder and my lady parts to tingle.

"It will strengthen our bond and you will bear my mark to signal to others that you are mine." Sesshomaru explains with a tone of possessiveness.

I like when he said that I was his…I know how hypocritical it was of me. I used to say that I wasn't his to boss around and toy with and now…with him saying I was his I was swooning like crazy. Oh, how the tables have turned. Eventually, we headed back to the cave or I did because Sesshomaru stayed behind because he wanted to scout the area out just in case. Right before he left, he hesitated.

I looked at him curiously, "Are you okay?" I had asked.

Sesshomaru had his back to him but he didn't say anything and then he turned around and kissed me deeply—I had been very surprised but I hadn't complained. He pulled away too soon for my liking and said lowly, "Your lips are so soft…" I blushed before he kissed me but on my forehead and took off.

I kinda just stood there in a slight daze before the sound of Satsuki calling me grabbed my attention, "Coming!" I shouted out as I headed into his direction. Satsuki beamed at me as I neared the cave and Thorin, who had been sleeping at the entrance, gave me this strange look and when I passed by him…Thorin _sniffed_ me.

Thorin grumbled and I blushed because I knew he knew what had happened.

Jakken was gone and I kinda relieved because I wanted to tell Satsuki what happened in private. "Um, I have something to tell you, Satsuki." I tell him as we sat down on my sleeping bag and Satsuki wraps Mokomoko around his small frame.

Satsuki looks mildly concern now, "Is everything okay?"

I nod, "Everything is fine but…um, do you remember when I told you that Sesshomaru was a pompous asshole and rant about all things he did to piss me off?" I start out with a light cringe. Man, was I eating my own words today. Satsuki tilted his head to the side and nodded for me to continue, "And how I always felt like there was something weird between us?"

Satsuki furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah." He dragged out not understanding where this was going. Damn it, I didn't want to explain to Satsuki what soul mates meant because he was too young even though he was a teenager.

"Well, I found out what we meant to each other." I sighed softly even though I couldn't fight the smile off of my face, "We're soul mates."

Satsuki's expression melts into something soft and pure, "Which explains why Sesshomaru wanted to make Daichi suffer before ending his life." Satsuki murmured quietly, "So, that means he won't ever hurt you?"

I laughed softly and nodded, "Kinda. I'm not entirely sure how soul mates work in this time era but I have a general idea." I told him with a grin.

Satsuki hugs me, "Well, I'm happy for you, Clem, because Sesshomaru is really scary and can protect you." Satsuki tells me with a grin of his own and we laugh. "Is it kinda weird that I wasn't really fearful of Sesshomaru? I kinda trusted him…" Satsuki trailed off.

"I don't think Thorin looks too happy." I whispered to Satsuki and we both looked at the dragon that was glaring at us. Satsuki and burst into a fit of laughter as Thorin snarls at us to knock it off. "Do you wanna train?" I asked Satsuki since I had been helping him train with a sword for the last few weeks.

Satsuki brightens and nods eagerly, "Yes, please!"

Man, I couldn't wait to show Sesshomaru how much I've bettered in sword fighting since we last trained together. Oh, and I couldn't wait to show off my sword to him, too!

* * *

 **SOrry for any errors, lol. I hoped you liked this chapter because I sure did! I finally let the cat out of the bag and I know most of you already knew what was going on, hehe. It's not a plot twist but I like it. I still have a lot of ideas for this story and we are far from done, hehe. Clem will soon meet Sesshomaru's mother and Lord knows how that will go! I have an idea on how I want the introduction to go. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter!**


	15. fifteen

" **Holding onto things will only break your heart."**

 **By Mitch Albom**

* * *

Sesshomaru and I were in a sorta awkward phase, or at least _he was._ Sesshomaru did mention that he wasn't the romantic type and never imagined himself to be in this sort of situation. He was hesitating to show affection in front of Jakken and Satsuki and he was unsure how to act. It was heartwarming because he was trying. I was patient with him because I was new to this just as he was but I had my human tendencies so I knew how to show my emotions easily.

Jakken seemed somewhat content that Sesshomaru had found his destined mate and Satsuki was a little bit more comfortable being around Sesshomaru and even interacted with the demon lord. It had been a few days since Sesshomaru had told me the truth of what was going on between us. My favorite thing…was when the group would make camp for the night. Sesshomaru would go and make sure the area was safe while the rest of us built a fire and laid out our sleeping bags. When we were all asleep…Jakken would claim to stand guard but he would end up snoozing off; Sesshomaru would come in and settle himself against the wall beside me and carefully lift me in between his legs.

I would wake up momentarily and happily move around to find a comfortable position to snuggle in before drifting back into sleep. His warmth and his presence and scent were already engraved into my mind that I knew he would be around even if I was asleep. My senses would pick up his smell and aura and be reassured that our mate was here and we were safe.

Today I woke up to a nice surprise.

Sesshomaru was with Satsuki in a clearing in front of our little cave campsite. Thorin was sprawled out in some fresh grass and Jakken wasn't interest and was sulking inside our campsite. I walked up the duo curious about what they were talking about or what was going on. "Morning, Clem!" Satsuki beamed at me with this excited look.

I smiled sincerely at the boy even though I was still strangely tired even after the eight hour siesta I had just woken up from, "What's going on?" I yawned thinking I needed a bath to wake my still sleepy body.

"I am going to train Satsuki how to use a sword properly." Sesshomaru remarked in his usual voice; indifferent and a tiny bit cold but I could hear the ounce of softness in there.

I perked up, "Oh, yeah?" I said as Satsuki and I exchanged excited and eager looks, "And what brought this on?" I asked Sesshomaru with a gentle smile. Sesshomaru stared at me for a moment longer then usual and looked away with a slight frown.

"Though it is unlikely I will not be able to protect you or be at your side as much as I want to," Sesshomaru spoke in a displeased voice, "I have duties to every once in a while and though I believe you are somewhat adequate in defending yourself, I have decided it would be best to teach Satsuki sword fighting. He needs to be trained by the best in order for me to fully trust in him to protect you." Aw, how sweet! My heart warmed and my smile grew a little bit more.

"I don't want to be completely useless," Satsuki added in with a thoughtful look, "I want to be able to protect myself and you if the occasion would arise. I know I'm basically a last resort but I don't mind." Satsuki gave a light shrug and had this cute grin on his face.

"Well, I definitely approve," I clapped my hands happily, "Just…be careful with him, okay, Sesshomaru?" I looked at Sesshomaru with a pleading look since I remember the training sessions I had Sesshomaru and the bruises I would get afterwards. I cringed slightly and shook my head with a light sigh.

"He is a human," Sesshomaru deadpanned, "And I trained someone weaker than him, remember?" He probably meant Rin—aw, just thinking about her made me miss her! I couldn't' wait until we were back to the village!

I gave a slight nod, "I know but…I don't want to see him get too badly hurt." I sighed like a concerned mother hen.

Sesshomaru stared at me, "I would not dare to harm him too greatly…I know it would upset you and that is the last thing I wish to do." Sesshomaru commented in a softer tone before turning to Satsuki, "I will train you as much as I possibly can. This will not be easy and will most likely take years to master but with patience and resilience you might be able to become her knight." Sesshomaru told Satsuki.

Satsuki seem to marvel at the thought of becoming a knight and nodded eagerly, "I'll do my best and I won't give up! I owe it to Clem since she saved my life!" Satsuki blurted out with determination.

"You do not owe me anything, kid." I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair.

"You're too kind to admit it." Satsuki muttered with a snort.

I grinned before dismissing myself, "Well, I certainly don't want to interrupt any further," I stretched my body since the sun was providing a very luxurious warmth that had my body in goose-bumps, "I think I might sun-bathe since I'm getting a bit pale." Since I had Hispanic roots I was lightly tanned but since my arrival in this time era, I've been getting a bit too pale for my liking. I certainly didn't want to lose my tan because it was sorta the last thing I had connecting me to my family and time era.

Sesshomaru and Satsuki continued with their lesson as I moved back into the campsite to pick out some shorts and a light and soft shirt something that wouldn't heat my skin up too fast. Jakken had elected to go out and patrol since he was bored so I quickly changed since I trusted the people around me not to peek.

It was a few hours later, I was sprawled out next to Thorin and stroking the scales underneath his eyes—his favorite place to be petted. Thorin was getting huge and I wasn't sure what I would do when he was fully grown…considering how _big_ his mother was I could imagine how big Thorin would get since he was a male.

Thorin was dozing off and the both of us were very happy to be under the warm sun; although winter was here, it wasn't as harsh in this region. When the sun began to lower from the sky was when you would feel the bitter cold but it didn't bother me much. I knew Satsuki would feel the cold more therefore he would have mokomoko despite the slight protest from the fur-train.

Also, I had Sesshomaru to keep me warm during the colder nights; Sesshomaru was always toasty warm but I assumed it was because males always ran at higher temperatures than females. It wasn't fact but it was something I noted because Inuyasha was super warm, my father too, and my older brother.

I wonder how my family was…my mother especially. My brother and I were her entire world…there was a time when my parents thought their marriage wasn't the same and wanted to divorce; they thought their love had run out and when the conversation came up about custody over my brother and I…my mother told my father that she could not be without her children, that it would _break_ her and she wasn't sure what she would if she didn't have us. My father…bless his soul…he said that if there was a divorce that she would have full custody but he wanted often visits. I remember…my brother and I hiding by the stairs as we listened to our parents speak to each other. They thought we were tucked away in our beds but my brother had sensed something off and woke me up so we could investigate.

I remember us holding hands tightly because the last thing we wanted was our parents divorcing. It was selfish but we were too young to care. I could hear and picture the memory almost too perfectly; I could hear my mother crying quietly and my father reassuring her that there might be another way besides divorce.

Thinking about how my mother would have reacted to my disappearance…my heart constricted and I felt my eyes stinging with tears. I sat up and cursed and stalked off. She would have been devastated…she loved us too much. Just the thought of my mother's pained wails as she realized I would never come home…it was too much to think.

I closed my eyes and let my tears stain my cheeks; I missed her so much—I missed my family so much. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about them; how they were and how they were doing without my presence. My heart felt heavy with sorrow because _fuck, I missed them so fucking much._ If they had been transported here with me…well, it would solve all of my problems. I would be able to feel my mother's warmth as she hugged me that everything would be okay, I would be able to feel secure and safe when my father gave me one of his side-smiles, I would be able to feel unstoppable whenever my brother gave me his pep talks and grin at me…

I leaned my side against the trunk of a tree and brushed away the rivers flowing from my eyes; it was hard _not_ to get depressed about missing my family. It was damn hard trying to get over the fact that I will _never_ see my family. I wouldn't feel their hugs, wouldn't see their smiles, and wouldn't get to hear their laughter.

I shook my head and muttered, "How do I get over this?" The answer was simple and cruel; I would never get over never seeing my family but hopefully, with time, the pain would lessen or maybe I would become numb to that pain.

It was hard and it was tiring shedding tears over the same thing and bringing myself down, but it was also hard not to. My chest quaked with pain and I stared up at the blue sky with a million worries. I was too attached to this world now…what would happen if I was able to return home? Sesshomaru was my soul mate; someone that was mine entirely (selfish, I know) and then there was Satsuki; the boy without a family like me but he lost his in a terrible way. Satsuki depended on me too much, not that I minded. It was nice to have someone depending on you; the role of big sister was always something that appealed to me but my mother was never able to have another child.

I was meant to have another sibling but at three months my mother lost the child; it devastated her too much to even try to conceive again and stuck to birth control.

I thought about Inuyasha and how he referred to me as his little sister—fuck, the memory made my stomach feel so warm and giddy. Kagome…she was like my best friend and sister; she and Inuyasha helped me through my depression in the beginning that I owed so much to them and the others too; Sango for being such a mother hen and Miroku for being such a goofy father to his children.

It was an almost impossible decision; I couldn't even fathom it.

This world or my world?

How the fuck did Kagome ever decide?

The tears had ceased; thinking about the people whom impacted my life here made me realize that I wasn't as alone as I was when I first came here. I had a support system and I had friends who were ready to defend me and back me up if the time came. I had Sesshomaru…even though we didn't know _a lot_ about each other I knew Sesshomaru would be by my side through thick and thin. He showed how much he was willing to travel just to drag my ass back to the village.

"Clementine." Sesshomaru's concerned voice sounded from my side.

I blinked softly at him and gave a small smile, "I'm fine." I reassured as I spotted Satsuki not too far away with a frown on his face; Sesshomaru moved in front of me and tilted my chin upwards so I was looking up at him. His sharp eyes were drinking in the blotchiness of my face, the red eyes, the damp eyelashes, and the red nose.

"You were thinking of your family." He notes solemnly.

I gave a soft nod, "Sorry, it's just hard not to think about them. Usually, I think of them and the happy memories but not this time." I gave a soft chuckle and sigh, "I miss them so much…I can't _not_ think about them, ya know?" I asked.

"Understandable," Sesshomaru gently cradles me against his body and strokes my hair, "I am afraid that I cannot share these feelings; I am more than eager to get away from my mother and I despise my father." Sesshomaru bluntly stated.

His way of cheering me up was…weird and different but it made kinda laugh. "You can't hate your father, can you? I would imagine, _knowing you,_ you would've been disappointed in your father but not hate him." I tilted my head to the side with a curious look.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"You don't seriously hate your father, do you?" I asked with a tentative voice. I could never imagine hating my father but things were different in this time era.

"At times I do." Sesshomaru responds, "But I do not think of him often to care."

"What about your mother?" I asked.

"She's likes me; though she thinks I'm spiteful towards her." Sesshomaru frowns.

I can imagine his mother as a copy-cat female version of Sesshomaru and I giggle. I wonder how she would react when she finds out that Sesshomaru has a fox demon mate who used to be human and from a different time era. "Does she know about me?" I ask with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru nods, "Yes, she is curious and eager to meet you but she will have to wait for some time. I do not plan to share with her so easily." I laugh when Sesshomaru narrows his eyes but I knew he was totally serious. Once Sesshomaru is content that I am no longer sad, he guides me back to the field.

Satsuki smiles up at him and offers me a peach, "Sesshomaru is letting me take a break." Satsuki says with relief.

Thorin is awake and Jakken is back from his patrol. Jakken spots us and rushes over to report in with Sesshomaru. "He's really working you, eh?" I muse as I ruffle his damp and sweaty hair, "You need a haircut, Satsuki, or are you going to let it grow?" I questioned.

Satsuki shrugs, "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

It was then that I heard Jakken, "There's a band of demons a few miles out, my lord. I believe they caught our trail but they seem interested in the dragon and the human." Jakken looked panicked. A chill ran down my spine as a protective urge flashed through me—Satsuki was too precious to be harmed by the hands of a demon again.

"Why me?" Satsuki cocks his head.

"It does not matter," Sesshomaru is in full demon mode, "Pack your things as quickly as possible. Jakken, get them as far away as possible while I handle them." Satsuki and I nodded and quickly ran to the campsite and hurriedly stuffed our belongings into our knapsacks. Jakken is putting out the fire while Sesshomaru flies away with Thorin on his heels. I wasn't too concern about Thorin since he was a dragon and perfectly capable of defending himself but I couldn't help but to worry.

"Clementine, hurry!" Satsuki threw mokomoko over my body before the three of us moved hurriedly away from the area. I was strapping my sword to my hip just in case for any surprises. I wasn't the most skilled but I was decent enough to bide some time for Sesshomaru and Thorin to catch up.

We didn't walk; we jogged for a few miles. I was surprised that Satsuki had so much stamina and was able to keep up rather well without looking winded. I kept looking back to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on us and I made sure to have Satsuki in the middle, Jakken in the forth, and I was in the back.

It was rather odd that these demons were interested in Satsuki; was there something I wasn't aware about him? I mean, his village was slaughtered and those cat demons kept only Satsuki and when Satsuki escaped, they were pretty damn determined to get him back—even at the cost of fighting a demon like me.

I looked at Satsuki closely—I mean, I wasn't even sure what a high status human looked like, if they even existed in this time era. I wasn't trying to sound like a dick but I've never been in a really big human city or town or been around humans long enough to know about them. The humans I have seen and the towns I did visit were at least middle class and third class levels.

Satsuki looked like any other person, to be honest. His eyes were oddly colored since I normally see humans with brown colored eyes. I would ask Satsuki about it later; I never really pried into his past since I thought it would be rude given how recent and traumatic it was for him.

Eventually, Satsuki did tire and we had to take a break. Jakken was on high alert since it had been nearly two hours since we last saw Sesshomaru and Thorin. We weren't far enough for Jakken's liking and he wanted to keep going.

"Satsuki is tired and needs a break, Jakken." I say frostily as I hand Satsuki some water, "Don't chug it too fast otherwise you'll get a stomach ache or throw it up." I warn the young boy as I dig out some fruits from his backpack to have him eat it to gain some stamina back.

"Well, how long until he's ready to run again?" Jakken demanded impatiently.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty." I respond.

"Ten." Satsuki pants as he drinks the water in small sips.

"Definitely not ten." I respond with an eye roll.

"I don't want to slow us down." Satsuki says defiantly.

"And I don't want you passing out from exhaustion." I deadpan finding his defiance funny, "Now, drink and eat." I hand him some fruit.

Satsuki begrudgingly complies.

Jakken was about to make a snarky remark but my icy stare silenced him. He looked away from me and turned his attention on around us. We were concealed by shade and we were off the main trail but we were still close enough to notice anyone walking by.

I kept my senses on high alert but it was bothering me that it's been two hours and there wasn't a single sign of Thorin or Sesshomaru. Surely it didn't take _two_ hours to handle some demons? It obviously didn't….maybe Sesshomaru scared them off to find out where they were hiding? I shrugged it off.

When Satsuki was recovered, we kept our former pace and created more distance between us and this demon band. "How many were there, Jakken?" I questioned.

"About six or seven of them," Jakken answered, "They weren't lowly demons. They looked menacing."

What purpose did high status demons have with Thorin and Satsuki? Thorin I could understand but I couldn't understand why they wanted Satsuki. I should've questioned Satsuki earlier but I felt like it wasn't the best time. About an hour later, Thorin joined us. Sesshomaru followed shortly after and he didn't look very pleased.

"Satsuki," Sesshomaru honed in on the teenager with a look of disbelief, "Why haven't you told Clementine of who _you really are?"_ Satsuki looked like a deer caught in head-lights. Jakken looked interested in the sudden turn of events and Thorin was shoving his face into my knapsack for snacks since he was hungry and wanted fruit.

I glanced over at Satsuki with a look of curiosity, "Satsuki?"

Satsuki looked scared now, "I-I-I didn't think it mattered." Satsuki stuttered as he fidgeted in his spot.

"You've put Clementine at risk." Sesshomaru says harshly and it makes Satsuki flinch.

"Sesshomaru," I give him a look to relax, "It isn't his fault. I never asked because it was his business and I didn't want to pry."

"You have a right to know who he is." Sesshomaru didn't look very happy that I was defending Satsuki.

"I do but when he was ready to tell me about it."

Sesshomaru looked annoyed now but Satsuki spoke up softly, "I thought if I told you, you would take me back." He muttered with a cringe.

"Why would I take you back? Didn't you say that your family and village were slaughtered?" I questioned.

Satsuki sighs and mumbles, "Yeah, but I still have living relatives."

I quirked an eyebrow, "And you didn't want to go back to them, did you?" I asked.

He nods, "It wasn't a life I wanted to live. I hate how it happened but when you decided to take me under your wing…I couldn't refuse. It was a chance at a life that I could live by the way I wanted it." Satsuki looks distraught now.

"Who are you?" I asked softly as I kneeled in front of him.

Satsuki doesn't look up at me but I hear his words very clearly, "I am Prince Satsuki and I am the younger brother of Emperor Datsuki."

"And those demons were hired by his older brother to hunt down the demon responsible for slaughtering their village and family; included in that slaughter was your father, mother, and older sister." Sesshomaru added in sourly.

Satsuki numbly nods, "The cat demons were going to use me as leverage against my older brother for something I can't remember about but I escaped and well…" Satsuki trailed off softly and ashamed.

I rubbed my forehead, "So, your brother, the fucking Emperor, thinks that I slaughtered your family and village and kidnapped you?" I asked with a displeased voice.

Satsuki flinches and nods, "Sounds like it."

"We have to set this whole situation straight," I sighed not liking the idea of someone sending demons after me for something I didn't' even do, "Your brother isn't going to stop until he learns the truth."

"I don't want to go back!" Satsuki jumps on his feet and glares at me, "You can't make me go back! I've had a better life with you, Clementine; please don't make me go back!" Satsuki kneels and places his head onto the ground in front of my feet, "Please, don't send me away!"

My heart breaks and I kneel beside the young teenager, "I never said I was making you go back on your own, Satsuki," I place my hand on his back as he looks up at him with confusion, "But your brother thinks his only surviving family member is being held hostage. I think he deserves to know that you're alive and very happy." I tell him softly.

Satsuki had tears in his eyes, "He won't let me leave."

"He'll have to fight me then." I say with steely determination, "Because you're _my_ little brother now and I won't let you go without a fight." I promise the young boy. Call me selfish but I didn't care. Satsuki was my little brother and I was his big sister…I would be damn if his _real_ brother forced him to stay even if Satsuki didn't want to.


	16. sixteen

" **Broken girls blossom into warriors."**

 **By unknown**

* * *

Satsuki's brother, Datsuki had his Kingdom in the opposite direction of Inuyasha and Co. It was a bit saddening that our reunion would be postponed until this whole Satsuki and Datsuki mess was cleared out. It would take some time to reach the human Kingdom about a few weeks, if no surprises surfaced. In the meantime, I was going to try to learn more about Sesshomaru. I didn't know anything about him…except that he had a mother that he liked to cause grief to and he disliked Inuyasha and hated his father.

It was a stormy night, Sesshomaru had made the decision to take shelter in an inn for the night or until the storm was over. Satsuki had caught a cold a few days prior and although it was _just_ a simple cold; I couldn't help but to worry and fuss over him. Satsuki hated that I was fussing over him but Jakken and Sesshomaru found it amusing. Sesshomaru, of course, hid it more then Jakken.

After giving Satsuki medicine, the young Prince crawled into his bed-roll and was asleep within minutes. Jakken had gone out to make sure the perimeter was safe though I doubted we would be attacked in such a small village. Thorin was settled beside Satsuki—to give the boy some much needed heat.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Sesshomaru as I munched on a bento box I bough earlier in the market square.

Sesshomaru sat near the open window; filling the room with the soothing but harsh sounds of the storm outside and the smell of wet earth and rain brought fond memories of my previous time era. I smiled softly as I stuffed my face—this bento box was amazing! No wonder why Satsuki gobbled his up within minutes!

Sesshomaru responded in a low, drawling voice, "I do not have one."

I paused eating and glanced towards him with a frown, "How can you not have a favorite color?" I asked him bewildered—everyone has a favorite color!

Sesshomaru didn't seem bothered by this, "I know what color you favor." He states and I know he's trying to avoid my question but I take his bait curiously.

"Which is?" I question with a small grin.

"Blue." Sesshomaru states confidently.

My grin turns into a tender smile, "I love blue…it's my mother's favorite color, too." I tell him with fondness and lingering grief. I can feel my heart constricting at the mention of my beloved mother.

Sesshomaru remains quiet although as if he isn't sure what to say or how to proceed; it was easy to understand his hesitance since he didn't have a good relationship…or a particularly close one with his mother. "Okay, next question," I take charge and ponder, "What's your favorite smell? I know you like your cleanliness and scented perfumes." I quickly finish my bento box as Sesshomaru takes a moment to answer.

When he answers, I can understand why he took a moment to answer. "I do not have a preferred scent." Sesshomaru speaks though clearly but something is off about his tone.

"Really?" I set my bento box aside, "You have an array of scented perfumes you make Jakken carry for you and you don't have a favored one?" I tried again with playfully narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru nods, "I do not."

I sit close to him with a light frown, "Do you have a favorite _anything?"_ You ask in a polite tone, you didn't want to offend him or anything. I just thought it was extremely weird that Sesshomaru didn't have favorites…a strong demon lord like himself must preferred some things over others.

"Clementine," Sesshomaru says my name gently and it makes me shudder, "I do not mean to be rude or harsh but I have had no time for such things…I am a powerful Lord and my duties often keep me busy therefore I have no time to ponder what I favor or not."

I was…a little disappointed to say the least. I wanted to get to know Sesshomaru as best as I could; personally but how was I supposed to know what colored flowers to give him? What sort of gifts that he would really like? Sesshomaru turned to asking me personal questions similar to the ones I had asked him; I think he's trying to keep me busy so I wouldn't think about what he told me.

"I love the sound of rain," I mumbled quietly as Sesshomaru brings me in between his legs—he carefully wraps mokomoko around me so that the cold cannot touch or bother me. His artistic finger began to weave through my hair—the sensation was amazing and I leaned back into him with a soft sigh. "I hate thunder though." I informed lowly as there was a flash of light that illuminated the dark night sky.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asks as I feel him tighten his hold on ever so slightly; as if silently telling me that he was here to protect me.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…I just never was fond of the sound; it always sends my heart to jolt whenever I hear the sound."

Sesshomaru hummed lightly and we descended into a comfortable silence; the only sounds were the harsh storm outside. When I began to doze off, Sesshomaru decided it was time to move away from the worsening storm and into my bed-roll. I stumbled into my bed-roll while he closed the windows and made sure they were secure just in case the storm got worse.

Thorin had already fallen fast asleep next to Satsuki; I curled into the warmth of my bed-roll while Sesshomaru planted himself beside me. He had his arms crossed and he looked deep in thought. I was tempted to ask him what was on his mind but opted to go to sleep; I was eager to be lulled into sleep by the sounds of the storm outside.

It was the next morning; we had already packed up and left the inn. Sesshomaru was scouting ahead of the group with Jakken leading, as usual. Satsuki was feeling better but was fighting off the last remains of his cold. Thorin was walking by my side as I moaned inwardly about the lack of cell phones. Traveling had lost its touch—everything looked the same though it was still very beautiful and the fresh air was always welcomed. I wish I had at least had something to read or occupy my mind with besides Jakken's ugly figure.

"Has your wanderlust finally given out?" Satsuki teased—he was becoming rather good at reading my expressions.

I shot him a bemused look, "I wish I had something to keep my mind busy or my hands. Traveling is so boring now." I mumbled honestly and sighed, "I wonder what Inuyasha and Co are doing right now. I would give anything to babysit the twins or train with Inuyasha."

"Maybe we can find something at the next village?" Satsuki offered, "That's if Sesshomaru lets us." Satsuki states with an interesting expression.

"Which is a no," You groan already knowing your mate's response, "You know Sesshomaru doesn't stop at villages unless its dire." I grumbled wondering when the Dog demon Lord was going to show his face again—it had been a few hours since I last saw him. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about when it came to something happening to Sesshomaru…but I just couldn't _help_ but to worry.

He was my soul mate; I was meant to worry about him.

"How do you think the others will react when they find out that Sesshomaru is your mate?" Satsuki questions randomly, "Inuyasha already knows, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, that idiot figured it out before I did. I'm sure they'll be just as shocked as I first was. Sesshomaru doesn't strike anyone as the demon to have a soul mate." I told him quietly and it was true; Sesshomaru even admitted it himself. He never _once_ thought he would be blessed enough to have a soul mate.

"Sesshomaru strikes me as lonely," Satsuki admits thoughtfully, "Or well, he used to be before he met you." I silently agreed because what little I did know of Sesshomaru did give me the feeling that Sesshomaru had always just had himself to rely on—no one else was there…well, maybe the women he played with but no one who genuinely cared for him.

I wanted to say that perhaps his mother cared for him but only to a certain degree—I have yet to meet a mother who did not love her child in _some_ way. Inuyasha had previously told me that Sesshomaru only wanted to make himself more powerful; power was something he hungered for and didn't care about anything else.

Well, until Rin came around.

Sesshomaru hadn't particularly cared about finding someone to care for; given his resentment towards his father for loving a human and his dislike for Inuyasha. Thinking about it; man, it did sound like a lonely existence. Sesshomaru probably didn't feel that way but I kinda did.

"A soul mate makes their counterpart stronger." Jakken points out; since he had been eavesdropping the entire time, "In case you weren't aware."

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

Jakken nods from in front of me, "Oh, yes, it is why many, many years ago soul mates were targeted and killed in order to weaken greater demons and hence why soul mates are _so_ rare nowadays. I believe, demons have a God of sorts…and whoever they are saw their gift being mistreated and took the gift away and only gave away this gift to those who are worthy enough." Jakken states in a firm voice.

"Sesshomaru is extremely powerful; many demons fear him, if not all. Though I do think perhaps he was given to you because you were just as lonely as he was." Jakken adds in a low voice as if he thought his words would offend me.

"Huh…" I whispered with wide eyes; I hadn't thought about that but when I did…it made _a lot of sense._ Sesshomaru was just as lonely as I was…despite the difference of our loneliness. Sesshomaru was lonely in a sense that he never really had a strong family presence…just politics and power and I was lonely in the sense that my family was taken from me completely and everything I had ever known was gone.

Two lonely souls…perhaps finding solace in one another.

"You have a point, Jakken." I sighed softly with a small smile, "It makes sense in a way."

Jakken remained quiet although I was sure he felt happy to hear that I agreed with him. If Sesshomaru didn't have favorites like most normal people did then perhaps I can show him to have favorites.

The group eased into lighter conversation until Sesshomaru rejoined the group; a small village was in the distance and it seemed like we would be spending another night in an inn. The smell of rain was thick in the air and the clouds were beginning to darken. To my surprise, we arrived to the village earlier then I thought and Satsuki was running around in awe of everything; buying like crazy too. Jakken followed the boy and I could've sworn the grumpy frog or toad demon looked amused.

It was a demon village but I was glad Satsuki felt comfortable enough to be so…energetic. I did see some demons smiling in my ward's direction, so, I was reassured that he would be okay. Thorin was nearby as well.

"Clementine," Sesshomaru's voice sounded from behind me. I turned to smile at him, "Will you walk with me?" He held out his hand and I nodded with excitement—some time alone with my mate sounded refreshing. Sesshomaru tucked me against his body as we walked on the outer skirts of the village—that was actually bigger than I had thought.

"I lied to you last night about one of the questions you asked me," Sesshomaru started out and I looked up at him curiously, "I did not have care for _favorites,_ as you put it, but I did feel some sort of guilt and disappointment for not answering your questions. As mates, it is important to know each other wholly…it is needed to have a strong bond."

The way he spoke—his voice just made me feel safe and cared for. Sesshomaru was never one to talk a lot but I know he was trying to make an effort for me. I smiled softly and nodded for him to continue.

"Since I have met you, I have found I _do_ have preferences. A favored scent of mine is yours," My heart stuttered and I felt my cheeks warming, "Your scent is intoxicating," Sesshomaru pulled my face close to his; allowing him to glide his nose against my cheek, inhaling as he did so. "It makes me feel at peace and ease knowing you are close by. It is strong as well; easy to track." Sesshomaru murmurs as he gently nudges his lips against mine.

We kiss briefly even though I am eager for more.

"I have a preferred color as well," Sesshomaru murmurs as his golden eyes meet mine, "Your eye color," Sesshomaru held my face gently with his hands, "Such a deep mesmerizing color..." He muses softly, "I have not seen such a color on any demon or human."

My heart was strumming loudly and I felt a warm rush wash over my body; like my blood was singing for Sesshomaru and his honey-coated words. "When I put thought into these _favorites_ I often come to the conclusion that most of them include you." Sesshomaru offers me something rare; his smile. My heart feels like it was about to burst through my chest and I almost felt like my knees were going to give. A smile from Sesshomaru was rare but always welcomed—it made me feel so protected and loved.

I tentatively reached for him and pressed my lips sweetly against his own; he responds eagerly and pulls me tight against him; a hum of approval vibrating through his chest. A second later, I can hear his purring; a sound only meant for me.

In these stolen moments, it feels as if the world has come together to gift me the magic that was Sesshomaru. His love and his warmth and his strength were just a few things that made me so grateful to have him as my own. I relished in our moment before Sesshomaru pulls away and murmurs that someone is coming—a couple of village kids drawn by our power and scents. Sesshomaru has no problem brushing them off while I try to be polite.

"Do you like children?" I asked him as we walk away towards the center of the village. "And I'd like you to think about it before answering; I figured that the only reason why you would want children was to have heirs." I added carefully so I wouldn't accidentally offend him.

Sesshomaru shocks me slightly by smirking—a sight that was almost unholy by how damn right sexy he looked with a smirk. It fades almost as quickly as it came as he answers, "The idea of having you carry my pup excites me greatly," Sesshomaru pauses his stride to place his large, warm hand over my lower stomach—for some reason my blood roars and my heart sings excitedly, "To imagine your belly swollen with a little one that would resemble us brings me great pleasure and excitement for our future." Sesshomaru murmurs staring at me intensely, "I would try to be a good father for our children and a good husband to you, Clementine." He promises before stealing another kiss—this kiss was passionate and heated.

We resume our walk though my mind is plagued with ideas of the future; children and such. It was hard to imagine Sesshomaru with a child since he was so brooding and serious. Sesshomaru murmured suddenly, "In order to conceive a child, we would have to mate, Clementine." There was an almost lustful tone to his voice.

My cheeks flared with heat and I stuttered over my words, "I-I-I don't think it's appropriate to be talking about such things in public."

We were approaching the inn we were staying at, Sesshomaru angles his body towards me; blocking me from public view as he slides his hand into my hair and pulls it back so my face was angled upwards towards him. My body reacted to the touch and heat that belonged to Sesshomaru and my mind went to the gutter. He hums lightly and he looks amused.

"S-S-Sesshomaru!" I fumble over my words.

"I would not mind if we attempted to conceive a child tonight." Sesshomaru smirks slightly and his voice is heavy with heat.

I swallow harshly unsure what to say because having my first time with Sesshomaru was something that's plagued my mind since I found out we were mates. It made sense that I would lose my virginity to him but to have him so boldly say such things and _in public,_ well, he certainly knew how to make a girl wet.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru looked _smug._

I glared at him but his grip on my hair tightened slightly, "I'm not sure what to say…" I admitted quietly.

Sesshomaru lets go of my hair and frowns slightly as if remembering something, "I had forgotten that you were pure and untouched," He remains close to me and I gently hold his hand in mine, "I mean no offense to you but I find it odd that a woman as beautiful as you is untainted." Sesshomaru tilts his head, "Most give their virginity up as soon as they receive their first blood moon."

Blood moon; that's what periods were called in this time era.

"I held onto mine because I wanted my first time to be with someone special and meaningful. I didn't want it to be taken by someone who would've ran as soon as he got what he wanted." I answered truthfully, "My father and brother always made sure to remind me that waiting for the right man would always be worth it."

"I would have thanked your father and brother for taking good care of my mate," Sesshomaru murmurs placing a soft kiss on my forehead before stepping away from me and holding the door open into the inn, "Come, you must be hungry." Sesshomaru beckons me inside.

I smiled and went inside.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait, lol, I kinda got writer's block with this story. I hope you liked this fluffy chapter! Also, I don't know if I mentioned what eye color Clementine has or what hair color she has, lmao, but if anyone knows let me know cause I totally forgot XD I think I put that she had blue eyes but I can't remember. If I never put this information then let me know and I'll add it in next chapter haha. Sorry for any errors!**_

 ** _until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessa!_**

 ** _P.S TODAY IS THE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! JULY 15! AND I ONLY HAVE 16 CHAPTERS, LMAO. I JUST NOTICED AND I'M SO HYPED!_**


	17. seventeen

**"Sometimes, all you had to do was exist to be someone's saviour."**

 **by Keigo Higashino**

* * *

Going into bigger cities never suit Sesshomaru very well and I noted how different he seemed to change whenever we did enter a larger city; the demons would make it a point to stare with varying expressions that unsettled me. I told Satsuki to stay _right by my side_ at all times. I didn't trust these demons; we were about a week or two from arriving to Datsuki's kingdom and I can tell it was taking a toll on Satsuki. He was scared and nervous—his older brother had been worrying about him while in reality, Satsuki had been perfectly fine and healthy.

I assured him multiple times that Datsuki would be relieved to hear that, Satsuki didn't think so. I smiled softly and thought, _"Teenagers."_

Anyway, Sesshomaru seemed to have the same solution to making sure I didn't wander off too far; he kept me firmly by his side. I could tell without having to ask Sesshomaru that he didn't trust the demons in this city and wasn't going to risk it. The stories Jakken told me about demons slaughtering mates stayed on my mind constantly; Jakken didn't hesitate to warn me that even now some demons are so bitter and petty that they would attempt to take my life just to bring harm to Sesshomaru.

It wasn't an option not to go into the city—it was faster and we were running low on supplies. Sesshomaru left Satsuki and I at an inn and made it _very_ clear to the Inn-Keeper that if anything should happen that Sesshomaru would destroy this entire city. Sesshomaru's power was famously known and even the Inn-Keeper knew it.

"I'm surprised you aren't complaining about being stuck inside this room." Satsuki plopped down beside me on my bed-roll with an almost confused expression; Thorin was staring out the open door watching the servants pass by. Thorin wasn't risking or trusting _any demon_ and I hated the feel in this city; like it was some sort of dog-eat-dog world.

"I'm surprised you aren't asleep right now," I mused softly as I ruffled his hair and he grinned, "Usually, you'd jump at the chance of taking a nice nap."

Satsuki blushed a little and answered, "This city makes me uneasy."

I hummed in agreement, "I know and I don't think we'll be spending the night here. Sesshomaru would rather we sleep in some cave then say in this lion's den." I told Satsuki firmly; I wouldn't agree to stay here either. I never felt a city that felt so dangerous and on edge. It was almost as if there was unknown tension here that could explode at any given moment.

I wanted to get away from this place as soon as able; I wished my mate and Jakken a speedy return. Though I was safe, I knew better then to let my guard down. I got comfortable and sighed, "I miss Kagome," I mumbled as Satsuki pushed his bed-roll into mine and got comfortable beside me, "You'll like her; she's so motherly." I mused softly.

"You're motherly." Satsuki points out.

I snort, "Kagome is ten times more motherly then I am, trust me," I give a small chuckle and feel an ache of sadness go through me, "You'll love her the most," I tell him honestly, "But don't tell Inuyasha that because he'll get jealous." Satsuki giggles and I smile a bit more.

"Is it true that Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha?" Satsuki asked softly as if he was hesitant on asking.

"Multiple times from what I've gathered from Jakken," I said in a thoughtful murmur, "That was back when Naraku was running around destroying lives," Satsuki shuddered because even he knew the destruction that Naraku left behind, "I can't give my opinion on it since I wasn't there during that period of time. I would like to think that the bond between Sesshomaru and his younger brother is somewhat better than it was before."

"From what Jakken's told me…Sesshomaru is trying to be a better person for you, Clem." Satsuki says warmly, "Which is good because I don't think the Sesshomaru from the past would be very worthy of you."

Satsuki and I lied there for a while; comforted by each other's presences and reassured that Thorin was nearby. Eventually, we drift off into sleep. When I woke up, it was late. Thorin seemed uneasy and I was sitting up with wide eyes when I didn't feel Sesshomaru anywhere nearby; where was he? It had been around noon when he left us here…now, the sky was almost black and the city was silent.

"Thorin?" I murmured worriedly as I made my way over to my dragon.

Thorin looked at me unsurely almost as if asking, _where are they?_

Sesshomaru said it wouldn't take him long to gather what we needed and that he would be out of the city before dark. My body was on instant alert. A strange and painful sensation slithered over my body; something didn't feel right. I bit the inside of my cheek unsure what to do; I could've leave the safety of the inn; I couldn't risk going out there at such a dark, dangerous time especially with Satsuki. Who knew what sort of demons were lurking around on the streets just looking to hurt someone.

I could feel it though…deep in my bones that something was happening. One part of me was demanding we go to Sesshomaru and the other was fretting over the safety of Satsuki. A sound of frustration left my lips and it woke Satsuki.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily, "Where's Sesshomaru?" He added looking around until he spotted me by the window with Thorin—our bodies were tensed and poised with unease. "Did something happen?" Satsuki asked lowly as he got up.

"We're not quite sure," I mumbled feeling on edge, "Sesshomaru definitely should have been back by now."

"Do you want to go find them?" Satsuki asked hesitantly.

I give him an unsure look, "I can't risk putting you in harm's way." I explain simply.

Satsuki frowned, "I'm not completely fragile, Clem, you're mate is out there and he might be in danger!" He didn't look too pleased that I was staying back just because of him and I knew it bothered him; but Satsuki's training with Sesshomaru had only just started a few weeks ago, and though Satsuki was a quick learner, it would take a great amount of time before he was ready to face off any demon.

I heard the soft pitter patter of feet heading this way; I instinctively push Satsuki behind me in a protective manner as our door was opened—I faltered slightly when I was it was the inn-keeper but she looked panicked. "There are thugs running around the city looking for you," She said in a hurried manner, "They are checking the entire inn's, you are no longer safe here."

Well, I was certainly in a pickle now.

I gave a curt nod to the Inn-Keeper, "Give us five minutes and we'll be on our way."

She swallowed uneasily, "I apologize." She bows and hurries out the room; though I am unsure why she apologized.

"Let's gather our things," I tell Satsuki and the both of us work quickly to gather our belongings before I grab mokomoko, "I'm not sure how Sesshomaru did it but I know you can turn into some sort of flying fur-train." I mutter to it as we open the back panel leading into the garden, "So, if you could do that, that would be great."

Surprisingly, mokomoko responded and began to puff out and I let go of it as it basically became a fluffy cloud. "Huh, interesting." I said before urging Satsuki to get on as Thorin took flight into the sky to monitor the area around us, "Okay, mokomoko, can you find Sesshomaru?" I muttered as I uneasily got on the fur-train.

I almost felt like Jasmine from _Aladdin_ right now.

In response, the fur-train began to head into a random direction. From the sky, I could see activity within the city; screaming and laughter greeted my ears as I watch demonic thug's trash people's lively hood just in search of me. What was going on? Who could have possibly held any interest in me? A few minutes later, mokomoko has us floating over a very large estate; the biggest I've seen since I've been here. Whoever owns this place must have a lot of influential power.

My eyes scan the area until I spot a grisly sight—Sesshomaru is tied against a pillar and bloodied. Jakken is being restrained but I can see the toad demon is almost injured—the stench of their blood, in particular my mate's, is enough to send the demon in me _crazy._ My body seems to ignite in fury; my blood begins to _scream_ at me to protect what was ours. Without much thought, I'm jumping off the fur-train—Satsuki yells my name in a panicked whisper but I'm already falling onto the ground of the garden. Sesshomaru's eyes widen when they see me and I can see the fear as attention turns from him onto me but I don't hesitate.

My body reacts instantly by unsheathing my blade and I'm striking down the first man in front of me without an ounce of hesitation. My mind is racing with thousands of screaming words but my soul is focused on saving Sesshomaru. I can't comprehend how fast I'm striking down the demons charging at me—some struck down before they could comprehend what was going on. My blade is _glowing_ and is bathed in blood, so much blood that it's running down the blade and onto my hands.

It only fuels the furious demon in my soul—she isn't happy, she wants blood, and I am more than happy to give it to her. The last time I took lives were those of the cat demons who had kept and tortured Satsuki; I didn't like the feeling of taking a life. When Sesshomaru presented me with Daichi, I didn't want to kill the pig even though the demon inside of me wanted to. Now, it's nothing like the times before, I wanted to hurt them for hurting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had done nothing to warrant this; those people who are watching thugs' destroy their businesses didn't warrant this. I can taste their blood; their blood covers my small form as I stand in a now nearly empty garden—bodies liter the ground and blood seeps into the flowers and grass.

I am greeted with silence.

My eyes scan the area before I deem it safe to go to Sesshomaru but I find he's already cut himself from his restraints; he looks at me with a blank expression as if unsure what to say. I stare at him with wide eyes and ask, "What the hell happened?"

"Jakken and I were ambushed," Sesshomaru says with a slight irritated look, "I couldn't risk them finding you…I would have thought you had the sense to get out of town once they sent those lowly demons to search all the inn's," He gave me a small disapproving look, "I was biding my time, giving you a chance to escape, but I did not think you would have came looking for me." Sesshomaru murmured as he gently reached out to caress my face.

"I wasn't going to leave you." I said softly as I closed my eyes and leaned into his warm hand.

The sound of clapping startled me; Sesshomaru was now in front of me as a man dressed in elegant robes appeared from the other side of the garden. He looked bright and was smiling as if he had witnessed the most fantastic show. "What a strong mate you were blessed with, Sesshomaru." The man cackled with glee as I peeked around my mate to glare at this man. "Oh, and look at how pretty she is, bathed in blood; the gods definitely blessed you."

"I should end your sad life right now," Sesshomaru snarls furiously; a sound that shakes the blood-soaked ground, "But you look far too entertained."

The man offers a wide grin, "Now, now Sesshomaru, I love a good show. I didn't mean to put your pretty mate in danger, I simply wished to see how she would react if you were captured. Though you could have killed my men with ease; it was sweet how you didn't wish to bring them to her."

Sesshomaru responded blankly, "You have a sick sense of entertainment since your own mate died."

The man's smile faltered but he kept it on his face, "Yes, well, seeing a demon of your caliber being blessed with a soul mate brings me some sort of joy."

"You could have just asked to have dinner with us instead of throwing this shit show." I muttered with agitation.

Sesshomaru gave me a look to shut up but the man laughs, "Yes, but what fun would that be?" He looks gleeful and then makes a _shoo_ motion with his hands, "Now, run along and resume your journey. I have all of your purchases," Four terrified maids scrambled out into the bloodied garden and dropped our new supplies in front of us, "I do hope you visit again, I would like to get to know your mate, Sesshomaru." The man brightens up at the idea.

Jakken, being set free by Satsuki, scrambles to grab our supplies whilst glaring at this strange, sad, and cruel man. "Hmm." Is all Sesshomaru says as he gently guides me to the fur-train. Satsuki gets on as does Jakken and it is obvious that Sesshomaru wants us far away from this man as possible.

I am sitting criss crossed on mokomoko as Sesshomaru flies beside us with a blank expression on his face; he's thinking deeply about something and I am upset that I had to kill dozens of demons just because this sick man wanted to be entertained.

I feel a damp rag on my face and look into Satsuki's worried eyes, "Are you okay, Clem?" He asks softly as he wipes the blood smeared on my face away.

I stare at him, "Are you afraid of me?" I ask bluntly.

His face scrunches up as if offended, "No, why in the world would I be?" He counters.

"I…killed those men." I mumbled staring down at my hands; the blood dried and cracking.

"You thought Sesshomaru was in danger, Clem. I wouldn't fear you because you risked your life your life trying to save your mate," Satsuki gently grasps my hand. I gasp and try to pull away.

"Satsuki, no, don't—" I protest in a panicked manner.

"Clem, it's okay," Satsuki holds onto tightly, "Stop, Clem, it's fine," He sees the panicked expression on my face and his expression softens, "Sesshomaru did the same for you not too long ago," Satsuki murmurs softly, "I don't fear him for it; you did the same only that man had constructed the scenario for his twisted amusement and I do not fear you at all." I feel him squeeze my hands before wiping them down too, "I know you told how different your time era is but here…striking down demons by the dozens is almost normal." Satsuki murmurs, "War here is normal and the slaughter that comes with it is too."

I flinch slightly and remain quiet; my eyes seek out Sesshomaru and I find his golden eyes watching me intently. Our eyes remain connected before he looks away with a thoughtful expression on his face. We ride among the night clouds for a good amount of time before Sesshomaru finds a suitable area to make camp in.

I was about to start helping Jakken and Satsuki set up camp when Sesshomaru calls my name, "Clementine."

I look over at him, "Yeah?" I see fresh clothing in his arms.

"Come, let us bathe that blood off of your body." Sesshomaru states quietly.

I look over at Satsuki; he grins at me in response. I finish rolling out Satsuki's bed-roll before hurrying over to Sesshomaru. We walk into the direction of a nearby spring; there is silence between us and I'm not entirely sure what to say. I stand shyly as Sesshomaru sets our clothing down and he begins to undress confidently.

I look away with red cheeks.

"Clementine," Sesshomaru drawls in amusement, "You have seen my body before, my love."

"I-I-I know but usually it's in the water!" I sputter with embarrassment.

I feel his warm hands tug at my loose-fitted, bloodied shirt, "You have no reason to be shy, Clementine." Sesshomaru muses softly, "Unless you want me to undress you."

"I-I-I undress myself!" I snap with a pout.

Sesshomaru chuckles from beside me, "You'll have to look at me naked eventually, little one." I feel him move away from me and move towards the water, "I rather watch you undress from the water." He adds slyly.

"You—You dog!" I snap not realizing the pun I had made until Sesshomaru chuckles.

"I am a _dog_ demon, Clementine."

I grumble under my breath as I try not to think about Sesshomaru watching me undress—I mean, just because he was _so confident_ undressing in front of me didn't mean I was! I barely like looking at my own body much less someone else's! Besides, no one's seen my completely naked before…so, it wasn't easy to do.

I dropped my clothing and kept my eyes on the ground as I moved towards the water. "Clementine, you shouldn't be embarrassed," Sesshomaru speaks up, "Your body is…beautiful. You shouldn't have shame in it."

"I'm not used to this." I grumble as I ease into the cold water.

Sesshomaru reaches for me and pulls me flush against him, "How about I show you how beautiful your body is?" He murmurs passionately as one of his hands glide over the curves of my side and towards my dip of my back and over my bum.

 _Holy shit—what?_

* * *

 **I just love this story-it's a personal favorite. It is why I update it the most. I apologize for any errors, I saw a Sesshomaru post on my Facebook and was instantly inspired to write out a short chapter. Um, I think someone asked me if I was going to put mature-ish scenes in this story and was wondering if you all would be okay with that? Not like a lot of mature scenes but a few because Sesshomaru. Also, I am going to re-read and hope I find what my OC looks like because I cannot remember for the life of me, lmao.**


End file.
